


A Captain's Due

by VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Asexual Character, Bdsm etiquette, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sexual Fantasy, Shibari, Shower Sex, Spanking, Submission, Team Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: New team members must submit formally and publicly to their Captain before they are officially part of the team. Sid has been accepting his teammates' submissions for years now, but the 2017-18 season is proving to be full of unique challenges.  A good captain knows how to adapt, but this year is testing even Sid's abilities.





	1. Josh Archibald

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first three stories were initially written well before the start of the 2017-18 season, I made a number of assumptions about personnel. This will, no doubt, be out of date by time the season actually starts. (1-7-18: They are definitely out of date, but hopefully still fun to read.)

Domming rookies was easy.  By the end of their fifteenth game most of them had barely gotten over their rookie crushes and even the baby doms went to their knees easily and with no fuss.  If there was one perk to being the so-called “best player in the NHL,” and the poster on their bedroom walls, that was it, and the older Sid got the more he appreciated how much it simplified his life.

But for all it made things easier with the rookies, it made welcoming new veteran doms to the team even harder.  No way were they going to submit to some uppity sub Captain without a fight.  Just because he was Sidney fucking Crosby didn’t mean he could boss them around!  Sid sighed as he walked into the UPMC Lemieux Sports Complex for the first practice of preseason.  There were days he really wished he could delegate this duty to his As.

This year shouldn’t be that bad, he reminded himself, trying to think positively. With only one rookie up so far and two new veterans, it shouldn’t be too awful.  Archie was a sub so he’d go down with no problem.  Niemi was a dom, but well, goalies were always a little bit weird.  Odds were good, he’d submit because he wanted a chance at the net and anything else just didn’t really matter to him.  But Reaves, Reaves had the potential to be an absolute train wreck.  Enforcers were always the worst, and a dom enforcer brought in specifically to protect him because the team was afraid of more concussions…ugh, literally the stuff of nightmares. 

“Hey, Sid.  Welcome back!” equipment manager Dana Heinze greeted him, as Sid walked past the skate sharpening station where he was working.  “Everything should be set up in your locker just the way you like it.”

“Hi Dana.  Of course it is!  You take such good care of us,” Sid smiled and waved at his fellow sub, but didn’t stop to chat.  “It’s good to be back.”  He continued on his way down the familiar halls to the locker room, his mind still focused on the upcoming submissions.

When he was younger he used to almost relish the challenge, forcing them to acknowledge that he was good enough to be an NHL captain and strong enough to be their Captain in particular.  It took a lot out of him to be that commanding and forceful in the face of his natural tendencies, but then they were _his_.  _His_ players, _his team_ and that feeling left him flying for days.  It rivaled the best sex he’d ever had, for how good it made him feel; to know they were his now and that he could and would take care of them.

But the longer he was in the league, the more the “new” guys tended to be men he’d played against for years and beat (or not) on other teams.  They sometimes held grudges or were prejudiced by prior team loyalties and it made them fight harder against Sidney than they would have if they’d been submitting to a different captain.  The required submission wasn’t a surprise; the front office told every new player upfront when they signed their contracts and they knew if they wanted to stay on the team, they had to submit at least once, but that didn’t mean it was a painless process.

Sid paused for a moment to just take in the empty locker room.  It _was_ good to be back.  Soon he’d be surrounded by his team again, and while this year a few dear faces would be absent from the room, he’d still get to play hockey with the best team in the world.

“No be sad, Sid,” Geno said as he stepped into the room behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.  “I’m still here, Tanger still here.  We take best care of you.  Soon have to beat off rookies wanting to take care of you too.”

Sid looked up at the familiar crooked smile and softly punched Geno in the abs, “Ugh!  Don’t remind me, G.  Baby doms are the worst.”

Geno pulled Sid in tighter against his side, then ruffled his hair, grinning fondly, “What’s the matter, Sid?  Don’t want every whim catered to?  Fetch drinks, bring blankets, rub feet?”

“Geno,” Sid whined as he pulled away and ran his own hand through his hair, straightening the mess Geno left.  “I don’t even know why I like you!” he huffed in exasperation, as he made his way to his stall. 

“Because I’m take best care of you, Sidney. Love you most, even if not have poster of you on my wall,” Geno teased, making his way over to Sid’s stall as well.  Reaching down, he tilted Sid’s chin up and leaned down for a very slow, very thorough kiss.  Geno nipped gently at Sid’s lips before sweeping his tongue lazily into Sid’s mouth, reclaiming his territory. When they finally broke apart, Sid was flushed and his lips were puffy.  It was one of Geno’s favorite looks. “You good Captain, take care of team, but I’m best alternate, take care of Captain.”

Sidney smiled fondly, “Yeah, G. You always do.”  He swatted at Geno’s hip, “Now get dressed already. I want to get on the ice before everyone else gets here.”

Practice went well.  All the guys were in high spirits and glad to be back on the ice together.  There was a fair amount of horseplay and a tremendous amount of laughter and chirping, but Sid felt like he’d come home after a fabulous, if short, vacation.  This was where he belonged and it was great to be back on Penguins’ ice with the team around him.

He felt a small twinge when practice was over and Murray led them all off the ice, but he reminded himself (again) that change was not a bad thing.  He made a point to welcome everyone back and to greet all the new players as they headed for the locker room. 

The room was rowdy, everyone talking about their summers, catching up on each other’s lives. Sid was pleased to see the new guys seemed to be settling in well.  Archibald, Kuhnhackl and Sheary seemed to be involved in a lively conversation.  Niemi and Murray were chatting quietly together and Reaves was smiling as he listened to some wild story Phil was telling.  It felt like the group would be a good one.

“Mon Capitaine!” Tanger pulled Sid into a quick, exuberant hug. “T'as l'air ben! (You look good)”

“You too, Kris.  It’s great to have you back!” Sid wrapped a hand gently around his neck, squeezing lightly.  “Everything’s good?”

“Ouais, tout est correct, père poule.  (Yes, it’s alright, father hen),” Kris reassured him.  “I’m ready to play.”

“Good,” Geno said as he stepped up and pulled Kris into a hug of his own.  “We need best d-man back.  Besides, Sid all sad and mopey if no one here to chirp him about his bad French.”

“No worries, G. I’ve got that covered,” Kris grinned conspiratorially back at Geno.

“Hey!” Sid protested, grinning despite himself, “That’s enough out of you two.  You’ve got the A’s, you’re supposed to have my back!”

“With a butt like that, I’ll have your backside!” leered Kris.

“Ugh!  And to think I missed you!” Sid pretended to push them away as he sat down to take off his skates.

Sid continued to listen to them banter as he unlaced his skates and tugged his practice jersey off.  When he looked up he noticed Josh Archibald hoovering just to his left, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

“Hey Archie, everything okay?” Sid asked, watching as he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

“Yeah, I was just wondering,” he paused to look up at Sid from under his lashes, “if I could….” His voice trailed off.

“If you could?” Sid prompted when nothing else seemed forthcoming.

“You know I got a one-way contract, right?” Josh tried again.

“Yeah, buddy.  Congratulations, you deserve it,” Sid smiled at him, hoping to put him at ease.

“So, can I…I want to…please let me,” Josh seemed to be waiting for Sid to respond, but Sid still wasn’t sure what he was asking.

“For sure, Archie, whatever you need,” Sid told him, hoping it was the right answer.

Josh heaved a relieved sigh and promptly sank to his knees in formal resting pose in front of Sid.  Sid felt the light go on, as understanding dawned.  “Ah, Josh, are you sure you want to do this now?  You don’t have to do it right away.  We can wait and do something more formal at PPG Paints once the season officially starts?” Sid rested his hand on the younger sub’s cheek.  “There’s really no rush.”

“I know,” Josh looked up at him, sweet and trusting now that Sid was in control. “But I want to.  It’ll feel more real, like I’m really part of the team.”

Sid leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead, “If you’re sure this is what you really want?”  He waited for Josh’s nod before standing up and gesturing to Geno. 

Geno took in the scene at a glance and raised a questioning eyebrow at Sid.  Sid gave a quick nod.  Taking that as his cue, Geno stepped up onto the nearest stall and whistled shrilly.  Once he had everyone’s attention he announced, “Josh Archibald ready to be a Penguin.  He want to make petition now.”  All eyes shifted to where Josh knelt in front of Sidney.

“Joshua Archibald, do you freely and willingly offer your service and skills to the Penguins organization, promising to play to the best of your ability, support your teammates both on and off the ice and to submit to the guidance and care of its Captain?” Sid focused intently on the young man kneeling at his feet.

“I do,” Josh replied, earnestly.

“Will you freely offer a sign of your submission to the Captain, as a pledge of this vow?”

“Yes, Captain. I offer freely and with full consent,” Josh responded.

Sid smiled softly, combing his fingers gently through the rookie’s still sweaty hair.  “Then I accept your willing submission.”

With that the room let out an almost collective sigh as players shifted and settled in, making themselves more comfortable.  Josh began divesting Sid of his hockey pants, socks and jock.

When Sid was finally naked, Josh looked up waiting for permission.

“Go ahead,” Sid cupped his hand lightly around the back of Josh’s neck guiding him forward.  “Take your time, go only as deep as you find comfortable.”

Josh peeked up through his lashes before taking Sid’s soft cock into his mouth and sucking gently. 

It wasn’t long before the warm, wet suction worked its magic and Sid’s cock began to harden. Josh pulled back, lips tugging gently at the foreskin before releasing the head with a small, wet pop.  He reached up, but stopped immediately at Sid’s, “Just your mouth, Josh.  I want you to make me come with your mouth alone.  Can you do that for me?”

Josh whimpered a little but nodded, clasping his hands behind his back, and opening his mouth to draw Sid in again, this time in one long smooth glide down the shaft.  “Such a good boy, Josh.  Taking such good care of your captain.”  Sid could almost feel Josh’s pleasure at the compliment, his lips tightening slightly as he tried to smile around a mouthful of cock.

“Like hearing that, huh?  Like being told you’re doing a good job.  That you’re pleasing your captain and making him feel so good,” Sid continued his praise, idly stroking Josh’s hair, as Josh pulled slowly off before immediately diving back down.

“Hmm, that feels so good, Josh.  Suck a little harder when you pull off.  Good, yeah, that’s perfect,” Sid’s voice was getting deeper and breathier the longer Josh worked his cock.  As the pleasure continued to rise, Sid wrapped his fingers in Josh’s short hair and tugged just hard enough to get his attention.  “I’m gonna come soon.  How do you want me to finish?”

Josh’s eyes were glazed and his lips were puffy.  The tip of his tongue shot out to lap at a drop of precome oozing out of Sid’s cock.

“Josh!  Focus for just a minute,” Sid demanded, tugging just a bit more cruelly on the short hair in his hand.  Josh moaned, eyes closing, lips falling open, body going lax at the hint of pain.

“Ooh, baby boy likes a bit of pain with his pleasure, does he?” Sid used his thumb to gently stroke over Josh’s cheekbone, feeling the heat of the blush blooming there.  “So, Josh, how do you want me to finish?  In your mouth?  On your face?  I want a verbal answer.”

Josh moaned again and the blush darkened. He had to clear his throat before he could speak, and even then it was almost too soft to hear, “Would you…could you…just use my mouth and umm…facefuck me?”

Sid cupped Josh’s cheeks in his hands before leaning down for a messy kiss.  “Are you sure, Josh?” he asked quietly, searching for signs of uncertainty in the other’s face, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Captain.  Sid. I really want you to. Please,” Josh’s eyes met Sid’s and held. “I want to give you this. Please?”

“All right, Josh,” Sid said, giving him one more passionate kiss, before standing up and drawing Josh’s head toward his cock again. “Back to work.”  With a small smile, Josh took the head of Sid’s cock back into his mouth and began teasing the head and slit with his tongue. 

Sid curved his hands around the back of Josh’s skull not pulling but holding him in place.  Sid let him work at his own pace, offering nothing more than the occasional praise until he couldn’t hold on much longer.  “Josh, you ready to be a good boy for me?  Ready for me to fuck your face and come buried deep in your throat?”

Josh’s lashes fluttered but he looked up and met Sid’s eyes before nodding slightly, Sid’s cock still in his mouth.  Sid patted his cheek gently then pushed lightly on the back of his head, urging him to take more of his cock.  Josh’s mouth slid down and Sid could feel himself reach the back of Josh’s throat.  “Relax your throat, Josh.  You’re being so good for me, just a little bit more.”  Sid pressed deeper, held for just a moment, eased off, letting Josh suck in a few deep breaths.  Then he pressed forward again, going just a little deeper and holding, before backing off so Josh could breathe.

“Ready for a little more?” Sid asked.

Josh’s face was red and blotchy, tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.  He looked absolutely _wrecked_ , but he nodded and met Sid’s eyes, giving permission for more.

“Good boy,” Sid praised.  He guided Josh’s head down and set up a slow rhythmic thrusting, pausing every few strokes to allow Josh to suck in a deeper breath. “So good, Josh.  Taking such good care of your Captain.  Letting me fuck your face.  Being so good for me,” Sid’s praise devolved into a kind of disjointed babble as he neared the end.  “Gonna come now, Josh.  Gonna, oh, ahhh.” Buried deep in Josh’s throat, Sid felt his release wash over him, weakening his knees and causing him to tighten his grip on the rookie’s head. 

A warm palm on the small of his back caused Sid to startle and pull back, his wet cock slipping from Josh’s lips. Wordlessly, Geno offered him a towel.  Sid smiled up at him for just a moment before, looking down again to check on Josh. 

“How ya, doing, Josh?” Sid brushed a thumb across his lips, smearing spit and come across them.  Josh looked utterly debauched, lips wet and swollen, tear tracks down his face, cheeks flushed and sweat dripping from his temples.  He also positively glowed with satisfaction, a huge smile lighting his face.  Sid chuckled, “Yeah, you did so good.  You should be proud of yourself.  Welcome to the team.”  Sid placed a quick kiss on his lips before offering him a hand to pull him to his feet.

“Josh’s gift of submission is acceptable to the Captain.  Please welcome our newest Penguin teammate,” Sid said, looking around the room.  Applause and catcalls erupted causing Josh’s blush to darken. 

“Welcome to team, baby Pen,” Geno exclaimed as he pulled Josh into an enthusiastic kiss and an even bigger hug.  Other teammates swarmed them, forcing Geno to let go, eager to offer their own welcome to the newest Pen.

Sid stepped back out of the crowd ready to let the focus shift away from him. A big warm hand landed firmly on his shoulder, steering him toward the door.  “Come Sid,” Geno grabbed a bag from his stall before ushering them from the locker room and down the hall to an empty trainer’s room.

As the door closed behind them, Geno pushed Sid against the door and smashed his lips down on Sid’s.  The kiss was wild; lips, teeth and tongues, writhing around fiercely.  When Sid finally pulled away long enough to gasp for breath, Geno proceeded to suck and nibble his way down Sid’s neck, leaving a string of small red bite marks in his wake.  “So, damn hot, Sid!  Love seeing you dominate rookies.  So commanding!” Geno muttered as he moved on to Sid’s bare collarbones continuing to leave a trail of marks.

Geno tugged sharply on the towel around Sid’s waist causing it to fall to the floor. He took a long moment to survey Sid’s naked form.  “Bossy Captain Sid very hot, but now want my Sid.  Sid who craves cock, who wants to take all I’m give him.  Sid who obeys so beautifully, comes only with my permission.  Sid who only this way for me.”  Sid whimpered softly as Geno reached out to pinch and flick a nipple with his fingernail.

“Ah! G, whatever you want,” Sid panted as Geno continued to torment a single nipple. Sid’s cock twitched weakly, despite his recent release.

“Hmm…think I want to play with best ass in hockey for a while.  Bend over trainer’s table, Sid and present your ass for me to play with,” Geno instructed.

Sid blushed hotly but walked over to the table, resting his arms and upper chest on the table.  Sid could hear Geno rummaging around in the bag, then the sound of a chair being moved.  When he peeked over his shoulder he could see Geno sitting just behind him.  “Spread your legs wider.  Little wider, good!  Now push ass out toward me.  Such pretty view, Sid.”

Sid squirmed, embarrassed at the picture he was presenting. “G, I thought you wanted to fuck me, come on,” Sid whined.

“Hush, Sidney.  No more talking. Now reach back and spread big ass for me.  Let me see pretty pink little hole,” Sid heaved a sigh, but complied with the command.  Geno popped the top on the tube of lube, pouring a puddle into the small of Sidney’s back, drizzling more down his crack, enjoying Sid’s moans and twitches as the cold liquid dripped down through his crease and over his balls.

“So pretty, Sid,” Geno said as he started to circle a single finger around Sid’s pucker.  “So sensitive.” He continued to tease, circling, pressing gently, never pushing hard enough to enter. Sid moaned softly when Geno dipped his finger in the now warm puddle of lube before pressing harder against his hole, sliding one long finger slowly in.  “So soft here, Sid.  Everything else about you hard and muscled, but here so very soft,” Geno added another finger full of lube, enjoying the picture his finger made breaching the tiny hole; admiring how the skin pulled tight, seeming almost to cling as he pulled his finger out.

Slicking up two fingers this time, Geno pressed in again, enjoying the view of his large fingers slipping so easily inside.  Sid squirmed slightly at the added intrusion, but quickly relaxed into the sensation.  “Yes, good, Sid.  Let me in, so soft and wet for me,” Geno praised, thrusting his fingers deeper then slowly spreading them apart. “Need to stretch you properly so you can take my great big cock.”

Adding lube to his other hand, Geno reached around and wrapped a huge hand around Sid’s cock.  Still sensitive from his recent orgasm, Sid rocked back, away from the stimulation but further onto the fingers still buried in his ass.  A low groan escaped him as he rose on tiptoes trying to escape the overwhelming sensations.

“Now, now, Sid.  Be good, you can take this,” leaning in slightly Geno nipped at an ass cheek causing another moan from Sid.  “Settle down.  Let me take care of you.”  Geno continued to thrust with his fingers, rocking Sid’s hips forward slightly into the hand holding his cock.  The two-fold stimulation soon had its desired effect and Sid’s cock began to harden again.

“Third finger, Sid.  Relax and let me in,” Geno coached as he added more slick.  The wet, squelching sound it made when he pushed in was delightful and he knew Sid’s face and upper chest would be covered with an embarrassed flush.  “So wet and ready for me.  Sound juicy and ripe, Sid,” Geno teased.  Sid’s cheeks flexed, tightening, trying to hide his hole from view.

“No Sid.  This _my_ ass and I’m want to watch it take my fingers,” Geno curled his fingers slightly, just enough to drag lightly over Sid’s prostate as he slid them out then back in again.  Sid quivered, muscles flexing uncontrollably at the added stimulation.  Goosebumps broke out on the backs of his thighs.  Geno tightened his hold on Sid’s cock, adding to the stimulation and it wasn’t long before Sid was moaning and rocking his hips trying desperately to get the little bit more he needed.

Geno removed both hands, causing a whimper of frustration, before standing, and using the last of the lube to slick his own cock.  “You come on my dick, Sid.  I share Captain with team, but Sidney needs to remember he’s mine.” One long, steady thrust had Geno sliding all the way in, filling Sid full.  Sid arched his back, pushing his ass out even more trying to take Geno as deep as possible.

“Hold on, Sid.  I’m fuck you now,” Geno matched words with deeds, pistoning his hips and nailing Sid’s prostate. “You not come until I say.”

“Ahhhh!” Sid grabbed for the edge of the table.  His cock bobbed, painfully unattended, as Geno used both hands to hold Sid’s hips in place.  Geno’s thrusts continued fast and hard and it wasn’t long before he came buried deep in Sid’s ass.  Geno slouched for a few moments, resting on Sidney’s back, arms wrapped loosely around Sid’s waist.

“Best Sid, so good for me,” Geno’s voice was soft and slurred. Sid clenched his ass, trying to hold Geno inside as long as possible.  He turned pleading eyes up to Geno, rocking his hips in a silent plea for attention.

“So needy, Sid.  Boys not know you such a greedy sub, always want to come.  But I’m love you so I give you what you need,” Geno wrapped his hand around Sid, and set up a hard, fast rhythm.  “You come for me now, Sid.  Not for team.  Not for rookies.  Only me.  This mine, Sid.”   The exquisite pressure and possessive words tipped Sidney quickly over the edge.

Geno stood slowly, pulling a limp Sidney up with him.  Sid moaned at the sensation of Geno’s now soft cock slipping from him, followed by gush of come and lube trickling from his ass and down his legs. 

“Eww!  G, I’m all sticky and gross now,” Sid complained.

“No whine, Sid.  Just for that no sweats for you.  Have to go back to locker room in towel with come running down your thighs,” Geno pulled a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of the duffel bag and proceeded to pull them on, ignoring Sid’s disbelieving glare.

“Really, G?  You fuck me silly and won’t give me pants?  What are you, a caveman?”

Geno pulled his sub into a hug, placing a loud smacking kiss on his head. “Need to remind new teammates that you mine.  Also remind Captain Grumpy who he belongs to.”

With a show of mock reluctance Sid wrapped his arms around his Dom and looked up at Geno’s smiling face.  “Needy Dom.  So pushy.  Don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

Geno snorted but continued to hold Sid tight. “So, did you know Archie want to submit today?” 

“Nope, took me totally by surprise.  He was so sweet though, went down so easy.  With that and his pain kink, he’s going to have his choice of mentors.

“Yes, very sweet.  Good at deep throat.  Likes having hair pulled.  All good traits in a submissive,” Geno nodded thoughtfully.

Sid narrowed his eyes.  “Yeah, all good traits in someone else’s submissive.”  He pulled away to retrieve the towel, wrapping it around his waist, before sauntering to the door, “But needy, greedy caveman Doms would be bored in two minutes flat.”

“Good thing I’m got you then,” Geno planted a playful swat on his ass as they walked out the door. “I’m never get bored with you.”


	2. Ryan Reaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might not be the most traditional submission, but Sid is used to thinking outside the box.

“Sid, we need to talk,” Reaves said as he cornered him in the player’s lounge the next day. 

“For sure.  What do we need to talk about?” Sid looked up from the book he was reading.  He was supposed to be meeting Geno and Tanger for lunch, but they were late, as usual.

“I’m not some twenty-something rookie sub, you get that right?” Ryan stared earnestly at Sid.

“Umm, yeah, obviously,” Sid said slowly, not sure where this was going.

“And you know they brought me in to take care of you and the kids, right?” Ryan went on.

“Well, the kids sure, but I can pretty much take care of myself,” Sid’s voice was noticeably cooler.

“Cut the shit, Crosby.  You know management brought in an enforcer to help prevent any more concussions in their precious sub Captain.  Well, and to keep Geno on the ice instead of in the box after defending his Captain’s honor.  You’re not a stupid man, you know this,” Reaves glared at Sid for a moment before continuing.  “So, you know there’s no way I can just drop to my knees in the locker room and suck your dick. You get that, right?”

Well, fuck.  Sid was hoping to avoid thinking about this for a few more weeks at least. “Well, I get that you don’t really _want_ to….” Sid started before Reaves’ groan cut him off.

“You didn’t check my Klein-Gartner score, did you?” Reaves sagged into a chair across from Sid.  Sid must have looked blank because he ran his hands over his face in frustration.  “Sid, my Klein dominance score is an 9.  I literally cannot kneel down and just suck your dick.”

“Oh. Well.  Fuck, that’s gonna make things difficult,” Sid commented with massive understatement. Sid was a 3 on the Gartner submissive scale, so he could switch if he had to, but he’d never had to dominate anyone that high on the Klein scale.  “Ummm….”

“Yeah, ‘ummm,’” Reaves said sarcastically.

“So,” Sid said cautiously, “You’ve had to submit to previous Captains, how did that work?”

“Yeah, exactly, once.   To Eric Brewer, when I was a rookie.  He knew what my Klein score was, so we settled on a different kind of submission.  He had a few inches and a fuck-ton more experience than me, and he still had to beat me to a pulp, to get me to submit.” He snorted.  “There’s no way in hell management is letting me spar with you, even if you could take me, which you can’t.  So, that puts us back at square one.”

“Hey guys, why so gloomy?” Tanger asked as he dropped onto the loveseat next to Sid.  Geno came around and took the final chair in the sitting area, looking back and forth between Sid and Reaves.

“Problem?” Geno asked when no one responded to Tanger.

“I guess you could say that,” Sid finally answered, breaking the stare-off with Reaves to look at Geno.

“So what problem?” Geno asked when nothing more was forthcoming from either of them.

“Reaves is a Klein 9.  He’s never had to offer a sexual submission and a physical confrontation isn’t an option for us,” Sid summarized.

“Oh, yeah, that’s a problem,” Tanger said unhelpfully.  “Any thoughts on how to get around this?”

“Nope, that’s about as far as we’d gotten in our discussions,” Reaves looked at the A's with a flat, unamused stare.

“This needs vodka.  Come to lunch with us, we drink vodka and think of solutions,” Geno offered.

“G, we’re not getting blitzed in the middle of the afternoon,” Sid huffed his disapproval of that plan.

“As good a plan as any,” Tanger stood, tugging Sid up after him.  “We’re clearly not going to solve this problem sober.”

 

Despite their best efforts, copious amounts of alcohol did not produce a solution to the problem.  Sid spent his off day feeling out of sorts and frustrated by the problem of Reaves’ submission.  There had to be a way around this, but for the life of him, he couldn’t think of what it would be. 

Following practice the next day, Sid and Ryan headed out to lunch together to discuss the problem further.  Sid took him to a quirky little deli that had best pastrami sandwiches in Pittsburgh.  After picking up their orders, they settled into a booth in the back so they could talk undisturbed. 

“So, did you have any thoughts on how we’re going to do this?” Ryan asked.

“Not really, no,” Sid looked glum.

“So what’s our next step, here?”  Reaves looked down, fidgeting with the silverware for a minute, before fixing his gaze on Sid, “I really want to play Penguins hockey, Sid.  I think I can be an asset to the team.  I want to protect you and the kids.  I’m damn good at that.”

Sid smiled, “I’ll bet you’re a fiercely protective Dom, right?”

Ryan flashed a quick smile back.  “Yeah, you could say that.  I may have been accused of being overprotective.  Once.  Or twice,” he admitted sheepishly.

“So what makes you overprotective?  What type of things do you expect of your subs?”  Sid looked honestly curious.

“Well, I’m pretty strict about my subs taking good care of themselves.  We usually work out a healthy nutrition plan, a workout schedule, a sleep regimen.  They usually have chores they need to complete daily.  I like them to check in regularly so I know where they are and what their plans are if we’re not together.  Not so I can veto their activities or anything, just so I know where they are if they run into any trouble.  I don’t really think that’s too much to ask,” he ended rather defensively.

“Nah, that seems pretty reasonable for someone with strong protective instincts,” Sid said slowly, “I’m sure you’re pretty upfront about your needs before you sign a contract.  You do use contracts, right?”

Ryan glared, “Of course I use contracts!  Ensuring the safety and wellbeing of anyone under my care is of utmost importance.”

“Hey, I get that,” Sid said, raising his hands to show he meant no offense.  “I can appreciate that sentiment as both a sub and a Captain.”

“So what’s it like being a submissive and the Captain of a pro hockey team?  That can’t be easy.” Ryan turned the tables on Sid.

Sid took a bite of his sandwich to give himself time to think before answering, “It’s not as bad as you might expect.  Juniors were way worse.”  At Ryan’s disbelieving look he continued, “They don’t allow any dynamic recognition in the Q locker rooms.  Everybody had to take etiquette classes, but you weren’t allowed any outlets for your instincts.  It led to a lot of overly aggressive doms and unstable subs who didn’t get the support they needed.  Unless you found a compatible teammate and were damn good at keeping things off the ice and out of sight, it was a rough couple years.”  Sid looked grim for a moment, before shaking it off and continuing.

“So, yeah, the NHL is actually a lot easier in some ways.  Most of the guys have found the structure and stability they need off the ice by the time they get here.  Rookies sometimes struggle, but they’re rookies and that’s expected.  Good mentors can usually help sort that out pretty quickly.  Most of the doms on the team get a little protective of their sub teammates, but that’s kind of the point of having a team at your back.  Subs don’t usually make it this far unless they’re willing to push back if it gets out of hand.”

“But what about when you’re on the ice?” Ryan asked, “Isn’t it more difficult then?”

“Ryan, when did I ever let your smack talk and pushy tendencies get the better of me on the ice?” Sid grinned at Ryan.  Ryan grimaced remembering games past.  “Sure, they try, but hockey subs have pretty thick skin and overall we tend to fall pretty low on the “obedience” side of the submissive scale.  Being too obedient gets you talked out of hockey about the time they start allowing full contact.”

“Huh.  I guess that makes sense,” Ryan sipped his tea.  “So how did your one and only submission go?”

Sid flashed him a quick grin, “I was that rookie with stars in his eyes.  Submitting to _Le Magnifique_ was not exactly a hardship.” 

“Oh, fuck!  I’d forgotten who your Captain was.  Yeah, that probably wasn’t a hardship at all.  Kinda like worshiping the Hockey Gods,” Ryan laughed, but sobered quickly, “So what are we going to do about this, Sid? I’ll admit I’m a bit worried.  Should I even be looking for a place to live, yet?” He looked down, fiddling with his silverware some more.

“Ryan,” Sid stared until Ryan finally met his eyes, “You can house hunt all you like.  I promise we will find a way to make this work.  I did not get to be Captain of this team by quitting just because something was difficult.  We will make this work.  We just have to think outside the box a bit.”  Ryan looked vaguely skeptical.  Sid reached over and grabbed his wrist, “I’ve got this.  I’ve got _you_ , Ryan.  Just give me a bit of time and I promise I can find a solution we can both live with.”

Ryan nodded slowly and Sid let go of his wrist, flashing him a quick grin.  “Now, let’s go grab dessert.  They make the most amazing cheesecake.”

 

As their lunch conversation kept replaying in his head over the next couple days, Sid began to formulate a plan.  It certainly wasn’t a traditional submission, but the more he thought about it, the more certain Sid became that it would work.

 

The last preseason game of the year was traditionally followed by a team bonding night, which realistically consisted of the team going out for dinner together and then heading to a bar and getting drunk.  Since Sid was in charge of choosing the dinner location, they usually went to the same steakhouse, followed by whatever club or bar Geno and Tanger chose for the evening’s entertainment.  It was a nice place, and they knew Sid’s preferences well.

Sid was sitting about halfway down the long table with Geno on one side, Reaves on the other and Tanger across from him.  “So do you know what you want?” Sid asked Ryan, idly looking over his own menu.

“I was thinking the New York Strip, with mushrooms and onions, and I was debating between the sweet potato casserole and the lobster mac and cheese.  Got a recommendation?”

Sid looked up, “Neither.  Too much fat and carbs for your nutrition plan.”  Ryan looked disbelieving, Geno snorted and hid behind his menu and Tanger tried to cover his laugh with a cough.  “Really, Ryan.  I’d suggest a side of their grilled seasonal veggies.  They make them with a special sauce that’s divine and it won’t trash your diet plan.”

“O-kay,” Ryan drawled slowly, looking back at the menu.  “I don’t actually see anything like that on here.”

“Just ask for a side order of Sid’s veggies,” Tanger said helpfully, “they’ll know exactly what you mean.”

“Right.  Of course they will,” Ryan looked around like he was expecting a prank, but not quite sure how it was going to play out.

When the waitress finally got to him, Ryan decided to play along, he was nothing if not a good sport after all, “I’ll have the New York Strip and a side of Sid’s veggies, please.”  She just smiled, asked him how he wanted his steak cooked and moved on to the next guy.

When his dinner came it was a beautiful steak with a heaping side of delicious looking vegetables covered in a truly delicious glaze.  Ryan mentally shrugged, if this was a prank it was the best tasting one he’d ever endured.

Conversation was lively and he soon forgot about the weirdness of ordering dinner.  Maybe it was a Sid thing, everyone knew Crosby was a bit odd.  When dessert menus finally came around, he was full and happy and he didn’t really give it much thought when Sid tugged the menu out of his hand and said, “No dessert for you tonight.  We need you lean and mean for the regular season.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Captain,” Ryan shrugged and went back to talking about the Blue’s defense with Tanger.

After the first road game the team went out dinner as a group again.  Everyone was feeling pretty good.  They’d beaten the Blackhawks at home, never a small feat.  This time Geno tugged the menu out of his hand and yelled across the room, “Hey, Sid, what Reaves allowed to have for dinner?”

Sid looked over, and said seriously, “Fish or chicken with a baked potato and a side of veggies.”  And just like that it became a _thing_.  The guys gave him shit for letting Sid choose his meals, but it was the most harmless hazing he’d ever endured and the food was good, so let them chirp.

 

Like most teams, the Pens played two-touch before games as part of warm ups.  When Ryan was invited to play, he accepted quickly.  It was fun, it was good team bonding and it was a good way to get to know your teammates.

When Sid saw him coming down the hall with Olli, he flashed his dimpled grin, “Hey, Ryan.  Gonna play?”

“Yeah, I thought I would.  It’s a usual part of my routine,” Ryan answered.

“Great.  Then you’re in charge of getting the ball.  Just go ask Dana where it is and be sure to get it back when we’re done?  Thanks, man.”  Sid smiled and turned back to say something to Geno.

Ryan looked at Olli, “Did I turn into a rookie when I wasn’t looking?  I would have sworn menial tasks were rookie jobs.”

Olli shrugged, “Usually yes, but on Pens when Sid asks, we usually just do it. It’s easier.  I think I saw Dana in the stick room down that hall.”  He pointed helpfully.

“Fine.  Whatever.  I’ll be the ball boy,” Ryan rolled his eyes but went to fetch the soccer ball.

The game against Nashville was ugly and the game with the Caps was just brutal.  Fresh off their longer vacations and still smarting from their early exits, both teams came out gunning for the Pens and Ryan had his work cut out for him.  When they beat Tampa Bay, he was more than ready for a night out. 

The team adjourned to a club and it wasn’t long before Ryan was feeling no pain.  He was eyeing up a smokin’ hot brunette and friends over by the bar, when Sid sat down beside him and handed him a glass.  He smiled and took a large drink without even looking at the contents.

“What the hell, man?”  He gave the clear liquid a dirty glare before turning it on Sid.  “Water?”

“Hydration is important.  You’ll thank me in the morning.  Drink it all and I’ll leave you alone,” Sid watched patiently, waiting for Ryan to drink.

“Really?  This is weird even for you Crosby.  Do you baby the rookies like this too?”  When Sid just sat and waited patiently, Ryan decided it was easier to just do it and get it over with.  “Happy now?”  Sid just smiled, patted him on the back and wondered off to a different group of teammates.

An hour later Sid wandered back with another glass of water, Ryan rolled his eyes but drank it and went back to his conversation. 

It shouldn’t have surprised him at all, when Sid wandered over again, another glass in hand.  Sid merely smiled and handed it to him.  Ryan drank it and handed it back empty.  When Sid still didn’t leave, Ryan looked up expectantly, “Was there something else you needed, Sid?”

“Yep.  It’s time for us to go,” Sid said. 

“Go?  As in leave?  It’s not even midnight yet! You’re kidding right?” Ryan glared, “I’m having fun, I don’t want to go back yet.”

“We need our sleep.  We’re not 19 anymore,” Sid smiled blandly but didn’t budge.

“He’s kidding me, right?”  Ryan looked around at his teammates, waiting for the punchline.  They looked amused as hell but seemed almost as clueless about this as he was.

Sheary smirked and glanced between Ryan and Sid.  “Hey man, you are getting older.  You should probably do as grand-dad says.”  The rest of the table snickered but just looked expectantly at him to see what he would do.

Ryan looked back at Sid, “If this is some kind of new guy hazing, it’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of.  This is ridiculous, you know that right?”

“Yep, but we’re still leaving,” Sid said, patiently waiting for Ryan to move.

“Better do what the Captain says, if you don’t want to be skating suicides til you puke tomorrow,” was Kessel’s sage advice.

“You’re all a bunch of fucking weirdos.”  The rest of the guys laughed, but didn’t seem that surprised when he followed Sid back to their hotel.

Sid walked him up to his room. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow at 6 for a run before breakfast.”

Ryan flat out stared at him.  “Honestly, Sid?  You want to run before breakfast.  Are you for real?”

“For sure.  It’ll be good for us.  Start the day out right, sweat out all the toxins, you know?  You should probably drink some more water tonight before you go to sleep,” Sid just smiled blandly at Ryan.  “So I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Ryan could not believe this.  Crosby had to be the oddest man alive and it was just Ryan’s luck to get stuck with him.  Maybe he needed to chat with some of the others to see how they dealt with Sid’s overly solicitous attentions.  “Fine.  I’ll meet you in the lobby at six.  For a run. Before team breakfast.  Happy?”

Sid beamed back at him, “Very.  Night, Ryan.”  And with that he wandered off toward his own room at the other end of the hall.

Ryan let himself into his room and face planted on the bed. “Fuck my life.”

 

After that, they settled into a kind of routine.  Sid would text each night around nine to discuss their plans for the following day.  Usually they started with some kind of conditioning workout or training session, followed by lunch with the guys.  Afternoons we more relaxed, hanging out with various teammates, playing chel, doing stupid publicity stuff for the media folks.  Evenings pretty low key, although he did get dragged to a “newbies” movie night with the younger guys.

It wasn’t all bad; Sid was a pretty decent training partner and Ryan was competitive enough to make the workouts a challenge for both of them.  Lunches were a source of amusement for the whole team, especially when Ryan wasn’t even offered a menu.  They took great delight in seeing what Sid ordered for him every day; he was pretty sure bets were being taken.

“This is just so damn bizarre,” Ryan complained to Kessel and Hagelin at lunch one day.  “Did he do this to you when you got here?”

Phil and Carl exchanged a look before Carl answered, “No, not exactly.”

“So what’s going on then?  I just don’t get it,” Ryan huffed, picking at his nicoise salad listlessly. “The rumors all said Sid was a bit odd, but that doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Carl looked thoughtful, “I’m sure there’s a reason.  Sid always has a reason for doing things.  We maybe can’t see it just yet, but you have to trust there’s a purpose.”

“Either that or it’s the world’s most elaborate prank,” Phil said as he ate the last of his fries. 

 

As the fifteenth game submission deadline loomed, Ryan found himself getting more and more stressed about his situation.  When he approached Sid, Sid just smiled and told him not to worry everything was being taken care of.  Strangely enough that didn’t make Ryan feel even remotely better.

They played Edmonton and Winnipeg at home before leaving on a five game roadie.  Ryan figured since it was traditional for the submission to take place on home ice, it had to happen soon.  So the day before the Edmonton game, he once again cornered Sid in the player’s lounge.

“We need to talk, Sid.  I need to know your plans for accepting my submission.  We’re running out of time here if your plan doesn’t work to come up with alternatives,” Ryan looked pleadingly at his Captain.  “I really want to stay here, Sid.  You guys are a little bizarre, but I’m having fun here and we’re playing good hockey.  I don’t know what I’ll do if you guys decide not to keep me.”

Sid leaned forward, grabbing Ryan’s shoulders, demanding Ryan’s full attention. “Just trust for a little bit longer, Ryan.  I promise you; I’ve worked out a compromise that will be acceptable to both of us and to the team as a whole.  I won’t force you to do anything that you can’t do.  Please, give me your faith for just a little bit longer, everything will be clear soon.”  Ryan stared at Sid for a long moment before finally nodding slowly.

“You’re my Captain Sid.  I’m trusting you.  Please don’t screw me over.”

Sid beamed at him, “I’ve got you, Ryan.”

Edmonton was a wild game—fast, furious and damn good hockey by both sides.  Say what you want about generational talents but the competition brought out the best in both of them.  Sid was on fire, but McDavid kept it close.  When the final buzzer rang and the Pens eeked out a win, everyone was in the mood to celebrate.

Geno’s choice of bar was rowdy and fun.   The shots kept coming and Ryan kept drinking them.  When Sid showed up with the inevitable glass of water, Ryan groaned.  “Please Sid.  Could you try to be normal for just one night?  Maybe pester Archie or someone instead?”

“Drink it, Ryan.  I need you sober and consenting tomorrow,” Sid placed the glass in his hand.  That sounded ominous, so Ryan drank it and decided that was enough shots for one night.

That left getting laid as the other option for entertainment.  It had been a while and Ryan decided maybe it wasn’t such a bad compromise.  Looking around he saw several lovely subs who didn’t seem to have doms in attendance.  He could work with that.

Making his way over to the bar, he sat down next to a lovely woman, with long black hair, a café au lait complexion, and a distinct lack of collar.  He smiled and introduced himself and commenced with his signature flirting.  Corrina was indeed single, knew nothing about hockey and was very interested in seriously dominant men. 

Just as he was getting ready to offer her a scene, he felt someone slip up behind him and wrap an arm his back.  When he turned, he saw Sid, smiling charmingly at Corrina.

“Sorry, Ryan, I hate to tear you away from your lovely companion, but it’s time we left for the night.  Big day tomorrow,” Sid said despite the thunderous glare Ryan was shooting his way.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you said you were single,” Corrina looked back and forth between them. “Guess not, huh?”

“No, I really....” Ryan started, but Sid cut him off.

“Yeah, he’s committed for a little bit longer at least.  Sorry,” Sid patted Ryan’s back as Corrina moved away.  “Let’s go, Ryan.  Time to call it a night.”

“God damn it, Crosby!  That’s just going too far.  You might be my Captain but you are not in charge of my sex life!” Ryan fumed.

Sid leveled a flat look at him.  “Ryan, if I promise to explain everything after skate tomorrow, will you do this for me with no more questions and no more whining? I would not ask this of you if it wasn’t important.”

Ryan glared back, revealing a mix of frustration, stress, and worry.  “Only if you promise to never, ever cock block me again, Sid.  This had better be a fucking brilliant explanation, because I can honestly not think of a good reason to do this to a teammate, man.”  He rubbed his hand over his neck roughly.  “Fuck it.  Alright, I’m going home.  I’ll see you at skate tomorrow, Sid.”

Sid looked honestly sincere when he patted Ryan’s shoulder.  “Thank you, Ryan.  Your trust means a lot to me.”  Ryan just shook his head and walked outside to call an Uber.  Rumor _so_ didn’t begin to cover the levels of crazy on this fucking team.

 

Ryan spent most of practice waffling between being furious with Sid and worried about what was going to happen once they got back to the locker room.  Sid had implied that he was expected to offer his submission today and Ryan still had no idea what he was going to do.  The thought of getting it wrong made him feel sick.

As practice ended, the coaches left the ice and the guys headed toward the gate.  Sid blocked the exit, refusing to tell anyone why until they were all gathered around.  “Everyone take a knee.”

Ryan looked around, everyone looked expectant rather than confused or unhappy.  Oddly, it was Geno’s voice that broke the silence.  “Okay, Pens, Ryan Reaves is making petition to join team.” All eyes shifted to him and he froze where he knelt with the other guys, before turning slowly to glare at Sid.  What the fuck was going on?  How could Sid do this to him?  Ryan had given him his trust, he’d gone along with all the weird shit, he’d…his brain stuttered in a cloud of fury and hurt. 

Ryan noticed a small rippling as the players made way for Sid to stand in front of him.  Ryan could barely look at him. He felt betrayed.  He’d done everything Sid asked and in return….

“Ryan, Ryan!” Sid’s voice finally broke through his chaotic thoughts. He glared furiously up at Sid.  It was probably better to get through the rest of this humiliation so he could start planning his future.

“Ryan Reaves, as the Captain of the Penguins, I accept your submission,” Sid said staring intently at Ryan. “Over the course of the last month you have freely and willingly offered your submission, proving repeatedly your willingness to submit to the care and guidance of the Captain, even when his desires conflicted with yours.”

“Sid, what in the hell are you talking about?  I haven’t offered my submission at all,” Ryan rose to his feet, clenching his fists and stepping into Sid’s personal space. “Is this some kind of fucking game to you?”

Sid refused to back down, his voice calm even in the face of Ryan’s anger.  “Ryan, think for a minute.  In the course of a month, you’ve let me dictate your diet, your exercise routines, assign you team chores that would normally be the work of rookies.  You’ve let me set your sleep schedule, you check in with me daily as to what your plans for the day are and last night you even let me have control of whether or not you got off,” Sid’s smiled tentatively at him.  “I really don’t know that I could have asked for a more perfect submission, Ryan.”

Ryan was thankful no one brought phones on the ice; he was sure the expression on his face must have been stupidly priceless.

“If I complete the pledge now are you going to punch me?” Sid asked when Ryan continued to just stare at him dumbly.

“Sid, I don’t know what to say,” Ryan started.

Sid rolled his eyes, “When it’s your turn you say ‘I do.’  Don’t worry, I’ll prompt you.”  Ryan heard Tanger snort and saw several guys using their gloves to hide their smiles.  “Now, Ryan Reaves, will you freely offer your service and skills to the Penguins organization, promising to play to the best of your ability, support your teammates both on and off the ice and to submit to the guidance and care of its Captain?” Sid gestured to Ryan and it was Ryan’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I do.”

“Thank fuck!  Okay then, welcome to the team,” Sid grabbed his face with both hands and planted a loud, smacking kiss on his lips.  “Alright everyone, quick showers, lunch is on Ryan!”

Despite Sid’s orders, it still took the team a fair amount of time to congratulate their newest teammate and get to the chosen restaurant.  Ryan was starving by the time they arrived.  As the server approached him for his order, he heard Geno yell, “Hey Sid, what’s Ryan having for lunch?”

Sid smiled hugely as he yelled back, “How the fuck should I know?  Ask him yourself!”


	3. Antti Niemi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid decides goalies are way more trouble than they are worth; or, why hockey players should never be allowed to title pornos.
> 
> Kink warning: rope bondage and sexual fantasies

After Reaves’ rather emotional submission and the subsequent swing through Minnesota, Winnipeg, Edmonton, Calgary and Vancouver, Sid was glad to be back in Pittsburgh for a few days of peace and quiet.

He and Geno were lounging in bed, Geno sharing tidbits of team gossip as he checked his Twitter and Snapchat feeds, while Sid buried his face in his pillow making vague hmm-ing noises occasionally.

“Reaves changed Twitter picture to sheriff penguin pic.  Caption say, ‘It’s official and Captain approved!  There’s a new sheriff in Pittsburgh.’”  Sid snorted into his pillow.

“Handled him so well, Sid.  Let him earn place but keep pride.  My smart, sexy Captain,” Geno leaned down and placed a kiss on Sid’s temple.  A faint blush crawled across Sid’s cheeks but he just burrowed deeper into his pillow.

Geno went back to his phone, chuckling as he read comments on Reaves’ post.  “Niemi say, ‘My turn next. Can’t wait for my audition!’ Audition? Is that right word, Sid?”

Sid frowned, “Not really.  Audition is like a tryout or when an actor reads a small piece of a script for the director hoping he’ll be chosen to play the part.”

“So he think he need to perform good for Captain in order to stay?” Geno mused, “Or maybe think if he good enough, Captain pick him to sleep with?”  Geno’s voice was distinctly unhappy by the time he finished that last thought.  “Can’t have my Sid.  Not matter how good he is.  Sid mine!”

Sid wrapped his arm around Geno’s waist and snuggled closer, “No worries, G.  I’m totally yours and everyone knows that.  It must just be a language thing.  His English is good but every now and then something gets lost in translation.”

“Maybe have to remind everyone who Sid belong to,” Geno said, sitting his phone down on the bedside table and snuggling back under the covers. 

“Oh, yeah?” Sid suddenly didn’t look quite so sleepy.

“Mine,” Geno said as he rolled on top of Sid and began sucking a mark where Sid’s neck and shoulder met.

“For sure, G.  Yours,” Sid agreed blissfully.

 

When they finally got up for the day, much later in the morning, the Penguins team chat was filled with references to Niemi’s upcoming “audition.”

 **Tanger** :  Penguins make porno!  Please apply to audition!

 **Rusty** :  Boom chicka mow-mow!

 **Sheary** :  Are these open auditions?  The WBS baby pens want to know if they can get in on the action?

 **Olli** : Thought he wanted to make his submission, not porno? Please explain.

 **PhiltheThrill** : Where do we find a casting couch? 

 **TommyK** : Are we filming this?  Is that even allowed?

 **Tanger** :  Goalies gone WILD!!!!!

 **Horny** :  Goalie Dives Deep!!!!

 **Haggy** :  Spread Eagled in the Net.

 **JakenBake** : Taking it up the 5 hole!

 **Horny** :  OMG I can’t believe you said that!!!!!

 **Tanger** :  Awww…shy baby rookies grow up so fast.

 **Murs** :  Don’t be ridiculous.  Goalie Gods Dominate!!!!!

 **PhiltheThrill** :  Delusions of grandeur there, Murs?

Sid groaned and buried his face in his hands.  This was supposed to be the easy one.  Murray had just made a quick and simple submission; a lovely little blowjob then he was back in the net where belonged.  Zatkoff, Griess and Voukun had been the same.  This was turning into a goddamn production number—literally.

 

After practice, Sid pulled Niemi aside to chat for a few minutes, hoping to clarify things so the team could go back to focusing on more important things, like hockey.

“So, Nemo, let’s talk about your submission.  I take it you’re ready to get it over and done with?” Sid said as they grabbed lunch from the team cafeteria.

Antti considered this very seriously for a minute.  “I’m ready for my audition, yeah.”

Sid chuckled, “It’s not really an audition, man.  You’ve already got the part. You can just make a quick public submission and put this all behind you.”

Antti gave Sid a piercing look.  He spoke slowly, as if considering his words carefully, “That’s not really what I want though.  I want what you gave Archie and Reaves.”

Sid paused, sandwich half-way to his mouth.  “Ok-kay.  I’m not sure what you mean by what I gave them.  They both offered me their submissions and I accepted them.”  He set the sandwich back on the plate, appetite suddenly gone.

“But that’s not really all it was, was it?” Antti said. “In both cases you highlighted the personalities and skills of the player as a dominant or submissive.”  At Sid’s blank look, he continued. “In Josh’s case, when he submitted, you highlighted his desire to please, his love of praise, his ability to deep throat, and his pain kink.  It made it very easy for him to find a partner on the team with similar interests.  He and Ian seem to be getting along very well.”  Antti looked at Sid to see if he understood.

Sid knew they’d hooked up but he’d certainly never considered that he’d played a part in getting them together.

Antti went on, “With Reaves, you showed his need for control.  You highlighted his desire for a more 24/7 lifestyle, controlling his partner’s diet and exercise, as well as his pleasure.  I think Daniel Sprong is going to be lucky to have someone to take such complete care of him.  It will let him focus more on the ice and maybe this time he’ll stay up.  If not, it will still do him good to be under the care of such a strong and loving dom.

“I want you to do the same for me, Sid,” Antti fixed him with the full strength of his goalie stare.  “I want to audition to find a real place here.”

Sid sat back in his chair, lunch forgotten.  “Nemo, I honestly don’t know what to say, here,” Sid began, “I didn’t do that on purpose, it was just what they seemed to need to make their submissions easier.”

Antti smiled, “Then you have a gift, Sid, of bringing out the best in your teammates.  And I’d like you to do that for me, if possible.  I have some very specific interests and sometimes it’s hard to find the right partner, with your help maybe it’ll make finding the right person a little easier.”

Sid knew he was going to regret asking; knew that whatever came out of Nemo’s mouth next was going to complicate his life.  He still felt compelled to ask, “So when you say you have specific interests….” He trailed off, waiting for Antti to fill in the rest.

Antti smiled like he knew how much Sid really didn’t want to know.  “You don’t read Klein-Gartner dossiers on new teammates, huh?”

“Not unless management red flags something.  I figure everyone is entitled to as much privacy as I can give them,” Sid told him.

“You know other teams use them to ‘matchmake’?  Find rookies the best mentors, find stress partners for team?” Antti asked.

Sid nodded, “Yeah, I’ve heard that.  I’ve always figured the guys would be much better at sorting those things out if I kept my nose out of it.”  Sid shrugged. “It’s worked so far.”

“Obviously,” Antti smiled faintly, “You have a really healthy, happy Room.”  Sid struggled not to let his pleasure at the compliment show.  “And whether you intend to or not, I think the way you handle the submissions has a lot to do with that.” 

Sid had honestly never thought about it like that before.  Damn perceptive goalies!  He didn’t really like the idea of picking out partners for his teammates, but if something he did made it easier for them to do it themselves… He’d have to give that more thought later.

“So you want me to help you find someone who shares your unique interests? And you think the best way to do that is by highlighting those interests when you offer your submission?” Sid asked just to be certain they were on the same page.

Antti’s smile this time was blinding.  “Exactly. Thank you, Sid!”

“Wait! Wait! Wait!  Before you get too excited, I should probably know what, exactly, those interests are.” Sid felt a headache coming on. This was supposed to be easy, damn it!

“Have you ever heard the terms shibari or kinbaku?” Antti asked.

“Maybe?” Sid sounded doubtful. “Is it something to do with knots?”

“Ropes and knots, yes.  It’s a very lovely, traditional style of Japanese rope bondage.  It’s more elaborate than just tying someone to the headboard.  It’s,” Antti interrupted himself, “Well, I could go on for hours about it, but let’s just say it requires skill and training on the part of the Dom to do safely and a certain amount patience on the part of the sub.  There’s a certain headspace that rope subs get where the binding becomes a kind of almost meditative subspace.”  He shook his head, conveying his lack of words to describe the experience.

“So you’re looking for a patient hockey sub into calm, Zen bondage,” Sid rubbed his face with both hands, before glaring at Antti, “Is that _all_ you want?” Sid’s voice conveyed exactly how impossible he thought this request was.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I’m also very into teasing and orgasm control, so I’d prefer a sub with those interests as well,” Antti grinned back at Sid, totally unrepentant.

Sid just stared at the goalie for a long moment, at a total loss for words.  Where the hell was he going to find a calm hockey player, let alone one into ropes and teasing.  Fuck his life!  The hockey gods must hate him.  “Sure, Nemo, I’ll get right on that.”

“Thanks, Sid, I knew I could count on you,” he patted Sid on the shoulder and headed off to join Matt by the dessert bar.

 

“Geno, he wants me to matchmake for him!” Sid whined that night as they were getting ready for bed.  “He wants me to find him someone who is really into getting tied up.”

“Shouldn’t be that hard.  Lots of subs like being restrained.  _You_ like being restrained, Sid.  Making this more difficult than has to be,” Geno patted Sid’s ass and started brushing his teeth.

“Not just like normal tying up, but like seriously complicated bondage with lots of rope in pretty patterns.  I had to spend two hours this afternoon just reading up on this stuff,” Sid huffed in frustration.  “It looks like it would take hours to put some of those patterns on.  Hockey players are not the most patient people in the world.  Can you see Guentzel sitting still for an hour while someone tied him up?”

Geno laughed as he walked back into their bedroom and started getting undressed.  “Ha! Jake can’t sit still long enough to eat breakfast.  He like Tigger from book Victoria read.”

“Exactly!” said Sid sounding vindicated. “There’s no way I’m going to find someone who wants to sit still for hours while someone puts rope on them!”  He flopped down on his side of the bed.  “This was supposed to be the easy one, G.  Whatever happened to nice simple blowjobs?”

“Poor, poor Captain.  Life so hard for you,” Geno cooed facetiously as he wrangled Sid under the covers and tucked him into the little spoon position. 

“Do you think I could make blowjobs a _thing_?  Tell everyone it’s my new superstition and they just have to get over themselves?” Sid asked, as Geno shut out the light.

Geno chuckled.  “Sleep, Sid.  Worry about rope-obsessed goalies tomorrow,” Geno advised.  He kissed the nape of Sid’s neck and snuggled in to sleep.

 

The day after the Arizona game, Sid and Geno invited the team over for an afternoon of video games and lounging.  They didn’t get to do this as often as they used to and it was always good to spend time off the ice getting to know the newer guys.  After mountains of Chinese takeout, the guys settled into the den to play video games.   Conor, Rusty, Jake and Olli currently had the controllers and were jostling around on the main couch in the front of the TV.  The older guys were sprawled across the rest of the chairs and sofas chirping whoever was currently in the lead.

Sid smiled fondly at the raucous scene as he handed Geno a fresh beer and sat down on the loveseat next to him.  “It’s good to have them all here.  We should do this more often,” Sid cuddled closer to Geno.

“Mmm, say that now, wait til rookies kick your butt at Mario Kart, then can’t wait to send them home,” Geno teased him. 

A cry went up from the rookies as Rusty jumped to his feet and cellied in victory.  His happy dance got a little wild and it wasn’t long before Olli, Jake and Rusty were giggling like idiots in a pile of limbs on the floor. 

As the guys straightened themselves out, Sid saw Nemo reach down and tug at Olli’s sleeve.  Olli jerked back quickly pulling his sleeve down to cover his wrist.  A quick, rather heated exchange in Finnish had Sid standing and approaching the pair.  “Everything alright?” he asked, glancing between the men.

“Do you have some antibiotic ointment somewhere? Maybe some gauze?” Nemo asked.

“It’s fine, Sid.  Antti is just being overprotective.  Really, don’t worry about it,” Olli demurred, tucking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

“It didn’t look like nothing to me, Olli.  Those need to be taken care of,” Nemo insisted gently.  When the young sub kept his hands resolutely in his pockets, Antti looked pleadingly at Sid.

“Let me see your hands, Olli,” Sid held out his own hands in demand.  Reluctantly, Olli took his hands from his pockets and placed them in Sid’s.  Gently turning them this way and that, Sid looked for what might be causing Nemo distress.

“His wrists,” Nemo muttered softly.

Gently Sid released one hand so he could push back the sleeve and see what had caused Nemo’s concern.  He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the red, weeping rope-burned skin.  Olli flinched and tried to pull his hand away, but Sid held firm. 

“Hey G, can you grab the first aid kit from the closet?” Sid’s didn’t yell, but his request did draw the attention of the guys in the room.  Geno looked puzzled but rose immediately to fetch the requested item.

“Olli hurt himself falling off the couch?” Tanger asked from the other side of the room.  “What kind of d-man is that breakable?”

Sid ignored him in favor of asking Olli, “So, tell me what happened here.  How did you get these marks?”

Olli squirmed, uncomfortable with all the attention now directed his way.    He started to speak rapidly in Finnish, but Antti cut him off.  “Don’t tell me.  Your Captain asked you a question.”

“Really, Sid it’s nothing.  We were playing around and the ropes got a little too tight.  It’s my fault; if I’d just held still….” Olli’s voice trailed off in the face of the thunderous glares he was receiving from Sid, Antii and Geno, who’d arrived with the medical kit just in time to hear the last part.

“Someone tie you up and then tell you this your fault?” Geno looked furious.  Sid took the first aid kit and handed it to Antti before wrapping his arms around Geno and attempting to sooth his angry dom.

“No, it wasn’t like that at all,” Olli tried again, frustration clear in his voice.

“It was my fault.” 

Everyone turned to see Scott Wilson standing there looking upset and uncomfortable and like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Olli and I were playing together last night.  He asked if I could tie him to the bed, and I wanted to make him happy but all I could find for rope was some twine in my junk drawer.  We used it but then things got a little enthusiastic and I got distracted and…” his voice trailed off and he had to clear his throat before he could continue, “When I took it off we noticed it had left some pretty awful marks.  I swear I didn’t know it was going to do that,” Scott looked back and forth between Sid and Geno, trying to gauge their reactions to his confession.

“He did put ointment and gauze on it after, but I didn’t want to draw attention to it today so I took it off before I got here,” Olli chimed in, obviously unwilling to let Scott take the full blame.

“So everything was consensual, if not exactly safe?” Sid asked, looking first at Olli and then at Scott.  Both young men nodded rather sheepishly.

“Scott, would you please come here?” Antti asked.  Sid and Geno stepped back, making way for Scott to reach Antti and Olli.

“So, a lesson for all young doms,” Antti said quietly, looking around the room, “There are many fine uses for rope, but binding a partner to the bed is not one of them.”  He pushed Olli’s sleeve out of the way, then handed Scott the antibiotic salve.  “As a dom, you should never leave marks that last longer than you do.  If you create a long term mark, it’s your duty to be around long enough to care for it until it heals—especially if the partner is a friend and teammate.” Scott looked abashed at the rebuke. “If you don’t want to stick around, you need to know how not to leave marks that last more than a few hours.” 

Antti watched as Scott carefully applied the ointment to the first wrist, then handed him a roll of gauze.  Under his close supervision, Scott carefully wrapped and taped Olli’s wrist.  At Antti’s nod of approval he started on the other wrist.

As Scott continued to care for Olli, Antti continued his lecture.  “If you want to tie a partner to the bed, you should be using proper cuffs not rope.  A nice set of wide leather cuffs with D-rings spreads the stress across a wider surface and prevents damage to circulation and tendons; if the cuffs are padded they should prevent bruising.  Every sub who likes being restrained should have a set in his play bag, so that his dom isn’t forced to improvise unsafely.”  He gently lifted Olli’s chin with a knuckle forcing him to meet Antti’s eyes.  “I will help you shop for a good set if you want.”  Olli blushed scarlet and ducked his head again.

“Every dom who likes restraint play or who plays with subs who do, should have a set in his bag, too.  If you play with a variety of partners, get a set of padded fabric ones with Velcro, so you can size it properly to each partner,” Antti stared at Scott, until Scott nodded his understanding.  “As long as the cuffs have ring attachments you can then connect them together with chain or rope or ties.”

“So, no tying up subs with rope.  Got it,” Scott said as he finished taping the last wrist.

“I didn’t actually say that,” Antti corrected, mildly.  “There are ways of tying a sub with rope that are both beautiful and safe, but it requires training and practice.”

“Oh, yeah?” Scott and Olli looked at him curiously. “Like how?”

“That may be a lesson for another day,” Antti shrugged, “Don’t want to bore the rest of the team.”

“Actually, if you’re offering, I wouldn’t mind seeing a demonstration,” Patric called from across the room.  “I’ve heard rumors that you’re a shibari master and it isn’t every day you get to see something like that.”

“We’re supposed to be having fun and relaxing. This can’t really be how you want to spend your day off?” Antti looked around the room.  There were lots of curious looks.

“How about compromise,” Geno suggested. “Can set up the living room for demonstration and anyone wants to watch can move there.  Anyone wants play video games can stay here.  Sound fair?”

“I guess so,” Antti conceded.

“Great!  What you need for demonstration, Nemo?”

“Well, the first thing I need is a volunteer.”

“I volunteer,” Olli said quietly.

“Sweet boy,” Antti patted him softly on the cheek, “With your wrists like that you can’t be my volunteer.”

“Sid volunteer,” Geno said, decisively.

“G!”

“Geno…”  Sid and Antti both protested simultaneously.

“Perfect solution!” Geno overruled them both.  “Captain help give newest teammate what he needs, yes?” he narrowed his eyes and glared between them.  “Great!  Decided then, best solution!  What else you need Nemo?”

“Ah, Sid should change into soft, lightweight, comfortable clothes—maybe an old t-shirt and sleep pants?  I have my gear bag in my car; I can get the equipment I’ll need from there.  I’ll need some drinks and some sugary snacks for aftercare.  This can be very intense for the sub, so aftercare is going to be most important,” Antti went through his list of needs.

“Fine.  Off you go, Sid,” Geno swatted him lightly on the ass.  “Get changed. I’m set up living room and raid your chocolate stash.”

“G!” Sid protested, but Geno nudged him out the door and toward the stairs.  “Fine! But don’t eat all my chocolate!” 

 

When Sid returned to the main floor, he saw the furniture had been shifted so that there was a big open space.  The entire team seemed to be milling or lounging around in the living room waiting to watch him get trussed up like a turkey.  How wonderful.

Antti and Geno talked quietly as Antti set out ropes of various different lengths and colors on a small side table that used to hold a lamp.  Sid also noticed safety scissors, a stack of towels and a bottle of Gatorade. 

Antti smiled when he saw him approach, “You okay with this Sid?  You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No, you wanted to show off your skills and I said I’d try to help.  This isn’t really what I envisioned,” Sid shrugged, “but I guess it serves the purpose.”

“If you’re sure,” Antti fixed him with his goalie gaze but Sid refused to squirm.

“I’m sure.  What do you need me to do?” Sid asked.

“Well, as I was explaining to your dom,” Antti smiled at Geno, “If it’s acceptable to you, I’d like to start with a body harness in the karada style and for that it would be best if you were shirtless. That will make it easier for them to see the patterns and for you to feel the rope against your skin.  I’ll need to pass ropes between your thighs a couple times, but otherwise I will not be touching your groin area at all.  However, don’t be surprised if you find yourself getting aroused, that’s a normal response for subs who enjoy restraint, which Geno assures me you do.”  Sid glared at Geno even as he felt his cheeks turn scarlet.

“Umm, yeah, don’t think that’ll be a problem with everyone watching me get tied up,” Sid muttered.

Antti chuckled.  “You never know, Sid.  Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.  So, would you be okay with that?”  Sid nodded.  It wasn’t like the guys had never seen him shirtless before.

“We’ll be using the green, yellow, red safety system, so if at any time that changes, you let me know,” Antti commanded.

“Green, yellow, red.  Got it,” Sid acknowledged.

“If that goes well, and you’re comfortable in the rope, I’ll have you stand with your back to the audience and I’ll do a version of the dragonfly sleeve on your arms.  This will pull your arms behind your back, and may cause some strain on your shoulders so if you experience any discomfort, tell me right away,” Antti waited until Sid acknowledged his instructions.

“Really, Sid, this is important.  Management would kill me if I hurt you even accidentally.  No matter how floaty or spacey you may feel, you have to tell me if you feel any discomfort.  I won’t leave you tied long, probably no more than 30 minutes tops,” Antti told him seriously.

“We’re good, Nemo.  I absolutely promise to tell you if I am uncomfortable mentally or physically,” Sid reassured the goalie.

“Okay, then let’s get started. Please take off your shirt, Sid.”  Antti raised his voice slightly, “I think we’re ready to begin, if everyone wants to find a seat.”

Geno gave Sid a quick kiss “for luck”, and took the discarded shirt with him to his favorite oversized chair, now centered in the front of the demonstration space.

“First, I want to say thank you to Sid for allowing himself to be volunteered to be my model.  He’s a good sport, for a Captain,” Antti said with a grin.  Whoops and catcalls from the room followed. 

“Okay, I’m going to start by demonstrating, a karada style harness.  If you’ve ever seen or googled shibari or kinbaku, you’ve probably seen pictures of this.  Its basic diamond patterns are elegant and classic.  As always, when I do rope work, I use a treated hemp rope. Unlike twine,” Antti glanced over to where Scott and Olli sat side by side, looking sheepish, “hemp rope, properly treated is soft and minimally scratchy; it leaves lovely red lines on the submissive’s body rather than open wounds.  I won’t bore you with technical details, but you ever want to learn more, come talk to me.”

Antti selected a bundle of black rope and demonstrated the first knot in the tie.  He turned Sid so his back faced the audience of rapt hockey players, showing them where it should sit correctly on Sid’s back before draping a single strand over each of Sid’s shoulders and allowing the rope to dangle down his chest. He then turned Sid to face the crowd and proceeded to tie a series of knots down his front.

As he worked, Antti interspersed his public instruction with a low running monologue just for Sid.  “Each one of these knots is going to form the anchor points for a diamond.  I’m only going to do four knots today, but if you were my submissive I’d add a fifth triangle centered on your groin, highlighting your cock, with the lower knot teasing your balls.  If I were really in the mood to torment you, I’d add an extra knot that would either press against your perineum or your pucker, or maybe both.   Every time you moved even the slightest bit, you’d feel pressure in your most sensitive spots.”  Sid’s breath caught at the dirty words and the even filthier image.  “But for today we’ll keep this PG for the kiddies.”

Antti turned back to the crowd and continued his demonstration, explaining how to space the knots correctly.  When he was finished with the fourth knot he turned back to Sid. “Okay, I need you to move your feet further apart.  I need to pass the rope through your legs from front to back.” Sid’s gaze flew to his, but he complied with no hesitation.  “Thank you, Sidney.”

Shifting back into lecture mode, Antti threaded the rope between his legs, angling the strands to either side of Sid’s cock.  As he did, Sid couldn’t help thinking about how it would feel if his cock was displayed and teased as Nemo had described.  He felt the first stirrings of interest and forced himself to think of disgusting things instead. 

Antti placed a hand on Sid’s hip, gently turning him so Sid’s back was once again facing the audience and he could demonstrate how he drew the strands through the loop he’d created first before circling back around the torso. As he demonstrated how the rope was inserted between the knots then pulled tight to create one side of the diamond shape, he idly ran the strands over Sid’s nipple; it pebbled immediately and Sid barely managed to choke back a gasp.  “Oh, sensitive, hmm?  Bet Geno loves that,” Antti ran his thumb over the nipple as he shifted the rope slightly, causing another indrawn breath.

Sid’s gaze immediately went to where Geno sat almost directly in front of him.  Geno’s eyes were half lidded, and his mouth hung partially open, his lips looked wet, and his hands were fisted around Sid’s shirt—he looked immensely turned on.  Oh, _oh_ ….

Before that thought could fully register, Antti was turning him around again, demonstrating a knot on his back.  Antti chuckled quietly, “Yes, maybe there was a reason Geno volunteered you.”

As the goalie turned him back to the front, all Sid could focus on was Geno staring at him, shifting slightly in the chair, trying to unobtrusively adjust himself.  The gentle scratch of rope on Sid’s other nipple did cause him to gasp this time, which drew Geno’s eyes to his face.  As Antti again grazed Sid’s nipple with his thumbnail, causing Sid to jerk slightly, Geno licked his bottom lip before giving Sid a filthy smile.

Oh God!  Sid was in trouble.  He could feel himself hardening under his sleep pants.  His body knew that look and seemed conditioned to respond to it. 

“Hmm, someone seems to really like how you look in rope, Sid,” Antti whispered in his ear, as he turned Sid around again.  “Think he’d be interested to know that this harness would be safe to wear under clothes while you were out in public?  What if he knew about the option for extra knots?  He could take you out for a fancy dinner, all dressed up nicely in a suit and tie, but underneath it you’d be wearing your harness and teasing yourself for him every time you moved or shifted.”  Sid felt himself sink deeper into arousal, a flush working itself over his cheeks before creeping down his neck.

When Antti turned him back to the audience Geno noticed his blush and his half chubbed cock.  Sid felt the blush spreading down his chest.  “Are we almost done here?” Sid muttered to Antti.

“Oh, Sid, that was just the first of the four diamonds,” Antti smiled wickedly before he turned to the crowd to explain how to tug the diamond open on both sides when roping the first, so that the line stayed nice and straight down the front.  Sid felt the rasp of rope against skin and shivered.  Geno noticed it and his smile deepened.

“How does that feel, Sid?” Antti drew his attention away from Geno. 

“Good.  Ah, I mean it’s fine.  I’m okay.  Green,” Sid babbled.

Antti smiled and rotated Sid’s position again.  “Good, good.  I’m so glad you’re enjoying this.  I’m glad you find the feel of the rope pleasurable and not uncomfortable. You’re starting to sweat just a bit,” Antti drew his fingers slowly down Sid’s back, eliciting another shiver, “I’m glad it’s because you’re aroused and not because you’re panicking.”

Antti tugged gently on the rope that ran down Sid’s back causing the rope to scrape gently over Sid’s increasingly sensitized skin. He spun Sid to face the room again before Sid could say anything else. 

Geno’s stare fixed on where Antti was finishing off the second triangle.  He tugged the rope demonstrating…something, then ran his fingers under the rope to demonstrate the correct amount of tension.  Geno watched intently as he smoothed the rope straight then shifted it up just slightly before smoothing it again.  Sid watched his partner rub his thumb over Sid’s t-shirt in unconscious imitation and felt something hot and melty pool in his stomach.

Antti continued to work his way down Sid’s body, pulling rope here, tugging it there, shifting it slightly and smoothing it into place, turning Sid back and forth to demonstrate exactly what he was doing.  All the while he continued to whisper naughty suggestions about what Geno could do to him when he had Sid all gift wrapped for Geno’s pleasure.

When he finished the final diamond, low on Sid’s sweat slicked abdomen, he asked for a color again.  “How you doing, Sid?  Still green?”

“Still green, Nemo,” Sid’s voice was slightly lower than before and he seemed to be breathing a shade heavier.

“Great.  You’re doing so good, Sid.  I’m going to make the final passes over your hips and then bind up the excess rope.  Then if you’re still green, we’ll move on to your arm bindings. Is that okay?” Antti waited for confirmation then passed the rope over Sid’s hips and between his legs several times, ignoring the noticeable bulge, before once again positioning him with his back to the crowd. 

“Be a shame not to highlight this magnificent ass at least a little,” Antti teased.  The guys laughed as Antti tied a more complicated knot right at the base of Sid’s spine.

“Evil goalie!” Sid hissed softly.  Nemo threw back his head and guffawed. 

“Oh, Sid!  Getting to have you at my mercy as part of my audition is beyond even my wildest dreams.  Discovering you have the potential to be a rope bottom is even better.  But to get to do this all because your dom asked? Well, as they say in the commercials, priceless.”

 Sid found himself drifting slightly as Antti demonstrated the arm bindings.  He could feel the pull of the rope as Nemo placed loops of gold rope around his shoulders and upper arms, tightening here and tugging there.  He could feel the rope almost carving lines into his skin as the pull drew the chest harness tighter.  It was hypnotic and….

“Sid.  Hey, Sid.  I need a color, Captain.  How are you doing?”  Antti held him firmly by the shoulders and was staring at him intently, waiting for an answer.

“Oh, good.  Green, definitely,” Sid flushed a little when he realized the goalie seemed to have been trying to get his attention for a while.

“Yep, definitely a rope bottom.”  Antti smirked, “I’ll tell Geno I’d be happy to give him lessons.  I’ll bet he’d love you in a rope corset.”

“A corset?  You can do that?” Sid squeaked, before clearing his throat and trying for a more normal tone. “Hmm, not sure I want to wear a corset.”

“Sure, Sid, whatever you say,” Antti’s eyes twinkled and his grin was positively devilish.  He continued in a more serious tone, “So, now that you’re back with me, I’m going to demonstrate how to remove the ropes, answer any questions and demonstrate some basic aftercare.”

“Sounds good,” Sid shrugged his shoulders slightly, the ropes still felt good, but he could feel the beginning of a strain in his shoulders.

Antti continued his demonstration for the rest of the team, making quick work for the knots.  The ropes fell easily from his arms, allowing Sid to roll his shoulders and stretch his arms.  The flex caused the chest harness to tighten and Sid savored the scratch and pull.  As he turned to face the team again, he saw Geno sitting back in the chair, hand cupped loosely over his groin.  A bolt of heat shot through Sid and he had to look away before he embarrassed himself totally.

Antti removed the ropes, letting Sid stand still and moving around him instead.  Sid watched the reactions of his teammates in an effort to avoid staring at Geno.  Most of them looked engaged, like they were learning something vaguely interesting, but a few of them, besides Geno, looked actively, passionately interested.  Olli in particular was flushed bright red and seemed a little breathless, looking like he’d just skated a double shift.  He’d have to mention that to Antti.

He refused to admit it to anyone else, but maybe the goalie had been right about his idea of auditioning. It certainly made finding those with similar interests easier.  He have to warn Olli that the goalie liked to tease.

When Sid was unwrapped entirely, Antti began rubbing him down with a towel.

“Ow!”  Sid yelped when the coarse cloth made contact with his skin.

“As Sid so aptly demonstrated,” Antti smirked at him, “the submissive’s skin might be extra sensitive, especially where the rope lay, so gently rubbing feeling back into it is very important.”

Sid grunted softly and endured Antti gently chafing the feeling back into his arms, and rubbing the towel over his chest and back.  Having the sweat wiped away left Sid feeling oddly chilled, and he wasn’t totally surprised when Antti draped the towel over his shoulders and insisted he drink some Gatorade and eat a Reese’s peanut butter cup.  Antti’s warm hand on his back steered Sid over Geno’s chair.

“You want to take over from here, Geno?  He went down just a bit when I was doing the arm bindings so make sure he eats a bit more and drinks as much as he can.  I’ll give you some cream to rub over the rope marks.  I’ll look them over again tomorrow at practice, but I didn’t see anything that looked like it would be a problem,” Antti said, as he rummaged through his bag looking for the cream.

“Yes, I’m take over from here,” Geno stood and drew Sid into his arms, hugging him tightly.  “You do very good demonstration.  I’m most like.  Maybe teach more later?”

“Anytime, G.  Sid’s a good model, I'd be happy to show you whatever you want to learn,” Antti smirked.  “There are so many fun variations, I’m sure we can find lots of things for you to practice.”  Sid glared fiercely at the goalie as Geno herded him up the stairs.

“G! We can’t just leave with a houseful of guests,” Sid protested as Geno continued to nudge him down the hall to their bedroom.

“They hockey players not guests.  Besides know you need care after scene.” Geno pushed Sid into their bedroom and promptly drew him into his arms for a fierce kiss.  Sid felt Geno’s erection rubbing against him and could feel himself responding in kind.

When Geno finally paused for breath, he had a predatory gleam in his eye.  “You look most good in ropes, Sidney.  Like package I’m can’t wait to open.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sid started backing toward the king sized bed.

Geno licked his lips and pulled his t-shirt over his head before stalking toward the bed as well.

“So pretty in harness, Sid.  Nipples framed by rope, begging to be played with,” Geno reached out and pinched one of the little buds, causing Sidney to gasp and shiver.  “Wanted to tease and bite and pinch til you squirm,” Geno said, matching actions to words.  Sid fisted his hands in Geno’s hair, moaning as Geno tormented first one nipple then the other with hands and mouth.

Geno striped Sid of his sleep pants and underwear before doing the same with his jeans.  “When Nemo done and you all tied up in black and gold rope, I’m want bend you over sofa and fuck you, Sid.  Want to grab rope and hold you still while I’m fuck you so hard.  Make you take it while teammates all watch pretty package Sid wriggle and moan on my big cock.  Begging for more, so needy.”

“Oh, God!” Sid whimpered at the thought, hand flying to his cock to squeeze firmly.

Geno removed Sid’s hand, “No touch, Sid.  All tied up, can only take what I give.”  He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and seated himself against the headboard.  His cock stood red and glistening between his thighs and Sid licked his lips in unconscious invitation.

“Not this time, Sid.  Going to fuck you hard and deep,” Geno growled.  “Over my lap, hands and knees, Sid, facing foot of bed.  Want to get you nice and wet.”  Sid flushed knowing the position would basically put Geno’s face at eye level with his ass, but did as commanded.

“Most good, Sid.  Now hold still while I get you nice and slick.”  Geno lubed up his fingers and began teasing Sid’s pucker, swirling fingers over and over, pressing gently but not hard enough to breach the entrance until the little hole was soft and pliant.

“Wanted to feel rope against your skin.  Coarse rope and soft skin, watch skin get redder as rope rub over skin. Leave such pretty red marks as I use rope to pull you back on my hard cock,” Geno continued the fantasy as he added more slick and pushed one finger all the way in, causing Sid to arch his back and moan at the sensation.

“Or maybe sit in big chair, Sid all naked and bound on lap.  Arms tied behind you, as I pinch nipples and stroke cock while teammates play video games. You flushed so pretty pink and helpless.  I play with cock til you wriggle and whine.”  Geno stroked his finger slowly in and out of Sid’s hole, a long slow glide followed by short fast thrusts.  Sid squirmed back trying to get more even as Geno’s words caused an embarrassed flush to spread across his cheeks.

Geno leaned forward and scraped his teeth down Sid’s ass cheek in warning.  “Keep still, Sid.” When Sid stilled, Geno lubed a second finger and thrust deep.

“Ahhhh! G! Oh, please, I need to move!  Please!”

“Stay still, Sid.  Must be quiet and still or maybe someone hear us.  We very naughty to slip away at Mario’s dinner party, but know you wearing my rope under clothes make me so hot I can’t wait.  Push you into bathroom, pull down pants, and take you leaning over sink.  Watch you in mirror while I tug on rope beneath good suit.  Fuck you hard, fill you with come.  Maybe put plug in ass to hold it in. Think Nemo teach me knot to hold in plug?”

Sid whimpered, mortified by the possibility that Geno might ask Antti such a thing, knowing the evil goalie would definitely teach him.

“G, please. I need. Want you to touch me. Please,” Sid’s cock dripped precome despite its neglected state.

“Such pushy sub, Sid.” Geno scissored his fingers slowly, before sliding them out, tugging gently on the rim, before pushing them slowly back in.

“Maybe need to teach Sid patience,” Geno said as he reapplied lube and added a third finger.  The stretch caused Sid to clench down before he forced himself to relax and let Geno in.

“Maybe tie you up and make you kneel by feet while watch movie.  Have vibrator in your ass could turn on every time character do something on screen. Like drinking game with Sid’s ass.”

“Worst G!  C’mon, I’m ready.  Fuck me already,” Sid pleaded.

 “Since you so patient,” Sidney could practically “hear” Geno’s eye roll, but he was so worked up he didn’t care.

Geno removed his fingers and Sid could hear him applying slick to his own cock.  “Kneel up, Sid, then sit back on my cock.”  Sid knelt back, spreading his thighs a little wider for better balance, before he let Geno guide him down onto his cock.  The sensation of Geno sliding deep inside Sid, caused a full body shudder to shiver through Sid.

“God, G.  Feels so good,” Sid’s voice was breathy as he squirmed slightly trying to adjust to the stretch.

“Now, tighten core and squeeze Sid, grip cock inside tight as can,” Geno ordered. As Sid did his best to comply, Geno began to thrust.

“Oh my God!!!! G!  That’s…Oh!” Sid wailed at the sensation.  The squeeze forced Geno’s cock to slide directly over Sid’s prostate with each pass.

Geno wrapped a hand firmly around Sid’s rock hard cock, gave it a couple firm strokes, bit his earlobe, and ordered, “Come for me now, Sidney!” Teased beyond endurance, Sid came instantly, spurting come over his taut abs and Geno’s hand.

At the sudden release of tension, Sid sagged, settling him even deeper on Geno’s cock.  Geno grabbed Sid’s hips, and thrust several more times, before coming buried deep in Sid’s luscious ass.

With a small groan, Sid shifted off Geno’s lap and collapsed into a boneless puddle on the bed next to him.  Geno promptly curled around him, pressing an absent minded kiss to Sid’s shoulder.

“God, G.  You have such a dirty mind,” Sid muttered, as he snagged a blanket from the bottom of the bed with his toes and drew it up over both of them.

“You love best, Sid.  Like naughty words and stories.  Make you most hot.  Almost as hot as rope,” Geno patted Sid’s hip. “Quiet now, sleep Sid.”

“No way, G!  We have a house full of guests.  This was just supposed to be a quick trip to our room for aftercare,” Sid glared at Geno.

“No worry, they leave when food gone,” Geno muttered sleepily. 

“G!” Sid hissed as he sat up and looked around for the cream Nemo gave them.

Geno groaned but rolled to his feet. “Stay Sid.  I’m take care of you.”  He grumbled but grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and another Reese’s from the mini fridge in the corner of the bedroom, handing them to Sid with a pointed stare before wandering to the bathroom.  Sid cracked the Gatorade, taking several large gulps as he listened to the water run in the en suite.

When Geno emerged he carried a washcloth, several towels and a tube of antibiotic cream.  After making sure Sid had hydrated and eaten his treat, Geno laid out the towel and lay Sid down on it.

“Just slather on the cream, G.  We still have guests, remember?” Sid huffed.

“No argue with your dom, pushy sub. Quiet now, I’m take care of you,” Geno began by gently washing the come off Sid’s abs and cock, eventually moving lower to clean between his legs.  When Sid was cleaned to Geno’s satisfaction, he opened the tube of cream, and began to apply it to each line on Sid’s body.

As Geno traced each red line with a single finger, gently massaging in the cream, Sid felt himself sink into a sleepy half trance.  He felt good and safe and cherished.  Geno was here and he’d take care of everything.  Before he knew it, Sid was sound asleep.

Geno placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, covered him with a blanket and quietly slipped downstairs to tend to their guests.

 

 

The next day following an exceptionally good practice, Sid was surprised to find the team still hanging around the locker room after media. 

“Hi, guys are we planning a team lunch or something?” Sid looked between Tanger and Geno to see what the plan was.

Before he could figure out what exactly was going on, Nemo came up to him and distracted him by demanding he take off his shirt and gear so he could check the marks.

“Geno took care of them, Nemo, there’s really no need for this,” Sid huffed.

“Have to set a good example for the baby doms, Sid.  You make the marks, you take care of them, remember?” Antti grinned at Sid, knowing there was no way Sid could resist setting a good example.

“Okay, fine,” Sid conceded with ill grace.  Once his gear was off, Antti started at his back and proceeded to examine each line carefully.  Running fingers over each one, checking for rash or tearing.  Sid shivered a bit at the intimate touch.

“You look very good covered in my marks, Captain,” Antti murmured in his ear, causing Sid to blush.  He trailed a finger teasingly over Sid’s ribs as he moved around Sid to continue checking the marks.

“Did Geno like the results, Captain?  We talked a great deal last night after you fell asleep,” Nemo continued his low voiced commentary as he wrapped his hand around Sid’s wrist, holding it firmly while he twisted it gently side to side, ostensibly still checking for damage.

Sid sucked in a breath and let it out slowly trying to control his reaction to the touch and the question.

“I think he really liked seeing his Sid bound up like a pretty package, didn’t he?”  Antti’s grin was positively devilish as he traced the red lines that formed triangles from just below Sid’s throat to just above his groin.

Sid’s eyes widened and flew to where Geno stood smirking as he leaned against a nearby stall.  Geno’s half lidded eyes and wet lips revealed his interest in the proceedings.

“Okay Sid, I need you spread your legs so I can finish my inspection,” Antti slipped to his knees in front of Sid.

Sid’s attention flew back to the man kneeling before him, “Ok, whaaat?”  Before he could say anything else, Geno whistled drawing the eyes of everyone in locker room. 

“Antti Niemi want make formal submission to Captain, now,” he announced.

“Umm,” Sid was flustered, turned on and off balance, “Umm, now? As in right now?”

“As in right now, Captain,” Niemi smiled wickedly as he began undoing Sid’s pants and garters.  Sid batted futilely at his hands for a moment before giving up and letting the annoying dom undress him.  Antti removed his pants, before starting to slowly unlace Sid’s skates.  He loosened each skate, tugging gently at the laces. “You know, Sid,” he said with a smirk, “I’ll bet I could create a pattern like skate laces up and down your back with ropes.  We could put knots where the grommets would be then criss cross the ropes back and forth down your back. I think Geno might really like that.  What do you think, Sid?”

“Uhmmm, huh?” Sid looked up from where Antti’s hands were slipping off his skates, aroused flush covering his cheeks and ears.

“You need to take your Under Armor off, so I can give you a blow job now, Captain,” Nemo’s eyes still twinkled merrily. “I’m submitting, remember?”

“Oh. My. God. You are an evil, evil goalie, Nemo! I will not forget this!  I promise!” Sid glared as he slipped off the last of his clothing.

“I’m counting on it, Sid,” Antti leered teasingly.  “Isn’t there something you’re supposed to say before I go to work?”

Sid snorted and glared, but said the ritual words, “Antti Niemi, do you freely and willingly offer your service and skills to the Penguins organization, promising to play to the best of your ability, support your teammates both on and off the ice and to submit to the guidance and care of its Captain?”

“I do.  I freely offer all of my skills both on and off the ice, to my Captain and my teammates,” Niemi couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice or off his face.

Sid rolled his eyes, but knew he had to complete the ritual, “Will you freely offer a sign of your submission to the Captain, as a pledge of this vow?”

“It would be my pleasure to do so,” Antti grinned, before taking Sid’s half hard cock in hand and beginning to stroke it.

“Oh, these thighs, Sid!  I could do such fabulous things with these thighs.  I could bind them together so nicely, you wouldn’t be able to move at all.  Geno would be able to move you however he liked, put you wherever and however he wanted you.  Then when he was ready, he could pour lube down your crack and let it drip between your tightly bound thighs and then fuck right between them.  They’d be pressed so tightly together it would be almost like fucking your ass,” Antti rubbed his bearded cheek roughly across Sid’s thigh before looking directly up at him.  “Would you like that Sid, being bound and used by your dom?”

Sid shook his head, refusing to answer the goalie, but he knew his cock, now dripping precome at a steady rate, was a dead giveaway.  “Get on with it, Nemo,” Sid muttered between gritted teeth.

Antti wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, “Aye, aye, Captain.”  With another teasing brush of his beard on Sid’s stubble-reddened thigh, Antti sucked the head of Sid’s cock into his mouth.  Antti played his tongue over the head of Sid’s dick, swirling it over the sensitive foreskin, teasing and tormenting and generally driving Sid mad.

Sid knew he must be presenting quite the picture to the locker room. Torso covered in red lines from the bondage demonstration, sweating from practice and flushed from the filthy words Antti whispered, Nemo kneeling between his thighs sucking his cock.  His eyes met Geno’s and he had to reach out a hand and grab on to Antti’s shoulder to steady himself.

Geno’s stare was fierce and needy as he practically glared a hole in Sid.  Sid knew he was in for a wild ride when they got home. He practiced a smirk of his own knowing it would add a little fuel to the possessive dominant fire already burning inside Geno.

But Antti refused to be ignored for long, and the suction on his cock soon took priority.  “Antti…” Sid warned.

The goalie pulled off just long enough to say, “You can come any time Captain,” before sucking him deep again.

Sid’s pride made him hold off as long as possible, but soon he was spurting in the goalie’s mouth.  Antti pulled off at the very end, leaving just the last drops to hit his lips and chin.  Fixing Sid’s gaze he made a show of wiping off the come  with one finger before popping it in his mouth and sucking it off noisily.

“Oh my God!  I thought you were kidding about the porno!!!” Sid heard Kuhnknackl exclaim loudly to someone.

Sid blushed madly, before cradling Antti’s face in his hands and placing a soft kiss on his mouth.  “We really need to work on your definition of submission, Nemo, but I accept nevertheless.  Welcome to the team.”

As Sid offered Antti a hand up, he leaned in just slightly to whisper, “If you want a Penguins play partner, you should talk to Olli.  But you have to promise not to eat him alive.  Good d-men are hard to find.” Sid fixed him with his best glare.

“I promise, Sid, nibbles only,” the goalie smirked before allowing himself to be pulled away by teammates wanting to offer their own congratulations.  Sid thought he’d better warn Olli what was headed his way sooner rather than later.

As the congratulations continued to flow, Sid slowly made his way to the showers.  It wasn’t long before he heard someone else enter the room.  He smiled to himself when he felt strong, warm arms wrap around him, pulling him back to rest against a muscular chest and firm abs. 

“Survive goalie audition, Sid?” Geno asked as he filled his hand with lather and began smoothing the soap over Sid’s shoulders and arms.  Sid sighed softly, enjoying the caress.

“Mhmm,” Sid hummed.

“You know, Sid, to be fair, I’m get to audition, too.  Can’t only audition one person for part.  Think maybe you need refresher to know who best dom really is,” Geno said as he slid his slick hands lower over Sid’s ribs and abs.

“Oh, really?” Sid purred. “What if I feel like a change of pace, something a little bit different?”

“Have to remind you, already have best. Different not always better, Sidney,” Geno bent lower, so he could rest his chin on Sid’s shoulder and whisper in his ear.  “Sidney best Captain, I’m best dom for Sidney.”  Geno nibbled on the Sid’s earlobe, before reaching lower and grasping Sid’s still soft cock.

“Mine, Sid. Mine to tease and pleasure.  Mine to take,” Geno ran a finger lightly down Sid’s crack, barely skimming over Sid’s hole and making him shiver.

“G,” Sid whined, “We gonna get fined for having sex in the showers again if you don’t stop.”

Geno chuckled darkly against Sid’s ear, “I’m millionaire, Sid, I’m can afford a fine.”

 

 **Tanger** : Hell of an audition, Nemo! 

 **Haggy** :  Penguin Porn, part deux!

 **PhiltheThrill** : Bound and Determined: Captain vs. Goalie

 **JakenBake** : Booty Bound!!!!

 **Horny** : Bound for Glory

 **Murs** : Goalie Nets a Score

 **TommyK** :  Umm, let’s not forget what happened after, even though we’ll all try!

 **Haggy** : Right!  Scenes from an NHL shower

 **PhiltheThrill** : Sudsy Submission

 **Tanger** : Soaped and Submitted!!

 **JakenBake** : Rub-a-Dub Dom!!!!!

 **Sheary** :  Baby Pens still want in on action. Dea says he’s up next.  Six games and counting.

 **Murs** :  Poor Tristan Jarry!  Sid says no more goalies.  Ever!  He even talked to Mario.  Guess we’re it Nemo!

 **Nemo** : :) :) :) :)

 **Archie** :  You broke Sid???

 **PhiltheThrill** : Bad goalie.  No more captain for you!

 **TheSheriff** : Well who’s going to let Nemo tie them up then?

 **Olli** : Defenseless In the Crease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you with inquiring minds, here's a how-to video on how to create this harness on your very own hockey player (or other unlucky volunteer): https://youtu.be/mKUeUcqDUx8
> 
> And here's the dragonfly sleeve: https://youtu.be/j60IcAhUTws  
> If you use this on a younger sibling, I guarantee your mother will ground you.


	4. Tristan Jarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan Jarry is a rookie (in more ways than one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could find almost no personal information on Tristan Jarry so almost everything about his personal life is made up.

“No, Geno!  No more goalies!  I meant it then and I mean it now!” Sid threw up his hands in exasperation as he stalked down the hallway. 

“But Sid, baby goalie needs to be part of team.  Can’t leave him hanging with no support.  Very important to have goalies feel included,” Geno argued back rationally.

“If you want to make him feel like part of the team, you accept his submission.  Mark my words, goalies are nothing but trouble,” Sid huffed as he threw himself onto a couch in the player’s lounge. 

“Sid, be reasonable.  Called ‘Captain’s due’ not ‘A’s due,’ has to be you,” Geno sat down next to him and patted Sid’s thigh. “Besides, he sweet, little sub, how much trouble can he be?”

Sid leaned back to glare in disbelief at Geno, “Oh, fuck you, G!  I can’t believe you just said that.  You damn well know better than to say shit like that.”

 

******************

“Hey, Sid.  Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Sid looked up from unlacing his skates to see Matt Murray looming over him.  “Sure, Matt.  What’s on your mind?”  As he looked around, Sid noticed they were the last two left in the locker room after practice and media.  He had more than a sneaking suspicion this wasn’t a coincidence.

Matt seated himself a couple stalls down so he could more easily look Sid in the eye.  “It’s about Tristan…” he started.

Sid groaned, “Of course it is,” and went back to unlacing his skates.

“He just finished his eighth game and he really wants to make his submission,” Matt’s voice was soft but implacable.  “We need him to feel like part of this team.  _I_ need him to be fully invested so I can trust the net to him when I can’t be there.”

Sid heaved a deep sigh as he set his skates aside and looked over to meet Matt’s stare.  “So, why isn’t he here talking to me about this?”

“Well, there’s one small issue,” Matt ducked his head uncomfortably.

“Of course there is…” Sid braced himself for the inevitable.

 

******************

“He’s a goddamn virgin, G! What the hell am I supposed to do with a virgin?  I can’t…deflower...him in the goddamn locker room,” Sid paced their living room, arms flailing wildly as he tried to convey everything he was feeling.  “How the hell does a hockey player get to be 22 and still be a virgin?”  He paused in his pacing just long enough to glare at Geno.

Geno smirked but exercised great restraint in not pointing out that Sid hadn’t been much better at that age.  “So we get him laid next time team goes out to the bar.  Find him partner, pop his cherry, problem solved.”

“It’s. Not. That. Easy.” Sid said through gritted teeth.  “He’s so damn shy he can’t even talk to strangers in the bars.  Murrs says he just freezes whenever a Dom approaches him and he’s not interested in playing with other subs.  He’s got some idea that the first time is supposed to be special and meaningful.”

“Well, submitting to best Captain in NHL is definitely special,” Geno poked his tongue between his teeth as he teased Sid gently.

“G,” Sid whined as he let himself be tugged down to the sofa next to Geno, “That’s so much pressure.  What if I fuck him up for life?  What if I ruin the team because I mess up our back-up goalie?  I don’t think I can do this!”

“Sid best.  Can do anything if you set mind to it,” Geno nuzzled his face into Sid’s neck.

“C’mon, Geno, it’s not like I can practice deflowering people,” Sid groaned.

“Maybe can practice,” Geno said slowly, “You bossy enough, can talk him through blowjob.”

“Hey!” Sid objected.

“I let you practice on me.  I pretend to be shy rookie, you talk me through giving you blowjob.  Just tell me what to do and I follow your instructions,” Geno looked sly.  “May have to practice several times, so you can get just right.”  Geno heaved a big, fake sigh.  “The things I do for Penguins hockey, Sid.”

Sid rolled his eyes but looked intrigued.  “Practice is good.  Maybe we should get started on that.”

Geno laughed as he dropped a pillow on the floor in front of Sid.  Sid looked at Geno curiously.  “Can play part of virgin goalie, but knees still old, Sid.  Need cushion for this.” 

Sid’s breath caught as Geno slid to his knees in front of him.  Yeah, practice was always a good thing….

 

******************

Practice didn’t always make perfect. 

“Ok, Sid, now tell me to go faster, take you deeper in my throat,” Geno pulled off before looking up at Sid expectantly.

“G. Which one of us is giving the instructions here?  You can’t tell _me_ how to tell _you_ how to do this,” Sid groaned in frustration.  “This isn’t working, G.  You just can’t stop domming long enough to let me talk you through this.”

Geno rocked back on his heels, equally frustrated.  “So just tell me what to do, Sid.  Not so hard.  You talk all the time.  ‘Mmm.  More.  Just like that, Zhenya!’ Why this so hard?”

Sid thought for a minute.  “Maybe it’s you?  You have a seriously high Klein score.  And I don’t really want to dominate you so….”

“Hmm, maybe need different plan,” Geno looked pensive.  “I think about.  Now, spread legs nice and wide, put hands on my shoulders and keep them there, I’m going to finish what I started and you are going to let me.” Geno sucked Sid’s cock deep into his mouth again.

“Ahh!  Yes, G.  Oh, God!  Just like that!  Do that again!”

 

******************

Matt cornered him again after the loss in Toronto.  “Sid, Colorado is going to be Tristan’s tenth game.  Are you ready to accept his submission?”

Sid hunched his shoulders defensively, “I don’t know, Matt.  I just don’t want to mess up him or the team.  Couldn’t you or one of the other Baby Pens maybe help him out with the whole virginity thing?”

“We offered, he said no.  He wants his first time to be something special.  You’re special,” Matt’s voice conveyed his conviction that Sid just needed to suck it up and deal.

“Fine.  Then I guess I’ll just talk him through it as we go,” Sid said, resigned.

Matt frowned. “Um, Sid, I’m not sure that’s going to work.  He’s got a pretty low Gartner score.  He’s going to need a fairly high level of Command to get him to accept instruction.”  Sid just looked at Matt, confusion written all over his face.  “Remember? I told you he didn’t want to play with other subs?  That’s because we can’t provide the level of Command he requires for his complete submission.”

“Yeah, right, I remember you saying something about that,” Sid said finally.  “And he wants this to be a true submission not just a token blow job?”  Matt nodded, emphatically.  “Well, I guess I’ll come up with something.”

Matt patted him gently on the shoulder.  “Great!  So I’ll tell him he can offer after the Colorado game.  Thanks, Sid.  He’s really looking forward to this.”

“That gives me two whole days,” Sid muttered as he packed his gear.  “No pressure.”

 

******************

That night on the plane ride home, Sid invited Jarry to sit with him.  “I think we need to talk about a few things before Colorado.”  Tristan blushed furiously and ducked his head, but settled, reluctantly, into the seat next to Sid.

“Matt talked to me about your…situation.  You really haven’t done this before, with anyone?  Not even in juniors?” Sid tried to keep the skepticism from his voice but suspected he failed miserably.

Tristan refused to meet his eyes staring instead at the fingers he was twisting restlessly in his lap.  “Well, I mean, I’ve done, stuff.  But never penetration.  Of any kind.”  He flicked a glance at Sid before looking down again.  “I know it’s probably stupid and horribly old-fashioned, but I’ve just heard so many stories, about awful or painful or upsetting first times, and I just don’t want mine to be like that, you know?  I know it’s just a blow job, but I want it to be something I can look back on and think, ‘yeah, that was special.’” His voice trailed off even as his cheeks flushed scarlet.

Sid sighed softly.  Yeah, he got it.  His first time hadn’t been anything great either and if he could do it all over again….

“Alright, I get that but we still need to talk about the dynamics situation here.  Normally, there’s no real power exchange, a player submits in name only.  They kneel and give me a blow job as a token submission,” Sid watched as Tristan’s face fell and he stifled another sigh.  “I’m guessing that’s not really how you want this to go,” he concluded slowly.

Tristan shook his head mutely.

“Why don’t you tell me, exactly, what your perfect first time would be like?” 

Tristan squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and said nothing, the embarrassed flush mottling his cheeks once again.

“Tristan, one reason first times are usually less than perfect is that the people involved don’t communicate.  I can’t promise I’ll be able to give you exactly what you want, but I need to know what you expect first.” Sid kept his voice gentle.  “I promise, no matter what you’ve fantasized about, you won’t shock me.”

“I’m such an idiot. I should never have…” Tristan muttered but Sid cut him off.

“Consider this your first act of submission to your Captain.  Answer my question,” Sid’s tone brooked no disobedience.

Tristan straightened slightly in his seat. “When I was a kid, I dreamed about getting to play in the NHL.  When I hit puberty and discovered I was a sub, I thought that dream was pretty much over.  My family is pretty traditional and super religious and subs don’t really have careers outside the home, let alone play hockey.” He looked over to Sid to see how he was taking that.  Sid nodded his understanding.  “My older, Dom brother interceded on my behalf.  He wanted to play, but he needed someone to shoot against.  My father agreed I could play as long as I helped Trevor out.  So I became a goalie.  And it was good, for a few years, until I got to high school and Trevor decided he didn’t want to play anymore.”

Tristan stopped, and took a deep breath, obviously bracing himself to share the next part.  “By that time you’d been drafted and eventually made Captain and Jonathan Quick was playing really well and it just seemed like I shouldn’t have to give up my dream, you know?”  He glanced at Sid again, as if for confirmation.  “So when the final fight came and my father told me that no sub under his roof was going to play hockey, I chose to leave,” he finished quietly.

“Tristan, I had no idea,” Sid started, not sure what else to say.

“Yeah, that’s old news.  Now you know why my Wiki entry doesn’t include any ‘personal life’ information.” Tristan waved off the sympathy with a half-hearted attempt at a joke.  “So I concentrated really hard on hockey, because I knew I didn’t have anything else to fall back on.  I guess that didn’t leave me a whole lot of time to learn the social skills most of my classmates did, and uh, that left me pretty much an awkward mess by the time I got to juniors.”

Sid huffed an amused breath causing Tristan to look at him again, before they exchanged grins of complete understanding.

“So you were awkward and a bit uncomfortable with your dynamic….” Sid prompted.

“I’m only a 1 on the Gartner scale, just barely a sub, you know?  I thought if I didn’t act like a sub off the ice it might be easier for my Dom teammates to respect me on the ice.” Tristan muttered, shrugging.  “So I pretended I was a Dom.  It wasn’t really all that hard.  I’m more dominant than 97% of the submissives out there, so I just kind of let my teammates assume what they wanted and didn’t correct them when they assumed wrong.”

Sid’s heart ached a little at the thought of Tristan having to give up that side of himself, of never really getting to be who he truly was.  “But you dreamed about really being able to give up control, didn’t you?  Of someday finding a Dom strong enough to put you down?”

“Yes,” Tristan admitted quietly.  “I always assumed that if I got drafted, it would be to a team with a strong dominant Captain.  That’s still the norm for the NHL and I just thought, well, maybe I could just relax enough to really submit when I had to offer my submission to my Captain.”  He paused for a moment then flashed a look of consternation at Sid.  “Not that I wasn’t thrilled to get drafted by the Pens or that I don’t want to submit to you or that I think….”

Sid held up his hands to stop the flow of words. “No worries, I get it.  It’s okay.”  He thought for a minute. “So in your perfect fantasy, your Dominant Captain puts you on your knees in front of the locker room and then….”

Tristan rubbed both hands over his face, “God, this is so embarrassing! Do I really have to tell you this?”

“Yes, you do,” Sid gestured for him to get on with it.

“So in my fantasies, my Captain would put me on all fours in front of the room.  He’d prep me hard and fast and then he’d fuck me in front of all my teammates.  I’d take it all without a whimper; I’d be so good for him.  He would Command me not to come until he gave me permission so I’d hold back, fighting off the need, even as he stroked my cock.  He’d always talk to me, telling me when to move and when to hold still, whispering in my ear how good I felt and how proud he was of me for submitting so beautifully for him.  And then, when he was done, he’d Command me to come and I would come so hard,” Tristan slumped a little into his seat, mortified and exhausted after baring his soul.  “I know it’s just a stupid fantasy, but… well, you asked.”

Sid slumped back in his own seat, more than a little bit worried.  He wanted to live up to Tristan’s expectations but he wasn’t sure how to make this happen.  “So let’s think this through,” he said slowly. “I’m obviously not going to fuck you,” Sid held up his hand before Tristan could voice his protest, “My Dom wouldn’t let me even if you wanted me to so we’ll have to stick with the traditional blow job.”  Tristan’s expression lightened when he realized he wasn’t being rejected.  “Besides, when you find the right Dom, he’ll _really_ appreciate the gift of being your first.”  Sid offered him a conspiratorial smile. 

“Yeah, okay, I can see that,” Tristan grinned back.  It felt good to share a moment with a fellow sub.

Sid’s voice drew him back to the conversation at hand.  “So, for your submission, I can definitely give you instruction and praise as we go, but I can’t Command you to do anything,” Sid paused in thought, “What if Geno helped?  He’s definitely got the ability to Command your obedience.”

Tristan shivered thinking about the big Russian ordering him not to come without permission.  “I think that would work, if you think he’d be willing?”

“He always wants to meddle,” Sid said drily, “I’m sure he’d be willing to help if I asked.”

“And you’re sure he’s a strong enough Dom to make this work?”

“He’s an 8 on the Klein dominance scale.”

Tristan could feel a rash of goosebumps cover his arms at the thought of a Dom that strong Commanding his submission. “Yeah,” he said faintly, “that should work.”

“Okay, then, I think we’re mostly set for Colorado.  That is, if you still want to do this….” Sid looked at him inquiringly.

“I do,” Tristan could feel himself relaxing for the first time since they’d begun this conversation.  “I really do.”

 

******************

The Colorado game wasn’t the worst game they’d played that season, but it was still a loss.  Jarry had played well and had a couple great saves that kept them in it until the third period.  Sid gave his bland media answers as quickly as he could then rushed through his shower.  He slumped in his stall when he was done, just needing a few minutes to rest and relax, surrounded by the comforting sounds of his friends and teammates.  He leaned his head back against his stall and closed his eyes, refusing to let himself think about his frustrating lack of points and his team’s lack of wins.

Geno’s sharp whistle startled him out of his reverie and he looked around, noticing that everyone except players had cleared the room. 

“Time for baby goalie to make his submission to our Captain.  Tristan played well tonight, so we do something special for him,” Geno announced.  Sid sighed internally.  He’d forgotten tonight was the night for Tristan’s submission.  He stood, trying not to look as tired as he felt.  When Geno beckoned him, he walked over to the where their newest back-up goalie waited.

“Tristan Jarry, do you freely and willingly offer your service and skills to the Penguins organization, promising to play to the best of your ability, support your teammates both on and off the ice and to submit to the guidance and care of its Captain?” Sid focused intently on the young man standing before him.

Tristan met Sid’s eyes quickly before lowering his gaze respectfully. “Yes, Captain, I do.”

“Will you freely offer a sign of your submission to the Captain, as a pledge of this vow?” Sid asked the traditional question.

“Yes, Capitan.”

“Good, then for the duration of your submission tonight, you will accept dominant Commands from Geno.  You will honor his requests and accept his words as coming from me,” Sid stated.  “Do you agree?”

“I do,” Tristan flicked a glance at Geno before looking down again.

“Very good, baby goalie,” Geno said.  “Now strip and kneel before your Captain.  Tonight you use all your skills and focus to pleasure Sid.  He best captain, so he deserves best efforts.”

“G, this is not…” Sid tried to interrupt but Geno just talked over the top of him.

“You will not come until I give you permission and I will not give permission until Sid is satisfied.  Understand?” Geno Commanded as he pinned the younger man with a heavy stare.

“Yes, sir.  I understand,” Tristan said as he stripped, folding his clothes neatly and handing them over to Matt before sinking to his knees directly in front of Sid.  Geno crowded up behind Sid, removing the towel from around his waist and leaving him equally bare before the room.

Geno bent his head just low enough to whisper quietly in Sid’s ear, “Be good for me, Sidney.  You don’t come without permission either.”

“G,” Sid looked back and up, ready to protest, but at the commanding look on Geno’s face changed his mind.  “Yes, Zhenya. I will not come until you give me permission,” he answered equally softly.

Geno beamed at him before looking back to the young man on his knees in front of them.  “Sid like cat.  Love to be petted. Use hands to stroke and pet, learn his sensitive spots and places that make him purr.”  Geno pinched one of Sid’s nipples sharply to stifle the protest he knew he was forthcoming, earning a small hiss for his efforts.  “Must stay on knees but may kneel up.  May pet any part of Sid you can reach from knees.  Understood, Tristan?”

“Yessir,” Tristan knelt up, his 6’2” frame putting his head well above Sid’s waist. “Permission to begin?”

“Sid, you may make noises to show appreciation, but otherwise stay quiet.” Geno murmured so that only the two subs could hear him.  “Close eyes now and relax.  We take best care of you.” Geno grinned wickedly at the goalie. “Tristan, tease him until he make lots of noises.” Louder, so everyone could hear, he said, “Begin.”

Tristan had large, agile hands Sid noticed as the younger man reached up to delicately stroke either side of his neck, before running them lightly over his shoulders and down his arms. When he got to Sid’s hands he held them firmly, rubbing his thumb repeatedly over the backs before lifting them to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of each.

“Hands only, Tristan,” Geno reminded them both softly.

“Yes, sir,” Tristan blushed, embarrassed to have forgotten his instructions so quickly.  His big hands circled Sid’s wrists loosely, garnering an indrawn breath from Sid.  A quick glance up revealed Sid’s face had gone a little slack.

“He likes being restrained,” Geno nuzzled Sid’s neck as he smiled down at Tristan, “Good first discovery.  Keep going.”

Tristan ran firm hands up each of Sid’s arms, stopping to grip tightly just above Sid’s elbows.  This time Sid flexed his chest and arms in an unconscious testing of the grip.  Tristan held firm, not offering any escape. Sid sagged back into Geno’s hold.

“Very good, Tristan. Learn fast and know how to apply to new situations, excellent skills for goalie and submissive,” Geno praised.  Tristan felt a pleased glow spread across his skin.  “Keep going.”

Tristan’s hands moved up cupping and kneading the thick muscles in Sid’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs lightly over the collarbone in contrast.  Long fingers dug deeply into the tension filled muscles where Sid’s neck met his shoulders, massaging firmly until some of the tension fell away and Sid made a soft humming noise.

“Good job, Tristan!  Sid hold stress there after games, massage helps him relax and let go, get into a better mind space to play,” Geno reached around and lightly ruffled Tristan’s post shower curls.  Tristan felt his own shoulders relax at the praise and gentle touch.

He continued to massage until Sid’s head lolled back onto Geno’s shoulder. Next he lowered his hands, massaging over Sid’s pecs.  When the edge of one of his nails caught on Sid’s nipple, the reaction was electric.  Sid’s back arched as breath hissed out of him.  Tristan rubbed his thumb soothingly over the tender nub before purposefully scraping the nail across it again.  When Sid pushed his chest forward, leaning into the touch, Tristan smiled to himself.

Geno noted the small grin and chuckled, “Good boy!  Sid have most sensitive nipples, get best reactions when play with them.”  He lowered his voice, “Someday going to see if I can make come just from play with nipples. Spends hours just teasing till they’re so sensitive can barely stand to be touched then decorate with pretty clips.”  Sid groaned, the thought alone was sweet torment.

“Oh, yeah,” Tristan breathed, pinching both nipples between thumb and forefinger and rolling them firmly. Sid moaned softly.  “That would be so pretty.”

Geno tweaked one of Tristan’s nipples, “You’d look good with clips too.  Maybe attach one end to each of you then make you squirm and tease each other, hmm?”  Tristan felt his breath catch, the thought of being tethered to Sid and teased mercilessly…he felt his own cock stirring at the erotic image.  He closed his eyes for a moment and sucked in deep calming breaths to regain his composure. 

“Keep going, Tristan.  Need to finish pleasuring Sid before you get to come, remember?” Geno gave a sharp little twist to Tristan’s nipple then released him.  Tristan bowed his head and nodded, inadvertently teasing his curls over Sid’s pebbled nipple.

Sid’s groan brought their attention back to him.  Tristan focused again on Sid’s nipples, teasing and rolling, pinching and plucking until Sid was squirming so much Geno was forced to hold him in place.

“Very good, Tristan,” Geno praised, “Likes nails other places too.”

It was hard but Tristan dragged his focus away from Sid’s nipples, Geno’s words slowly soaking in.  Things were getting a little fuzzy around the edges, but Tristan pulled himself together enough to realize Geno was offering a suggestion.  Shaping his hands into claws, Tristan raked his nails firmly down Sid’s abs, then over his hips and down his thighs. “Ahh!” Sid’s sharp exclamation was incredibly satisfying.

“Very nice, Tristan.  Quick read, well done,” Geno gripped Sid’s hips to steady him and hold him immobile.  Tristan kneaded Sid’s thighs with a strong grip before working his way up to grab a double handful of hockey’s most famous ass.  With steady pressure he gripped and released, spreading Sid’s cheeks slightly, exposing his asshole to the cooler air of the locker room.  His chest pressed and rubbed against Sid’s half hard cock, the hair there brushing teasingly as Tristan leaned in further.  His breath, hot and moist on Sid’s abs, pulled a needy whine from Sid.

Sid writhed, struggling against Geno’s grip, trying to get more sensation.  “Such good boys!” Geno praised “So responsive.”  He patted one of Sid’s hips in a firm, if unspoken, command to stay before reaching down to cup one of Tristan’s cheeks.  Tristan leaned into the touch.  “So sweet, so good to Sid. But still have much more exploring to do.  Time to learn Sid’s cock now, little goalie.”   

Tristan felt a wave of warmth spread through him.  He was pleasing his Captain and his Dominant!

 

“Mmm, yeah, want to do that,” Tristan muttered placing an absent kiss on Geno’s palm as he drew away, settling back on his heels with a faint groan.

“Hmm, long game, haven’t done cool down stretches yet,” Geno looked up and met Tanger’s eyes.  Kris nodded and grabbed a couple kneeling pillows, bringing them over and helping Tristan to reposition himself on the cushions.  Tristan smiled softly at them both.  His Dom was taking such good care of him.

Sid squirmed in Geno’s hold missing the attention while the younger man was getting more comfortable.

“So needy, Sid,” Geno whispered, “Always want to be center of affection.”  He closed his lips over the lobe of Sid’s ear, teasing it with his tongue before nipping it sharply.

“Mmm,” Sid moaned softly as he tilted his head to give Geno better access.  He could feel Geno’s smile as he kissed the spot behind his ear.

“Okay Sid, reposition for you too.  Arms behind your back, grip opposite elbows and hold there.  Lean back on me for balance if need.  Deep breaths.  Keep eyes closed for now,” Geno’s commands were softly spoken but there was no missing the Command in his tone.  Sid felt himself sinking into the safety of that voice, relaxing against Geno’s taller frame.  Geno wrapped one massive arm around his waist providing stability and a steady point of contact.

Geno waited until Sid settled then turned his attention back to the younger man.  “Ready now?  Good.  You’ve done so well, sure you’ll do well with this part too.”  Tristan beamed at the praise, a warm and fuzzy feeling settling into his chest.

“Time for learning Sid’s pleasure.  First, cup one hand lightly round balls, feel weight, use fingers to explore very gently.  Sid most delicate here.  Roll balls gently in sack.  Very soft and careful,” Geno hooked his head over Sid’s shoulder so he could watch and dictate every move the goalie made.  “Good, good boy!  Now tug very lightly.” Tristan’s gaze darted between Geno’s face and his hands, wanting to make sure he followed instructions perfectly.  “Little bit more, soft tug,” Geno encouraged.

“Ahh!” Sid’s loud exclamation caused Tristan to startle and drop his hand.

“It’s okay, Tristan, Sid just very sensitive there.  Was good noise, not bad.  Do again, this time rub finger behind balls too.  Make him melt in your hands,” Geno reassured the kneeling man.

Tristan cupped Sid’s balls and rolled them softly between his long fingers, before wrapping them loosely in his fist.  As he gave the slightest of tugs, he rubbed the first two fingers of his other hand gently over Sid’s perineum.

“Ohhh,” the long drawn out sound, was definitely one of pleasure this time. Tristan rubbed his stubbled cheek against Sid’s abs as the older man melted into his touch.

“Yes, very good, Tristan.  Exactly right,” Geno rubbed his head fondly. “Now concentrate on shaft.  Light grip, start stroking.  Make Sid very hard.”

Tristan pulled back enough so that he could watch as he gripped Sid’s cock lightly in his right hand.  Sid was uncut and of decent length, but he was thicker than Tristan would have expected.  He watched mesmerized as Sid’s cock filled out, the head growing visibly redder as it peeked out of the foreskin more with every soft stroke.

Tristan hummed in the back of his throat, licking his lips and parting them in unconscious invitation.  His own cock was getting harder and he could distantly feel his need growing to match Sid’s. 

“Nice work, Tristan.  He enjoys your touch,” Geno smiled down at the goalie.  “Use thumb to circle head.”  Tristan smiled when Sid jerked in his hand at the added sensation. 

Geno gripped Tristan’s chin lightly, tilting his face up so Geno could watch his expression.  “You’ve done such a good job.  Ready to taste now?”

Tristan blushed, heat spreading across his face and down his neck, but nodded eagerly.  “Yes, please.”

“So good, so eager to please, such a good submissive,” Geno praised.  Heat bloomed again in Tristan’s belly, and a floaty feeling filled his head.  “Now, open mouth and take in just the head, tease with tongue, careful of teeth.” Tristan nodded then opened his mouth for his first taste of Sid.

The head slid in, seeming to fill Tristan’s mouth.  He was surprised to find it didn’t taste like much, just clean heated skin with a hint of sweat.  He ran his tongue around the head of Sid’s cock testing the feel, before lapping delicately at the slit.  At that, two things happened, Sid’s cock jumped, pushing just a little deeper and a salty bitter taste hit his tongue.  Tristan pulled back in surprise, barely remembering to watch his teeth.

“What you think of first taste?” Geno asked softly.

“Little salty and bitter, but not awful,” Tristan wrinkled his nose as if trying to find something to compare it to.  He stuck his tongue out and lapped at the tip of Sid’s cock, pulling a groan from Sid and a chuckle from Geno.  “Maybe a bit like oysters? And maybe pickle juice?”

Geno’s deep belly laugh startled him out of his thoughts.  “You so sweet!  Not asking for culinary critique, just want to know if you hate or not.  You okay if I let Sid come in your mouth, sweet baby?”

“Oh,” Tristan flushed with embarrassment.  Geno’s gentle hand caressing his hot cheek eased his discomfort somewhat.

“So sweet, Tristan, no need be embarrassed. Such a good boy, doing exactly as I tell you.  Trying so hard, and taking such good care of Captain.  Nothing to be ashamed of.”  Geno continued to pet and praise Tristan until he could feel Tristan’s smile against his palm.  “You okay if Sid come in your mouth?  Can spit out if don’t want to swallow or pull back and let finish on face if gets to be too much.”

“Yeah, we can do that.  I want to try,” Tristan looked up to meet Geno’s eyes.

“Such a good boy, Tristan.  So good for us,” Geno said.  With a light touch he urged Tristan’s mouth back to Sid’s cock.  “Go ahead, explore.  Suck, tease.  Don’t try to take too deep.  Feels good even if not deep throat.  Use hand on rest of shaft.”

As Geno kept up his list of instructions, Tristan took Sid’s cock back into his mouth.  He toyed with various combinations of lips and tongue and suction.  Focusing with the same concentration he used for games, Tristan noted what caused Sid to jerk or moan, thrust or pull back.  As he worked, his focus narrowed in, everything else drifting into the background. 

“Sid, open eyes,” Geno whispered not wanting to disturb the goalie, “Watch him learn to please you.  So focused on your pleasure.”

Sid opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of Tristan’s mouth and hand sliding wetly up and down his cock.  He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him at the sight.

“So beautiful, yes?  So eager and willing. Takes direction so well,” Geno’s low voice rumbled in his chest as he and Sid watched Tristan work.

“Tristan?  Tristan,” Geno tugged lightly on his hair to get his attention.

Tristan looked up only to find Sid’s pleasure laden gaze staring back at him. He pulled back just enough to ask, “Is it good, Captain?  Are you pleased?”

“Tell him how good he is, Sid,” Geno commanded.

Sid looked down at the goalie, his flushed cheeks and the softly swollen lips, wet with salvia and precome. “So good for me, Tristan.  You’ve pleased me greatly.”

The goalie shivered with pleasure, a blissful look settling across his features. “That’s what I wanted.  I wanted to make you feel good.”

“Both doing so good.  Now back to work Tristan, use lips and tongue and hand to get Sid to come.  He very close now from all your work.  Finish him off,” Geno instructed.  As Tristan went back to sucking Sid off, Geno let his hands roam over Sid’s body, pinching and twisting his rosy nipples, raking nails firmly across his abs, generally tormenting his already worked up Captain.

Sid tilted his head so he could look up at Geno.  “G, please.  I’m so close!”

“Hold on little longer, Sid.  Will let you touch him now.  Gentle touches, no pulling.”  At Geno’s words Sid groaned and immediately dropped his hands to Tristan’s head, winding his fingers into the goalie’s messy curls.  Tristan moaned and sucked harder, turning desperate eyes up to them.

“Doing good, Tristan.  Just a little more.  Sid’s very close,” Geno rested one of his hands on Tristan’s head as well, urging him just a little deeper.  Tristan continued to suck Sid’s cock frantically, but his hips were making little thrusting movements with each bob of his head.

“Please,” Sid’s voice was breathy, as he waited for Geno to give him permission to come. “I need to come.”

Geno took Sid’s lips in a passionate kiss, before warning Tristan, “Sid going to come now, Tristan, get ready.”  Tristan backed off just slightly, sucking strongly on the head of Sid’s cock. 

“Come for me, Sid,” Geno commanded, and Sid did, helplessly.

Tristan’s nose wrinkled when the first splash hit his tongue, but he kept sucking and swallowing until Sid went lax in Geno’s arms.  The sag of his body pulled his cock from Tristan’s mouth, leaving a wet trail down his chin.

“So good, Tristan!” Geno praised.  “Make Sid come so hard, swallow everything.  So proud of you!” 

Tristan felt light.  He’d done good.  He’d pleased his Captain with his submission and Geno was proud of him!  He was a good submissive.

Geno reached out to steady him as Tristan swayed on his knees, the distant, blissful look on his face letting him know that the goalie had slipped into the early stages of subspace.  Geno looked around and once again caught Tanger’s eye.  Kris grabbed some of the fluffy sub blankets always kept in the locker room and waited for Geno’s instructions.

“Sid, go with Kris. He cuddle you for bit while I finish Tristan.”  Geno kissed Sid softly as Kris draped a blanket over his shoulders.

“Mmkay,” Sid smiled dopely at him when they drew apart.  Geno couldn’t help his chuckle, seeing Sid all sweet and come-dumb was one of his favorite things. 

When he was sure Sid was in good hands, Geno stepped closer to the young man still kneeling before him.  Tristan’s eyes were closed, a small satisfied smile on his face, and he was leaning into the hand Geno had on his shoulder.  Geno knelt down to better face the goalie, pulling him in for a hug.  Tristan fell into the embrace bonelessly and Geno couldn’t help but smile.

“You did so good, Tristan,” Geno whispered into the younger man’s ear.  “Any dom would be proud to have a sub like you.  So sweet and eager to please, you were perfect for Sid.  Time for your reward now, hmm?”  He reached down and took Tristan’s hard cock in his big hand causing the younger man to thrust frantically into the touch.  Geno tightened his grip keeping Tristan from moving.  “You been so good, Tristan.  Now wait for permission to come.”

“Yes, please, whatever you say, please let me come, please, Sir,” Tristan babbled a litany of pleas as he struggled to hold back, waiting for his Dom’s permission.

Geno grabbed a bottle of lube he’d set nearby earlier, slicked up his hand and began to jerk Tristan off with long, smooth strokes.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Each noise seemed wrenched from Tristan as he struggled not to come immediately.

Geno watched Tristan’s face carefully, and when he was sure that Tristan was just about to break, he commanded, “Come for me.  Now, Tristan!”

Tristan sobbed, and came explosively.  One, two, three pulses, before he sagged limply back on his knees, pulling his cock from Geno’s hand.  Gentle hands caught his shoulders as Matt wrapped him in a blanket and eased him down onto his side, head pillowed in Matt’s lap.

With his clean hand, Geno reached out to pet Tristan’s dark hair.  “You were perfect, Tristan.  Your submission was beautiful.”  He looked up when he felt someone at his shoulder.

Sid leaned down to brush his fingers softly down Tristan’s cheek.  “Your gift of submission was more than acceptable, Tristan.  Welcome to the team.”

Tristan’s eyes fluttered open, a weary half-smile crossing his face as he looked up at Sid.  “I did good?”

“You were brilliant, Tris.  Rest now and let the team take care of you.  You’re one of us now,” Sid told him.

Tristan beamed at Sid and Geno before settling back into Matt’s lap.

Sid stood and offered Geno a hand up.  Geno glared but accepted it, knees popping loudly as he stood.  “Tristan’s submission was acceptable to the Capitan.  Everyone welcome Tris, newest Penguin teammate,” he offered the ritual words that allowed the rest of team to swarm the goalies offering words of welcome and praise.

Geno limped back to his stall and dragged Sid onto his lap, kissing him thoroughly before tucking him close and simply holding his Captain.  Sid rested his face on Geno’s chest, content to be held and loved.

“I love you, Sid. You know that, right?” Geno’s chest rumbled softly against Sid’s cheek as he spoke.

“For sure, G. Love you too,” Sid patted at Geno absently.

“But must make promise, Sid,” Geno captured Sid’s hand and placed a nibbling kiss on each finger.

“Sure, G. What do you need?”

“No more goalies.  I’m tell you, they just too much trouble and drama. I know you say important they be part of team, need support and must take care of baby goalies, but just…. So. Much. Work.  That’s what I’m always say and you just don’t listen.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Klein-Gartner Dominance/Submission scale is totally made up. Scores range from one through ten. A one on the Klein scale would be a very weak dominant, a person who was a ten on the Gartner scale would be incredibly (almost dangerously) submissive. Most people (85% of the population) fall in the mid ranges of either scale (3-7), far fewer individuals fall on the very upper and lower ranges of the scales. In order to Command someone a Dominant needs to be several orders higher on the scale. Command is usually reserved for committed partners who trust each other a great deal; it isn't required for submission, but the extra emphasis to commands can make it a more powerful experience for a submissive. For reference Sid is a 3 on Gartner submissive scale and Geno is an 8 on the Klein dominance scale. The Penguins, as a whole, are "blessed" with a fairly high percentage of strong dominants. Poor Sid!


	5. Matt Hunwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes submission isn't simple; rarely, it's simply not possibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd better get this published before the trade deadline (potentially) renders yet another chapter of this obsolete. The pairing in this one is strictly Sid & Geno, despite the chapter title. Kink=rope play/shibari
> 
> ***This chapter contain mentions of past abuse. It's not graphic, but it is definitely implied. If that would bother you, please, please, please skip this chapter.

“Hey, has Matt talked to you yet?” Kris Letang asked as he flopped into the plane seat next to Sid.

Sid stuck his finger in his book so he wouldn’t lose his place.  “Uh, we had a few minutes after the game to chat. I reminded him that goalies need support from the rest of the team and that the loss isn’t all on him.  He seemed okay. Is something going on I should know about?”

“Not Murrs. Matt Hunwick,” Kris looked expectantly at Sid.

“No.  I haven’t really talked to him since he got back from his concussion other than just to say ‘welcome back.’ Is there a problem?” Sid focused intently on Kris.  “Is he hiding symptoms? Do we need to talk to the trainers?”

“No, no! Nothing like that,” Kris waved off his concern.  “Just wondering if you’ve talked to him about making his submission.  Now that he’s back and playing again, we’re coming up on his tenth game with us, so I was just wondering if he’d made arrangements to take care of that.”

Sid shook his head.  “He hasn’t said a word about it actually. To be honest, it kind of slipped my mind.”

“Yeah, he has a way of just kind of fading into the woodwork,” Kris shrugged.  “He’d probably make a great service sub.”

“Hey!” Sid slugged Kris in the arm.

“ _ Crisse! _ (Christ)  I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, Sid.  I just meant he’s quiet, always there when you need him, but doesn’t make a big deal about it.” Kris rubbed his arm.  “Think somebody needs a spanking. You’re wound awfully tight, Captain.” He flashed Sid a cheeky grin as he slithered out of the seat and down the aisle before Sid could retaliate.

Sid glared after the French-Canadian d-man as he barricaded himself behind the rookies’ card game.  Kris wiggled his eyebrows before settling in to give Sheary shit for not folding with a hand that bad.  Outraged protests followed, and Sid could hear Kris cackling at the shit he’d stirred up.

“What’s this I hear about you needing spanking?” Geno said as he slid into the seat Kris had so recently vacated.

“I do NOT need a spanking!”  Sid said loudly enough that several heads popped up over the seats to see what was going on.  Sid glared at them before slouching deeper in his seat and hissing at Geno. “I do not need a spanking.  Kris is just being an ass.”

“Cranky,” Geno mused as Sid turned his glare on Geno.  “Been long time since you sub for me deep enough to get to subspace.  Maybe tie you up and spank you tomorrow. Make butt all red and hot. So pretty.”  Geno lowered his voice until it was little more than a soft growl, “Take you down nice and deep then spend whole day taking care of my Sidney.  You could spend whole day down. I feed you and let you kneel. Tease you all day and not let you come. Maybe play with rope like Nemo showed us, hmm?”  Sid couldn’t quite hide the shiver that went through him at the thought. “Then give you best spanking and finally let you come. How that sound, Sid? You want that?”  Geno watched as a flush rose on Sid’s cheeks, as his lips parted slightly to let in more air, as his eyes darkened at the thought of a play day. “Yes. Definitely overdue for taking care of my Captain.”

Sid cleared his throat. “Yeah, G.  That sounds pretty good.” And just like that, all thoughts of Matt Hunwick disappeared.

**********

Things had been looking up lately.  They’d beaten the Flyers, and if the lines weren’t quite gelling as they wished, at least they were eeking out wins.   Sid was feeling pretty good so it was a bit of a surprise when a frowning Ian Cole grabbed the bike next to him for cool down.  

“Hey, Ian.  What’s up?” Sid asked.  Normally the d-core were a pretty closely knit group; it was unusual for them to come to Sid with problems.

“Have you talked to Hunwick yet?”  Ian’s expression was troubled.

“No. Not really,” Sid said slowly.  “Is there a problem?”

“Has he approached you at all about offering his submission?” Ian asked.

“No, he hasn’t, and we’ve gotta be close to the deadline, even with the time he spent out with the concussion,” Sid was frowning now as well.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure we’re past the fifteen game deadline,” Ian said.  “I know you’ve got some leeway with the timing, but he should have at least talked to you.”

“Yeah, probably,” Sid shrugged.  “Maybe he just forgot about it?”

Ian shook his head.  “I don’t think that’s it.  I know I’ve mentioned it to him at least twice, and I’m pretty sure Kris has as well.”

A heavy feeling settled into Sid’s stomach.  “So, you think there’s a problem with him submitting?”

Ian gave Sid an intense look before shrugging, “Guess you’d better find out, Captain.”

**********

The next day after practice Sid tagged Matt as they were leaving the ice.  “Hey, Matt. I think we need to talk. Come find me before you leave, eh?”  Sid watched as a complicated array of emotions crossed Matt’s face before his expression settled into something like resignation.

“Sure, Sid.  I’ll find you after cool down,” Matt acknowledged before heading into the locker room.  Sid watched him go, feeling vaguely unsettled.

Sid had just grabbed lunch in the team dining room when he saw Matt approaching.  Matt headed directly over to his table not stopping to grab food of his own. Sid tried to project a friendly, unhurried air, but Matt settled stiffly into the seat across from him.

“You want to talk about my submission, right?” Matt’s voice was flat, resigned.

“Yeah, I kind of thought we should….” Sid said tentatively.

“Let me save you the trouble,” Matt’s eyes met Sid’s briefly before he fixed his gaze to a spot on the table.  “I’m not going to offer my submission.”

Sid felt like he’d been boarded, all the air leaving his lungs in a rush, leaving him gasping and speechless. “But the team, your contract…” he finally managed to start.

Matt turned his glare on Sid.  “Yeah, my  _ contract _ .” The last word was almost a sneer. “That was my bad.  I thought after ten years in the league I wouldn’t be subject to this bullshit anymore.  There’s no way I’m going to offer my obedience, so I can be disciplined whenever some rookie’s in a pissy mood.  So, I’m sorry, Sid, but I’m not going to submit. You can tell management whatever you need to, and I’ll deal with the consequences.”  Matt shrugged stiffly and stood up. “I’m just too old to deal with this shit anymore; I know it’s supposed to ‘help,’ but it just fucks me up.”  He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sid feeling sick to his stomach.

**********

When Geno got home he found Sid sitting curled around a pillow on the living room sofa, staring blankly out the patio doors at their backyard.   “Sid, you okay?” He asked as he approached the couch. When he got no response, he laid a gentle hand on the back of Sid’s neck and sat down on the sofa table, so he could better see Sid’s face.  “Sid, what’s going on?”

Sid finally turned to look at Geno, his expression devastated.  “Oh, Sid,” Geno immediately moved to the sofa next to Sid pulling him into a hug and cradling him tightly against his side.  He ran his hands soothingly up and down Sid’s back. “Sidney, talk to me. Tell me what has you so upset. Is family okay? Mario?  Nathalie?”

Sid patted Geno reassuringly on the arm.  “No, G. Everyone’s fine as far as I know. It’s nothing like that.”

Geno twined his fingers in the tiny curls at the base of Sid’s neck and tugged gently.  “Then what has you so upset, Sid? Need to send Reaves to beat someone up for you?” Sid snorted before he could help himself; like Geno would ever voluntarily let someone else defend him.

Sid’s voice, when it came, was small but serious, “Am I a bad Captain, G?  Would it be better if you were leading the team?”

Geno grabbed Sid’s shoulders gently, pushing him away just far enough to see if Sid was making some kind of awful joke. “Who say such awful things to you, Sid?  You best! Best leader, best Captain! Best for team, everyone knows that.”

Sid sagged in Geno’s hold.  “Not everyone, G. Matt Hunwick doesn’t want to submit to me.  He doesn’t trust me to take care of him. He’d rather break his contract than accept my care and guidance.”  Sid’s eyes were suspiciously shiny by the time he finished speaking, and Geno’s heart melted even as he drew Sid back into the cradle of his arms.

“Must be some misunderstanding, Sid.  You best Captain; you take such good care of teammates, always.  Honor to submit to your care,” Geno kissed his temple lightly.

Sid huffed a bitter laugh.  “No misunderstanding, G. He very clearly told me that he wasn’t going to submit to me.  He was too old for this shit and all it would do is fuck him up, so he wasn’t going to submit for any reason.”

Geno frowned.  “Fuck him up how? What so awful about giving blow job?  Is not so bad even if you don’t like taste.”

“For sure, G.  So that must mean the problem is me.  He doesn’t want to submit  _ to me _ .  Or maybe he doesn’t want to submit to another sub? Either way….” Sid’s voice trailed off.

“We eat.  Take nap. Then call Kris to see what he thinks, yes?  Can’t solve problem without more information,” Geno rearranged Sid, pulling him onto his lap, wrapping both arms around him tightly then resting his cheek against Sid’s head.  Sid sighed. The feeling of being Geno’s teddy bear was both familiar and comforting.

“Not everything can be cured with food and rest, Geno,” Sid complained, but he didn’t resist when after a few more minutes of cuddling Geno pulled him into the kitchen to help make paninis and salads for lunch.

**********

“So, what exactly did he say?” Kris demanded when they called him on speaker phone to get his opinion.

Sid thought for a minute.  “That he wasn’t going to offer me his submission.  That he was too old to put up with discipline from pissy rookies—which made no sense, since I’m obviously not a rookie, and I don’t discipline anyone—and that after ten years in the league he should be exempt from this shit.  It was supposed to help, but it only fucked him up, and he wasn’t going to do it again even if it meant breaking his contract.”

“He said discipline?  That’s the word he used?” Kris asked.

“Yeah, he said he wasn’t going to be disciplined by pissy rookies,” Sid’s voice conveyed his puzzlement. “Does that matter?”

“Did he mention obedience at all?”

“I think…maybe,” Sid sounded unsure.

“Why that matter, Tanger?  You know what’s problem?” Geno leaned forward intently, even though Kris couldn’t see him through the phone.

“I think…maybe,” Kris said thoughtfully.  “We need to talk to Phil.”

“Phil?” Geno and Sid exchanged confused looks.

“He played for both Boston and Toronto,” Kris explained.

That didn’t actually clarify anything for Sid.  “And what’s that got to do with anything?”

“You do realize that every team’s oath of submission is different, right?  Different teams, different traditions,” Kris waited for their agreement before continuing.  “The original six teams have always been very conservative and traditional.”

Sid couldn’t contain his exasperation, “Spare us the history lesson, Kris.  What does this have to do with Matt refusing to submit to me?”

Kris sighed, “If I’m right about this, you’re not going to like it, Sid, so no killing the messenger, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it,” Sid’s frustration came through loud and clear.

“I’m pretty sure they have different oaths for Doms and subs,” Kris waited for their reactions.

Geno got it first. “Subs have to pledge obedience to Captain, not just ‘accept care and guidance’ like Penguins.”

“What exactly does obedience entail?” Sid’s voice was flat and unhappy.  “And what happens if you fail to obey? They wouldn’t actually discipline subs…” his voice trailed off.

“Those are the details we’re going to need to get from Phil,” Kris told them.  “Like I said, every team’s oath is different, and only someone who’s sworn it or seen it sworn can give us the information we need.”

“O-kay,” Sid said slowly, “I guess I can see that.  Thanks Kris. We’ll talk to Phil tomorrow.” As they hung up the phone, Sid felt a chill shiver down his spine.

“G, do you think they…”

Geno placed a finger softly over Sid’s lips to shut him up.  “Don’t know, Sid, but won’t do any good to imagine worst. We talk to Phil tomorrow.  He’s been in both locker rooms and can tell us what we need to know.”

“For sure, but….”

“No ‘but’, Sidney.  Worry won’t fix anything.”  His hand slashed the air, cutting off Sid’s incipient protest. “Want you upstairs, kneeling naked on padded ottoman, Sidney.  Concentrate on breathing and relaxing. I will join you shortly.” When Sid didn’t move, Geno slapped him on the rump to get him moving.  “Now, Sid. Go!”

He watched to make sure Sid was complying before he headed into the kitchen to grab drinks and snacks for aftercare.  Sid needed to get out of his head for bit, and Geno was going to make sure that happened. A quick stop to throw some sheets in the dryer and Geno headed for their bedroom.

When he walked into the room a few minutes later, he found Sid, kneeling naked on the padded footstool they kept in the bedroom for just this purpose.  He watched for a moment before telling Sid, “Slower, deeper breaths, more calm, Sidney.” As Sid slowed his breaths even more, Geno undressed and changed into the soft black workout pants he wore during their scenes.

“Close eyes now, Sidney.  Keep breathing, I’m going to get rope and then I’m going to put you in a chest harness and bind your arms.”  Geno watched as Sid shivered slightly in anticipation. Sid loved bondage, but their schedules didn’t often allow them to indulge in the more elaborate shibari they’d both come to enjoy so much.

Geno took his time, choosing a soft black rope for the chest harness and bright yellow ropes for the arm bindings.  There was just something about Sid’s fair skin wrapped in Penguin’s colors that did it for Geno every time. When he was finally ready he walked over to the ottoman and admired the man kneeling there so patiently.

Sid’s dark hair was a mess of curls, a sure sign he’d been running his hands through it in worry.  His breathing was deep and calm, but Geno could still see signs of tension in his neck and shoulders. His hands lay curled in soft fists, rather than lying relaxed and open as they would be if Sid was truly relaxed. Geno  _ tsked _ to himself and set out to remedy the problem.

With gentle hands he started his inspection of his sub.  He lifted Sid’s head gently with both hands cradling his cheeks.  Soft fingers combed back through Sid’s curls, scratching lightly at his scalp until Sid was leaning into the touch.  With a soft smile, Geno shifted his attention, using his fingers to lightly stroke over Sid’s brows and forehead, smoothing out wrinkles and tension, softly stroking over eyelids and cheekbones, gentle hypnotic touches that urged relaxation with every pass.

When he was satisfied that Sid was responding, Geno moved lower tracing his thumbs over Sid’s strong jawline, sweeping back and over his sensitive ears, and around and down Sid’s neck.  Geno kept the touch firm enough not to tickle and as Sid finally started to relax his head bowed, exposing the tender nape of his neck to Geno’s eyes and hands.

Geno smiled to himself.  Sid was such a sensualist.  He loved being touched and petted, not that he’d ever admit it.  He urged Sid’s head forward until it rested on his chest, so he could use both hands to massage his neck and shoulders, digging in with his fingers until he felt the tension ease.  When Sid was practically purring, he continued his inspection, running hands over shoulders, arms and hands, making sure there were no bruises or injuries before they began with the rope.

He resettled Sid back on his knees so he could run his hands over Sid’s chest and ribs and abs.  He noted a healing bruise on Sid’s ribs, most likely the result of being boarded in their last game.  He leaned down to press a soft kiss to it, causing Sid to suck in a sharp breath at the unexpected touch.

“So beautiful like this, Sid.  Relaxed and ready for your Dom, just waiting for orders.  So eager to please,” Geno continued to inspect and reposition until Sid was exactly as he wanted him.

“Okay, Sidney, going to add ropes now.  Are you ready?”

“Ready, G,” Sid’s voice was relaxed and lazy, making Geno smile.

“Good, then no more talking unless you need to safeword, or unless I ask you a question.  Want you to settle in and enjoy being bound. Savor sensation of rope on your skin. I’ve got you, so you don’t need to think or worry about anything else.  Do you understand, Sidney?”

“Yes, Zhenya, I understand.  You’ve got me,” Sid replied, dreamily.

“Yes, Sidney, I’ve got you,” Geno said as he started to make the loops and knots that were the beginning of the chest harness.  He continued to talk softly, a steady stream of reassurance and praise that sent Sid further and further into his submission. When the chest harness was complete, Geno checked the bindings, pulling here and tugging there, causing Sid to moan as the knots bit into his skin.

“Everything okay, Sidney?  Anywhere it pinches or hurts?” Geno asked.

“Mmm, all good, G,” Sid mumbled, causing Geno to smile.

“Going to start arm bindings now, Sid.  Hold out left arm,” Geno instructed. He kept the bindings relatively simple, just enough for Sid to feel the rope holding him snugly.  When he was done he released the arm, and moved to the other one, checking in with Sid periodically to make sure everything fit comfortably.

When both arms were individually bound, Geno paused to lift Sid’s chin.  “Look at me, Sid.” When Sid opened dazed eyes, he caressed his cheek until he had Sid’s attention fixed on him.  “Want to try something bit different.”

“Okay, G.” Sid said agreeably.

Geno rolled his eyes fondly; Sid was unusually agreeable in this state.  “Pay attention, please, Sid. Want to try binding arms to your chest so you can’t move them.  You okay with that?”

Sid obviously struggled to think about what he was asking.  “Trust you, G. We can try that.”

Geno placed a quick kiss on his lips before helping him to stand.  Sid wobbled a bit, unsteady after kneeling for so long, but settled quickly.

Geno grabbed an additional piece of rope then positioned Sid’s arm over his chest. He began weaving the rope through the arm binding then the chest harness leaving just enough slack to allow him to work.  When he was satisfied with the placement, he tugged the binding tight, securing Sid’s arm to his chest.

“Feel okay, Sid?  Not too tight?”

Sid squirmed a bit, tugging against the bindings.  “Can’t move my arm, G.”

Geno chuckled.  “I know, Sid; that’s how it’s supposed to be.”

“Oh, okay, then it’s working great,” Sid smiled dopily up at him.  Geno laughed and proceeded to lace up the other arm, finishing by lacing Sid’s fingers in a prayer pose under his chin.  When he was satisfied that the bindings were comfortable and that Sid was not in any distress, Geno led him over to the bed, sitting him down gently on the edge.

“Okay now, Sid.  Want you to lie down, and roll over on to your side, with your back facing me.  Make sure everything is comfortable and that your shoulder is okay.” Geno kept a steadying hand on Sid as he complied with Geno’s orders.  He tucked a pillow under Sid’s head when he was in the correct position.

“Like this, G?” Sid asked, voice soft and relaxed.

“Perfect, Sidney, so good for me,” Geno praised.  “Now stay just like that for me.” Geno reached into the bedside table, pulling out a tube of lube.  He then crawled up behind Sid, and slipping one of his thick thighs in between Sid’s, spread Sid open just enough that he could work a finger between his cheeks.

“Ohhh,” Sid moaned as Geno lightly traced a finger over his hole, making teasing circles around the pucker.  Geno smiled to himself as he continued to tease, adding lube and slipping a single finger inside. Sid hummed his pleasure, thrusting his hips back, trying to get Geno to move.

“Patience, Sid.  I’m take care of you,” Geno withdrew his finger until Sidney settled.  When he was once again relaxed, Geno slipped his finger back in, thrusting gently before pulling out to tug lightly on the rim. Sid shifted slightly, obviously wanting to move, but stilled himself quickly when Geno started to withdraw his finger.

Geno rewarded him by adding a second finger.  He thrust them deep causing Sid to moan, then pulled back to scissor them, stretching Sid in preparation for more. He repeated this several times before curling them just slightly, so they brushed Sid’s prostate.  Sid jerked reflexively before exhaling deeply and settling into the sensation. He wasn’t as successful in silencing the moans and whimpers of pleasure as Geno continued to toy with his prostate.

When Sid was practically quivering with the need to move, Geno pulled back so he could add more lube and a third finger.  Sid sighed heavily as he slipped just the tips in and then spread them, stretching Sid’s hole to the max. Geno continued to stretch and tease the rim, refusing to slide deeper despite Sid’s needy noises.  “Doing okay, Sid? Bindings still okay?”

“Please, Zhenya! More!” Sid begged, arching his ass helplessly back toward Geno.  Geno eased his fingers out entirely. “No! Please G! Don’t stop! Need you. Need more! Please!”

“Asked question, Sid.  Need to answer your Dom.  Are you still comfortable?  Anything hurt?” Geno’s voice was stern, but he ran a hand gently down Sid’s shoulder and over his chest, tugging on the ropes just enough to keep Sid’s focus on his questions.

“I’m good, G.  Feels so good to have your ropes on me.  Like a big hug,” Sid babbled, squirming a little under Geno’s touch.  “More?” he asked plaintively.

“Soon, Sid,” Geno reassured him as he lubed his own cock, savoring the touch.  He’d been at least half hard since he started the bindings, and Sid’s sweet moans and writhing had finished the job.  He grabbed the ropes just above Sid’s hips and dragged him back to meet his cock. He guided the tip of his cock just barely into Sid’s ass and paused.  “Sidney, can move and make noise now. Want to hear how much you want my big cock.” He thrust hard, sliding fully inside, causing Sid to cry out with pleasure.

“Zhenya!  Ahh, feels so good! Please!”  Sid shifted on the bed, trying to push his ass back and get Geno’s cock deeper.  Geno stayed buried deeply inside, enjoying the feeling of Sid writhing against him, but not doing anything to help him.  Frustrated, Sid shifted his legs restlessly, trying to get enough traction to make up for his inability to move his upper body.  “Fuck me, G! I need more!” Sid demanded huffily as he failed to get what he wanted.

Geno chuckled, charmed with Sid’s fussy demands.  Sid always got so delightfully greedy when he was this deeply into his submission, and Geno found this side of him impossibly endearing.  Repositioning his hands, he looped his lower arm up and over Sid’s shoulder, grabbing on to his bound hands. With his other hand, he grabbed and held the ropes over Sid’s hip holding him motionless.  Using the force of his powerful hips and thighs, Geno began to rock into Sid nudging at his prostate with each small thrust.

A deep moan--almost a purr--escaped Sid as Geno rocked into his ass over and over.  “Feel so good, Sidney. Just perfect for me. So hot and tight around my cock.” Geno’s voice became ragged as he continued his litany of praise.

As he felt his climax approaching, Geno slipped his cock free.  He rolled off the side of the bed, dragging a dazed Sid with him to the very edge of the bed.  Standing, Geno swiftly repositioned Sid until he was kneeling, face down, tugging his hips up and back before he thrust back in to the hilt.  Sid shrieked at the sudden change in intensity, even as he spread his thick thighs to accommodate Geno’s heavy thrusts. Geno grabbed the ropes over Sid’s shoulder blades, using the ropes to pull Sid back into each stroke.  Sid hung, bound and helpless, as Geno fucked into him relentlessly.

With a final shout of “Fuck, Sid.  So good! Love you!” Geno came, buried deep in Sid’s ass.  He stayed still, holding Sid tightly to his cock for long moments before he finally eased back on the ropes, allowing Sid’s chest to settle on the bed once again.  As Sid collapsed onto the bed, Geno’s cock slipped free, leaving a wet trail to trickle down Sid’s thigh. Geno groaned and gave Sid’s ass a small smack before he manhandled Sid back to the middle of the bed on his side, spooning up behind him and cuddling him close.

“Best, Sidney.  So good for me,” Geno praised as he ran gentle hands over Sid’s chest and thighs, petting and soothing.  “Want to come, Sid? You so good for me, think you deserve orgasm?”

Sid hummed content to be held and praised.  He was definitely hard and had been for a long while, but the need to come was a distant second to the urge to please his Dom.  “If you want me to,” he finally murmured.

His lazy arousal instantly changed to something hot and urgent when Geno grasped his cock and started a steady stroking rhythm.  “Ahh!” He arched his back, trying to get more of that delicious friction. “Please, Zhenya. Please, can I come? I need to come!”  Geno tightened his grip, pushing Sid to the very edge with the heat and friction of his hand.

“Zhenya!” Sid’s voice was desperate, caught on the knife’s edge between wanting his Dom’s permission and needing to come immediately.

“Come for me, Sid!” Geno’s deep growl rumbled against his back, his breath stirring the curls by his ear and sending a shiver through Sid, tipping him over into an explosive orgasm.  Sid shuddered as pulse after burning pulse spewed from his cock, leaving him feeling hollow and exhausted. With a long sigh, he sagged bonelessly into Geno’s hold, closing his eyes and drifting in the sensation of being safe and cared for.

Geno held him for long moments, knowing Sid needed the skin contact as he recovered.  He whispered soft praises as he petted and stroked, soothing Sid gently back onto his back.  Sitting up he started to undo the bindings holding Sid’s arms to his chest, easing them down into a more relaxed position before working to remove the ropes from his arms as well.  Sid groaned as his arms were released and Geno massaged the newly naked skin, checking for abrasions or chafing.

“Okay now, Sid?  Coming back to me?” Geno asked when he saw Sid blinking at him owlishly.

“For sure, G.  I’m good.” Sid’s voice was soft and slurred, and Geno knew he wasn’t entirely with it yet, but he only protested a bit when Geno tugged him into a sitting position and piled pillows behind him to keep him propped upright.  Once Geno was sure Sid wasn’t going anywhere, he grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and a granola bar off the bedside table. He handed the bottle to Sid, watching as he took small sips. In between sips, Geno broke off small pieces of granola bar and fed them to Sid.

“How you doing, Sid?  Ready for me to take off chest harness?” Geno asked.

Sid groaned but let Geno pull him to his feet.  Geno made quick work of removing the harness and checking over the spots rubbed raw by the rope.  When Sid made a move back toward the bed, Geno grabbed his hand and tugged him to the bathroom.

“Clean up first, Sid.  You bitch tomorrow if I let you go to sleep messy,” Geno herded Sid into the bathroom and started the two-person shower.  Sid pouted and looked mutinous but didn’t make any other protest.

When the water was the right temperature, Geno urged Sid into the shower and under the warm water.  Sid groaned as the water stung the lines left in his skin by the rope but made no protest when Geno lathered a washcloth and began to scrub every inch of him.  As Geno knelt behind him, he couldn’t resist slipping a soapy finger into Sid’s puffy pink asshole, making Sid gasp and grab for the walls of the shower.

“Shh.  Easy Sid, just making sure you clean everywhere,” Geno said as he placed a soft kiss on Sid’s ass-cheek.  He quickly finished washing the last traces of come off Sid’s thighs, then rose to his feet. Swapping soap for shampoo, he lathered Sid’s curls, taking time to massage Sid’s scalp until he closed his eyes and moaned with bliss.

Smiling to himself for a job well done, Geno pushed Sid under the spray to rinse his hair.  As Sid relaxed under the heat of the water, Geno scrubbed himself quickly and efficiently. When he was done, he turned off the water and grabbed thick towels out of the warmer, quickly toweling himself dry before wrapping another around his waist.  He was more careful with Sid, patting him dry and wrapping a towel around his waist and shoulders to ensure he didn’t get chilled while he rubbed his curls dry.

“Geno! Stop!  I’ll be all fluffy if you dry them like that,” Sid protested, batting at Geno’s hands.

Geno smacked a loud kiss on Sid’s brow, before turning over the towel so Sid could dry his hair “correctly.”  “Fine then, fussy. I let you dry hair, I go change sheets.”

Geno stripped the bed quickly before grabbing the sheets he’d put in the dryer earlier.  With efficient movements, he remade the bed with the warm sheets, finishing just as the blow dryer shut off.

“Come, Sid.  Bed.” Geno slid into bed, pulling back the sheet’s on Sid’s side invitingly.

Sid moaned in pleasure as he slipped into the warm, fresh bedding.  “Mm, Zhenya, you spoil me.” He kissed Geno sleepily before pulling the covers up to his nose and falling asleep almost instantly.

Geno kissed him softly on the forehead before burrowing into the covers as well. “I’m try, Sid.  You deserve it.”

**********

Following video review the next day, Sid called an informal meeting of the team’s veteran leadership.  Kris, Ian, and Phil followed Sid and Geno as they led the way to a small, out of the way conference room.  Once everyone was settled, Sid explained the situation as succinctly as possible. As the explanation went on, Phil turned progressively paler.  When Sid finished, all eyes turned to Phil.

“Fuck, guys, you know what happens in the room, stays in the room, right?” Phil looked pleadingly at Sid and Geno.

“Don’t need details, Phil, but need to know what happened to Hunwick to make him afraid to submit,” Geno pinned his fellow Dom with a firm stare.  Phil glared back for a minute before lowering his gaze, sucking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

“So the Bruins are pretty traditional, right?  Z’s a good Captain, but the oaths there are pretty strict for subs, and it’s his job to uphold them,” he looked around at the others, seeing if they understood what he was saying.

“What, exactly, are the oaths?” Sid demanded.

“I don’t know, exactly, because it wasn’t the oath I swore,” Phil flicked a look up at Sid then looked down at his nervously twisting fingers. “But I’m pretty sure it promised complete submission to the Captain, his As, or their designees and to accept discipline as needed from the Captain or team as determined by the Captain.”

Sid sucked in a sharp breath, appalled.  “But that basically makes him a sub for the whole team, without the right to say ‘no’ or, or…” his voice choked off.

“He had a safeword,” Phil tried to reassure him, but Sid continued to look stricken.

“So he had to obey team. Like rookie?  Do shit chores, get on bus last?” Geno asked cautiously.  Phil refused to meet his eyes. “Or required sub to submit sexually as well?”

“I NEVER forced him to submit sexually,” Phil said defensively.

“You didn’t, but others did?” Ian asked softly.

“I don’t know that for an absolute fact, but....” Phil looked at his hands again.

“ _ Crisse de tabarnak! (Christ) _ ” Kris muttered, looking a little ill.

“And discipline? Was that a team activity too?” Sid asked bitterly.  Geno put a hand on Sid’s thigh, offering comfort and a grounding touch.  Sid glared at him but didn’t push the hand away.

Phil sighed again. “Sid. Do we really need to talk about this? It’s not going to make things better or change the past.”

“I need to know if a sub under my care has been abused!”  Geno’s hand gripped Sid’s thigh, holding him in his seat. Phil flinched at the accusation.

“He consented, Sid,” Phil looked imploringly at his Captain.

“He had no choice!” Sid’s voice quivered with outrage and hurt, “He was a rookie who wanted to make the jump to the NHL desperately.  If he wanted to play, his only option was to submit. There’s nothing voluntary about that kind of submission!”

“Calm, Sid,” Geno shifted his hand to the back of Sid’s neck, holding firmly but gently.  “Breathe, in and out,” Geno instructed, modeling the pattern he wanted Sid to follow. When the tension finally eased from Sid’s shoulders, Geno relaxed his hold.  “Can’t change past, Sid. I know this difficult to hear, but if you want to understand, you need to listen. Can you do this?” Geno could almost feel Sid steel himself, bringing his fierce personal discipline to bear as he brought his temper under control.

“Okay, I’m good, G.  I need to hear this.” Sid turned his attention back to Phil, who slumped miserably in the seat across from him.  “I’m sorry, Phil. I know this isn’t your fault. It’s just that subs already get so much shit for even playing hockey, to find out that it doesn’t stop once they actually make the show is hard to hear.”

“I don’t think you understand quite how special the Pens are, Sid,” Phil looked to Ian for confirmation.

“Yeah,” Ian agreed, “You guys have never played anywhere else; you have no idea how different your oath is and how unusual it is that both Doms and subs take the same oath.”   Ian looked from Kris to Geno and back to Sid.

Sid was torn between feeling proud and dismayed at that revelation.  “I had no idea. It’s been this way since I got here.” He filed that thought away for later consideration.  “Okay, so that aside, please tell us about how the B’s handle the discipline of their subs, Phil.”

Phil looked like he’d rather be anywhere else but here, but he answered his Captain’s question.  “Discipline was administered for bad play—bad turnovers, stupid penalties, own goals—and it was public, in front of the whole team.”

Sid felt like he was about to cry, “So, you have rookie subs, desperately trying to make the team and please their Captains, and after a crappy game when they’re already feeling shitty, you discipline them in front of the whole room?  Was it always physical discipline? Even for service subs or subs who dislike physical punishment?”

Phil looked sick, but nodded.  “Z’s a sadist. I don’t think he ever considered anything else.  He was never impossibly harsh, but he was pretty strict about administering punishment.”

“Please, tell me he at least administered aftercare?” Sid pleaded.

For the first time in a long time, Phil met his eyes directly.

“Absolutely.  Z was a fanatic about aftercare.  He lectured every Dom on the team about the importance of aftercare and how anyone caught skimping on aftercare, especially with team subs, would be feeling the sting of  _ his _ hand on  _ their _ ass.”

“Well, thank the hockey gods for small favors,” Sid slumped back into his seat.

When Sid seemed incapable of saying anything else, Kris took over the questioning.  “So, was Toronto the same way?”

“Fucking Toronto,” Phil’s tone was bitter as it always was when he talked about his former team.  They waited out his moment of reverie before he finally spoke again. “We didn’t actually overlap there, so I can only speculate, ya know?”

“Were the oaths the same?” Geno asked.

“Not quite, but pretty similar,” Phil admitted.  “They did more ‘matchmaking’ though, assigning subs team Doms, rather than letting just anyone on the team take them home for the night.” Sid winced at that, but Phil continued, wanting to get this over.  “Discipline was still public, and it was pretty much limited to corporal punishment. It was usually administered by the A’s when I was there.”

Kris spoke slowly, “Didn’t Matt wear an A when he was there?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he did,” Ian confirmed.

“So, was Matt responsible for administering punishment?” Sid asked, a feeling of sick horror settling in his gut.

“I don’t know, Sid, I wasn’t there when he was, but if I had to guess, I’d say--probably,” Phil looked wrung out with the admission.

“So, not only was he abused, he was forced to abuse other subs,” Geno summed up.  Sid let out a small hurt sound, and Geno tightened the hand still resting on his neck.  The room lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

“Well, that certainly explains why he doesn’t want to submit,” Ian said when the silence stretched for too long.

“ _ Maudite marde! (Damn! Shit!) _ ,” Kris muttered, once again summing up everyone’s feelings.

**********

Sid spent the next day brooding over everything he’d heard.  He’d never considered himself sheltered before but hearing how subs were treated in other locker rooms was an uncomfortable revelation. Sure, he’d heard rumors, and he knew subs preferred some teams over others, but apparently being a Captain meant he was excluded from some of the more  _ unsavory _ sub gossip.

And knowing (or at least suspecting) what Matt had apparently gone through, still didn’t give Sid any clue about how to handle Matt’s submission, or lack thereof.  He was a good player and a good teammate; everyone in the room liked him and Sid would hate to see him traded or charged with breach of contract.

Finally, in desperate need of another Captain’s opinion, he called Jamie Benn.  They weren’t close friends, but Team Canada bonds meant that Sid at least had the gentle Dom’s contact information.

After an awkward exchange of pleasantries, Sid decided he might as well come right out and ask what he needed to know.  “Was Tyler abused in Boston?”

Jamie’s voice chilled slightly, “If you wanted to know that, why aren’t you asking Tyler directly?  I’m not sure why it’s any of your business, but if he wanted you to know, I’m sure he’d answer a fellow sub’s questions.”

Sid mentally berated himself; he was making a mess of this already.  “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. Let me try again.” He took a moment to collect his thoughts. “I have a new teammate, a sub, who was treated badly by his previous teams, one of which was Boston.  He’s had such bad experiences that he’d rather risk his contract than offer me his submission.” Sid’s sigh conveyed his frustration with the situation. “I know Tyler is a sub, and I know he played for Boston; I just wondered if he was as damaged by the experience and if so, how you handled his submission.”

“Ah, that makes more sense,” Jamie said, his tone back to friendly warmth.  There was a long pause, but Sid knew better than to rush Jamie when he was gathering his thoughts.  “I refuse to go into specific details—if you want those, you’ll have to ask Tyler directly, although personally I’d rather you not—but Captain-to-Captain, I will say that subs who come from certain teams with very old school traditions and management, tend to come with a bit more baggage than others.  Subs who spend their rookie years with those teams tend to have even more.” Jamie paused to let that sink in.

“So why isn’t the Players Association doing anything about this?  If there’s abuse going on…?” Sid could feel his shoulders tightening as he paced angrily around the room.

“Abuse is a strong word, Sid.  Hockey subs are—by definition—tough, strong, proud men.  No one likes to think of themselves as a victim and hockey players even less than most.  They can and do take a lot of abuse on the ice, this is just one more obstacle they think they have to survive to play at this level.” Jamie’s voice was more sympathetic than angry.

Sid plopped unceremoniously into a chair.  “Fuck, Jamie, we need to fix this.”

“Yeah, we do. But we need someone to speak out if we want to force the change.” Sid could practically see Jamie’s helpless shrug.

“Let me think on that, but for now tell me how you handle someone’s submission when they’ve got this ‘baggage’ from previous teams.” Sid re-directed the conversation back to the immediate issue.

“Well, I can’t vouch for how other teams handle it, but we have a checklist for subs to go through when they sign their contract that says what level of submission they are willing to offer and what they need and want from team Doms in terms of discipline,” Jamie answered.  “I’ve always stayed strictly within those guidelines, so I haven’t really had any problems.”

“You still require your subs to pledge obedience and submission?” Sid’s disgust came through the phone loud and clear.

Jamie was obviously confused when he answered back, “Of course, Sid, isn’t that what an oath of submission is?”

“Do you require your Doms to make the same oath?” Sid asked.

“Of course not.  They pledge to obey the coaching staff, support team leaders and care for any submissives placed in their care to the best of their abilities,” Jamie still sounded confused about where this conversation was going.  “Isn’t that what your oath says?”

Sid pinched his nose, feeling a headache coming on.  “No, that’s not what my oath says.”

“So spell it out for me, Sid.  What exactly do your oaths say?” Jamie’s lack of understanding was clear.

“The Penguins have one oath for every team member, Dom or sub,” Sid explained, mustering patience he didn’t really feel, before he recited.  “Do you freely and willingly offer your service and skills to the Penguins organization; promising to play to the best of your ability, support your teammates both on and off the ice and to submit to the guidance and care of its Captain?  Will you freely offer a sign of your submission to the Captain, as a pledge of this vow?”

“Oh.” There was a long, startled pause on Jamie’s end.

“‘Oh?  That’s all you’ve got to say?” Sid asked, his exasperation coming through loud and clear.

“That’s actually kind of brilliant, Sid,” Jamie finally responded, his tone thoughtful but kind of distracted.  “Would you send me a text with your exact wording?”

“For sure, but I don’t see how this is going to solve the problem of Ma--, my sub’s submission.” Sid was frustrated with Jamie’s distraction.

“Do you share this text with them before their actual submission?”

Sid was nonplussed, “I don’t know.  I don’t think so, but it’s not like it’s a big secret. I mean, he’s watched others take the oath and I’m sure if he asked, management would supply him with the wording.”

“You guys are pretty Dom heavy aren’t you? Has he seen a sub take the same oath?  Maybe if you showed him a copy of the oath so he knew exactly what he’d be agreeing to?” Jamie suggested.

“Hmm. I think he’s seen a sub submit, but he was a rookie, so maybe he thought that was just for rookies? And he has to have seen some of the other submissions? But maybe not, he was out for a month with the concussion,” Sid mused aloud.

Jamie interrupted his train of thought.  “Are you really saying you’ve never come across this in ten years of being Captain, Sid?  Honestly, I find that pretty hard to believe.”

“I’ve really never had this problem with a submissive player before.  Maybe subs find it easier to submit to a submissive Captain? Maybe they talk to other submissives before they get here?  I don’t know. I have had players who didn’t really fit into the room or who we knew wouldn’t be sticking around so they weren’t offered the option to submit, but I’ve never encountered a player we wanted who flat-out refused,” Sid told him.

“Well, you’ve been lucky then,” Jamie responded.  His voice softened, “It’s never easy to know that they don’t trust you to take care of them, but,” he continued in a firmer voice, “I know I don’t have to tell you that no means no.”

“Fuck you, Jamie!” Sid’s anger was instant.  “I would never force a sub or ANYONE to submit against their will!”

“I know that, Sid,” Jamie soothed, “but it never hurts to be reminded that even if you think you’re doing something ‘for their own good’, it can still be a form of coercion.  I know you’re a sub, but that doesn’t mean you can’t push too far because you think you know what’s best.”

“Fine, whatever, thanks for your help...” Sid said, still irritated, even though he knew Jamie was only trying to help.

“One final thing,” Jamie said slowly, “If you haven’t encountered a sub from one of these teams, you should probably know that Doms from those teams sometimes carry baggage of their own.  Not the same baggage obviously, but if they thrive in those old school systems, sometimes they can cause problems in a room where they’re not entitled to the same ‘privileges’.”

The headache that had been threatening blossomed into full-blown glory as Sid contemplated the fact that incoming Doms might be abusing subs under his care.  “Fuck’s sake, Jamie. Just what I need, one more thing to worry about.”

“If it hasn’t been a problem before now, I would guess someone else has been handling it quietly before it becomes a problem,” Jamie’s soft drawl was fondly amused.

Sid thought about it for a moment before concluding, “Yeah, I guess he—they probably are.”

“So let them worry about it, and you concentrate on taking care of your team just like you always have.  By all accounts, your team is one of the happier and healthier ones, so you must be doing something right,” Jamie’s praise warmed something inside Sid, despite his lingering irritation and on-going concerns about Matt’s submission.

“Thanks, Jamie. You’ve given me a lot to think about,” Sid said.

“You’re welcome.  I’m glad you called me.  You’ve given me things to think about as well,” Jamie said.  They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Sid still wasn’t sure he was any closer to a solution that wouldn’t violate Matt’s contract or volition, but at least he knew he wasn’t the only one who’d dealt with this issue.  And if Jamie had found a solution, Sid could do no less.

**********

They played back to back’s against Buffalo, winning both, before starting a string of four home games.  Playing every other day didn’t leave much time for Sid to dwell on the problem but it throbbed in his awareness like a toothache.  He still didn’t have a solution when Mario called him into his office the morning after the stinging loss to Colorado.

They chatted for a few minutes about the loss, then about what they could expect on the Pens upcoming road trip.  Sid was surprised when Mario didn’t end the conversation there, but asked, “So, how are things going in the room, Sid?”

“Everything’s fine, good really,” Sid said, keeping his voice carefully neutral. “Why? Is there something you think I should know about?”

Mario relaxed back in his chair, keeping his voice and posture purposefully non-threatening. “How are the new guys fitting in?  Any problems there?”

“No,” Sid frowned at his friend and mentor.  “Everyone seems to be fitting in pretty well.  I think Jarry is settling in okay. He definitely clicks better with Murrs than Nemo did.”

Mario smiled, “Glad to hear it.  Happy goalies are productive goalies.”  Sid rolled his eyes at the platitude. “How about Matt Hunwick?  How’s he settling in?”

Sid stiffened instinctively then forced himself to relax.  “Matt’s a good guy and a hard worker; he’s a good fit for the team.”

“I’m glad to hear that.  We hoped when we signed him that he’d be a good fit on the blue line,” Mario paused, “Has he offered you his submission yet?”

Sid stared back at his mentor for a long moment, thinking hard.  “If I say yes, will it satisfy management?”

Mario fixed Sid with his dominant stare.  Sid had to fight his urge to fidget and to meet his eyes steadily.  “If you tell me he’s offered you an acceptable submission, I’m willing to take you at your word, Sidney, but I wonder how the rest of the team will feel?”

Sid huffed out an exasperated sigh and sagged back in his chair, “Alright then. No he hasn’t offered me his submission.”

“I know you have some leeway on the timing, but fifteen games have come and gone even factoring in his time out with the concussion.  Is there a problem management needs to be aware of?” Mario inquired gently.

Sid got up and paced over to the windows looking out over the city he loved.  “Hypothetically,” he glanced over until he received Mario’s slight nod, “there may be a problem with one of the subs on my team offering his submission, because of,” Sid hesitated, searching for a term other than ‘abuse’, “because of past practices with his previous teams.” Sid concluded, returning his gaze back to the landscape rather than glaring at his team owner and friend.

“Ah,” the soft syllable conveyed Mario’s understanding of the situation.  They were silent for several moments, before Mario said pensively, “Back in 2004, the Penguins were on the verge of their second financial collapse, the lockout was an ongoing battle, and the team was scattered to the AHL and Europe waiting for news that they could come back to play.  The draft was going to be held by lottery but the odds of the Pens getting a first round draft pick for the second time in three years were astronomical. And yet, we both know how that turned out,” Mario smiled fondly when Sid turned away from his window-gazing to look back at his mentor.

“After we won the ‘Sidney Crosby Sweepstakes’ it became readily apparent to us all that we were going to be building our future around this very special young player, this very special young  _ submissive _ player.” Sid turned his back on the view to better give Mario his full attention.  He’d never heard this part of the story before. “So with that in mind,” Mario continued, “the management and leadership put their heads together trying to figure out the best way to structure a team so that it would be sub friendly in a sport where that wasn’t necessarily the norm; where unfortunately, that still isn’t always the norm.”  Mario looked sad briefly at having to admit that, before going on with his story.

“So, we plotted and schemed and knocked a few heads trying to make sure the attitude of the room at least wasn’t offensive to our newest rookie.  I’m pretty sure we weren’t entirely successful, so it’s a good thing he turned out to be pretty damn resilient,” Mario’s lips quirked into his familiar half-smile as he said it.

Sid thought back to his first days in the locker room, surrounded by Doms mostly older than him, with only fellow sub Marc-André to share his woes and joys.  Most of the guys had been polite if gruff, but no one had really given him a hard time as a sub. They’d given him shit as a rookie, of course, but it was oddly non-dynamic, now that he looked back on it.

“They were pretty great, actually,” Sid told Mario.  “A little rough around the edges maybe, but….” He shrugged, “I have no complaints, then or now.”

“I can’t tell you how glad I am to hear that, Sid,” Mario grinned, knowing exactly how “rough” some of those edges had been.  His smile faded as he continued his story. “But we forgot one thing in all our planning. The night before the fifteenth game, I had a panicked realization.  The oath you’d have to swear at your submission offering was the exact opposite of ‘sub friendly’.”

Mario looked very intently at Sid, making sure he had his full attention. “The Pens’ traditional oaths would have destroyed you, Sid.  They would have damaged your fire and your spirit in ways I don’t even want to contemplate. So, I asked for help from the wisest, kindest, most intelligent sub I knew, and with Natalie’s help I crafted a new oath, one that I hoped would leave you free to be yourself and to grow and thrive, and eventually become a leader in our organization.  If we succeeded, you’ve got Natalie to thank for that; if we failed, the blame is totally mine.”

Sid sat down hard, stunned at this revelation. “You re-wrote the oaths because of me?”

“We did,” Mario said carefully, not yet sure how Sid felt about this new information.

“So Flower didn’t swear the same oath I did?” At Mario’s head shake, Sid muttered under his breath, “He never breathed so much as a word about that.”

“He was a goalie and that protected him from the worst of it,” Mario offered what small comfort he could.

“Well,” Sid started then didn’t seem to know quite how to finish that thought, “that’s something, I guess.”

“My point in telling you all this, Sid, wasn’t to make you feel guilty or singled-out.  It was to prove to you that traditions can be altered if there’s a good enough reason.” Mario leaned back in his chair, looking for all intents and purposes calm and relaxed again.

Sidney sat in silence, thinking about everything he’d just heard.  He thought about Matt and how that could have been him if Columbus or Buffalo or the Rangers had drafted him instead of Pittsburgh. He thought about how things could have been different if Mario had lacked the perspective of both owner and Captain or if he’d been a different type of Dom, afraid to ask for a submissive’s help.

“I think,” Sid said slowly, feeling his way through his tangle of conflicting emotions, “that I’m going to exercise my Captainly prerogative and grant Matt an extension on the date of his submission.”

Mario steepled his hands under his chin and looked thoughtful. “What kind of an extension are we talking here, Sid?”

“Until the end of the year, for now, at least,” Sid waited to see how Mario would react to that news.

“Well, that certainly goes against tradition,” Mario’s lips quirked slightly, “but then the Pens’ pride themselves on putting players first, so I’ll defer to your judgement on this.  Captain.” He stood indicating that their meeting was at an end. Sid followed suit, walking with him to the door.

As Sid took his first step out the door, Mario said softly, “You’re a good man, Sid.  I’m sure you’ll find a way to do right by him.”

Sid paused just long enough to meet his eyes, “Thanks.  I’ll do my best to live up to your faith in me.”

**********

The next day after practice Sid pulled Matt aside.  Matt frowned but followed Sid into one of the quiet rooms set aside for stressed subs needing a place to calm down.  Matt crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall facing Sid.

“I haven’t changed my mind about submitting, Sid,” Matt told him flatly.

Sid perched on the arm of one of the heavily cushioned chairs in the room. “I understand, and that’s completely up to you.  But I want you to have all the facts before you make a final decision.” Sid held out a sheet of paper, waiting patiently for Matt to come and take it.

“What’s this?”  Matt glanced at the paper before looking up at Sid.

“Do you freely and willingly offer your service and skills to the Penguins organization; promising to play to the best of your ability, support your teammates both on and off the ice, and to submit to the guidance and care of its Captain?  Will you freely offer a sign of your submission to the Captain, as a pledge of this vow?” Sid recited. At Matt’s uncomprehending look, Sid explained, “That’s the entire text of our submission oath, for Doms  _ and _ subs, rookies and vets.  We don’t require more or less than the oath says.  There’s no obedience or discipline.”

“Yeah, right,” Matt scoffed.  “Just because you don’t handle the discipline personally, or because your A’s do it in private doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. I know how this works.”

“How many teams have you been on that were Captained by a sub, Matt?” Sid asked.

“Fuck you!  You know there are only two other sub Captains in the league and I’ve never played for either of those teams,” Matt glared and retreated back across room, putting distance between himself and Sid.

“Do you really think a sub Captain would allow that kind of abusive behavior in his locker room?” Sid asked, honestly wanting to hear his answer.

“I think if your management required it, you’d suck it up and do what you had to in order to play, just like I did,” Matt said, contemptuously.

Sid thought about that for a long moment.  “I’d like to think you’re wrong, but when I was younger and just breaking into the league….” he shrugged, a pained expression on his face.  He paused again before visibly shaking off the thought. “But lucky for me, management here doesn’t want or expect that.”

“They really do love you if they let you water down the oath,” Matt sounded almost jealous.

“Would it make you feel better to know this was the same oath I swore to Mario?”  Matt looked at him in disbelief and Sid just nodded. “You can ask him if you’d like.”

Matt snorted at the thought of approaching the team owner about this. “Yeah, sure, I’ll get right on that.” His sarcasm came through loud and clear.

“That’s good, because that’s your homework.  I want you to talk to every Pens player, staff member, trainer, coach, or manager you feel comfortable approaching and ask them about their submission ceremony, team expectations for submission, obedience and discipline.  I want you to ask them about team scene partners and experiences. I want you to watch future submissions carefully and talk to your teammates both before and after they submit. If you are comfortable, and they are willing, I want you to observe scenes between teammates,” Sid stood and walked to the door.

“And what’s that supposed to accomplish?” Matt asked.

“It will give you a better understanding about team dynamics when you decide whether or not you want to submit,” Sid offered a tiny half-smile.  “It’s still your decision, and I’ll abide by whatever you decide, but I want you to be fully informed, either way.”

“We’re already way past the deadline.  Management will terminate my contract long before then,” Matt’s shoulders curved in and his arms wrapped around his body in a gesture that Sid recognized as self-comforting.

Sid ached to offer a sympathetic touch but knew it wouldn’t go over well.  “No they won’t, Matt. You’ve been granted an extension.”

“And why would they do that?  Just out of the goodness of their hearts?” Matt’s despairing tone conveyed just how likely he thought that was.

“No, because I asked them to.  On this team, this is how a Captain takes care of his teammates,” Sid said, then slipped out of the room, leaving Matt to his thoughts.

**********

Seeing Marc-André the next day was exactly what Sid needed.  Vero had invited the core over for dinner the night before the Vegas game, and Sid, Geno, Tanger, and Marc-André had a great time catching up, exchanging stories of rookies, new teammates, and locker room pranks, as well as funny stories about kids and family.

Marc-André laughed himself silly when he heard Geno’s version of Reaves’ unconventional submission, and he chirped Sid when he heard how much he had liked Nemo’s rope demonstration.  “Always so much work, Sid,” Marc teased, “not enough to get tied up like regular sub, need fancy rope work as well. Being best on ice no longer enough must be better than other subs now too.”  The guys laughed as Sid flushed and stuttered out his denials.

Sid took the opportunity to change the subject.  “So how’s your new team, Flower? Are they good to you and Nate and the other subs?”  He pinned his best friend with a serious look.

Marc-André’s laughter faded and he returned Sid’s stare intently.  “Yes,  _ mon ami _ , they are good to us.  There are some benefits to starting fresh, where no one is bound by stupid traditions.  We have no Captain this year, so no one has had to formally offer a submission. Informally, the vets are taking care of their rookies and their lines.”  Marc’s tone changed to something more playful. “So many baby goalies this year! Vero threatened divorce after November because I have nothing left for her after taking care of so many rookies.  I think my dick will fall off from parade of needy babies!” Everyone laughed as Vero rolled her eyes at the cackling goalie.

Sid laughed along with everyone else, but his eyes remained serious.  He cornered Marc in the kitchen a few minutes later when he offered to help Marc fetch the next round of drinks for everyone.

Sid watched as Marc grabbed bottles of beer from the fridge.  “So,” he finally began, “why did you never tell me you swore a different oath when you offered your submission?”

Marc pulled his head out of the fridge to glare at Sid, slamming the door harder than necessary.  “ _ Non _ , Sid!  We are not going to discuss this, not now and not ever.  You could do nothing but feel guilty and I refuse to encourage that.  The new oath is better for everyone and that’s all that matters.”

“But Marc,” Sid started.

“ _ Non _ , Sid!” Marc said fiercely, scowling at Sid, until Sid held up his hands in a gesture of submission.  Marc continued to stare until he was sure Sid wasn’t going to say anything else then went back to opening the fresh bottles of beer. Sid felt mutinous but kept his silence, knowing his friend would refuse to say anything further on the matter.

“Vegas management wants to build a happy, healthy team.  They were most interested when I shared the Penguins version of the oath with them.” Marc passed several bottles of beer to Sid. “But management, eh?”  Marc shrugged eloquently, conveying his opinion about the fickle nature of management.

“So I took precautions with my new contract.  They wanted me greatly, so I was able to negotiate.” He grinned fiercely.  “I have a clause that says I will not submit to any oath I feel coerces or demeans me as a sub; that would force me to accept discipline or punishment outside of a contracted relationship, or that would force me to administer discipline or punishment to any rookie under my care that isn’t specifically negotiated beforehand.  I’m not young and desperate anymore, Sid. I can protect myself and I have Vero to help as well.” Marc smiled fondly as he almost always did when he mentioned his wife and Dom.

Sid grinned back at his friend, relieved.  “I’m glad you’re safe and happy, Marc. You deserve that.”

Marc leaned his back against the counter next to where Sid stood, “So what brought up this concern now?”

Sid scowled at the bottles he held. “We have a new submissive teammate who is refusing to submit.  His previous teams….” Sid sighed unhappily. He looked up to meet Marc’s concerned look. “He’d rather be in breach of contract than accept a submission like he’d been forced to previously.”

“Ah,” Marc’s tone said he understood the problem. They stood in silence for a few moments before Marc nudged his shoulder, urging him toward the room where the others waited for their drinks.  “I know you’re worried, Sid. But he’s in good hands now, the best. You’ll find a way to take care of him.”

“I hope you’re right, Marc, but honestly I think it’s his decision now.”  Sid shrugged off his melancholy mood as they rejoined their friends. He’d done what he could, and that would have to be good enough.

 


	6. Jamie Oleksiak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finds unexpected acceptance--and more--among the Penguins.
> 
> Kink: Service submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the extra long chapter will make up somewhat for the long wait.

Captain’s Due—Jamie Oleksiak

 

When Jamie arrived late Tuesday night in a whirlwind of adrenaline and exhaustion, he had a text from Sidney Crosby.  “Welcome to the Penguins, Jamie.  We’re happy to have you.  Practice tomorrow at 9, we’ll talk more then.”

He snorted, amused at the friendly welcoming message that also managed to be a reminder of team responsibilities.  He’d heard the stories about Sid eating, breathing, _dreaming_ hockey, but it was different to experience it firsthand.  He threw his bags on the floor, stripped and collapsed into the hotel room bed, but before he fell into an exhausted sleep, he made sure to set two different alarms so that he wouldn’t be late for practice tomorrow.

******************

 

He arrived at the UPMC Lemieux Sports Complex thirty minutes early the next morning, but by the time he actually finished up with the equipment managers, trainers and one very persistent PR person, he was one of the last ones to arrive in the locker room.

As he stepped into the room, there was a noticeable dip in the volume of noise as conversations ground to a halt and all eyes turned toward him.  Jamie felt his shoulders curl in as he instinctively tried to make himself smaller and less intrusive; he hated being the center of attention.  Someone whistled and muttered, “Holy fuck, maybe everything really IS bigger in Texas,” which broke the tension as everyone burst out laughing. 

Sid, half dressed for practice, walked over, hand extended in greeting.  “Welcome, Jamie.  We’re glad to have you.”  Jamie reached out to shake his new Captain’s hand, his much larger mitt engulfing Sid’s.  Sid looked down, then up—way up—“Okay, that’s going to take a while to get used to.”  He grinned and Jamie couldn’t resist smiling back.  “I think you’ll be a great addition to the team.”

“Yeah, two player’s worth,” muttered Sheary as he walked by them to get to the tape.  The guys close enough to hear him laughed and started making jokes about the “fun sized” winger’s lack of height.

Sid’s lips quirked but he ignored the rest of his teammates.  “If there’s anything you need to help get you settled here, please let me know.”  He gestured to the part of the room where the defensemen were dressing.  “I’m pretty sure Dana has everything set up for you over there.” Sid gestured to a locker filled with practice gear.  “Better hurry, don’t want to be the last one on the ice.”

Jamie nodded quickly and headed over to get changed.

 

Getting on to the ice was familiar and comfortable.  The stretching and drills were mostly the same and Jamie soon found himself tentatively relaxing into the comradery of his new team.  Everyone seemed pretty friendly and the chirps were playful and plentiful. As the skate ended and they all trooped back to the locker room, Jamie felt some of the tension he’d felt about being on a new team ease.

The team was rowdy and noisy as they changed and headed for the showers.  Jamie unlaced his skates, stripped down slowly then settled into his stall to wait his turn in the showers.  When Olli noticed him just sitting there he walked over to give him a friendly nudge, “Aren’t you showering?  There’s plenty of stalls, no need to wait.”

“Just waiting for the Doms to finish up,” Jamie looked down at the floor.  He hated watching the disbelieving or even pitying expressions on people’s faces when they found out he was a sub.

It was Reaves who spoke up first, skepticism plain in his voice, “No fucking way are you a sub!”

Jamie felt his shoulders sag, dreading this conversation.  He shrugged mutely.

“Really? You’re truly a sub?” the soft French-Canadian accent gave away Letang’s addition to the conversation.

Jamie looked up quickly, glancing around the gathered d-men.  “I’m really a sub.”

“Well, fuck me.  I’d never have guessed that,” Dumoulin said, surprise clear in his tone.

“Ok-kay,” Olli drew out the syllable, focusing Jamie’s attention back on him, “but what does that have to do with not showering?”

Jamie’s expression was puzzled as he watched various teammates head into or out of the showers.  “I mean it’s only courteous, right?  Subs should shower last?”  Ringing silence met his ears as he looked around at the circle of stunned defensemen.

“Everything okay here?” Sid, toweling his hair dry, nudged his way past Reaves to see what was going on with the d-men. 

Olli glanced at him quickly then looked back at Jamie.  “Everything’s good, Sid.  We were just explaining that subs don’t have to wait to shower last in our room.”

Jamie looked seriously uncomfortable, “Well, obviously Sid would shower first, I didn’t mean that.  But like the rest of us...” he trailed off questioningly.

Sid’s expression froze for just a minute before he smiled rather grimly.  He kept his voice mild though when he said, “Nope, you can shower whenever you like here.  You’re not a rookie and there are no penalties for being a sub in this room.”  He looked around the ring of defensemen, “And speaking of showering, I think it’s time you all got wet.  If you don’t need showers, I’ll have to talk to Jacques about working you harder in practice.”  Groans met this pronouncement as the collected defensemen turned back to their lockers or took off for the showers.

Sid smiled at Jamie, “We’ll talk more about this later.  For now go clean up.” Then he turned and headed back to his own stall.

Geno settled into the stall next to Sid’s as he watched his Captain finished getting dressed.  “Big Rig, really a sub?”

Sid pulled a black t-shirt over his head before looking at Geno.  “I guess so?  Bit of a surprise, eh?”

Geno rolled his eyes fondly. “You didn’t check his paperwork before he got here?”

Now Sid scowled, “I’m sure there’s a file in my mailbox, but you know I hate looking at that before I actually meet someone.  I want to get my own read on the situation before I hear what someone else thinks.”

“Yes, Sid, I know this. But seems like someone might have mentioned this?”

Sid pulled on a Penguins hoodie and sat down next to Geno.  “If they did, they didn’t mention it to me,” he said finally.

“You think this going to be a problem with team?  Or with submission?” Geno wrapped an arm around Sid, hugging him close.

“The way this year is going,” Sid said, tone resigned, “What do you think?”

******************

A couple nights later, the team went out for dinner as a group to welcome their newest member.  Sid arranged things so that Jamie ended up sitting across the table from him.  They chatted easily throughout the meal, Jamie catching Sid up on Stars’ gossip.  As the team dissolved into smaller conversational groups following dinner, Sid decided it would probably be safe to ask more personal questions. “So, Jamie, you’re a sub, eh?”

Jamie looked briefly amused, but quickly smothered his grin.  “Yep, all my life.  Surprised you weren’t warned about that actually.”

Geno threw his arm around Sid and sighed dramatically. “Another Sid superstition.  He refuses to look at profile before he meets new teammate.”

Sid glared at Geno, but didn’t make any move to brush his arm away.  “It’s not a superstition, G!  I just want to make up my own mind before…you know what, never mind.”  He turned back to Jamie, “I, uh, I’m not a big fan of invading people’s privacy if I don’t have to.”

“Yeah, okay. That makes sense.” Jamie said.  Everyone who knew anything about hockey knew how intensely Sid valued his privacy.  “So this was a total surprise to you, eh? Is it going to be a problem?”  Jamie couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice.

Sid was quick to reassure him.  “No, actually.  We’re a pretty sub-friendly team.  With so many, high-level Doms,” he nudged Geno with his elbow, “it’s always nice to have fellow subs to help balance the room.”

Instead of looking reassured, Jamie looked even more uncomfortable.  He rubbed a hand nervously over the back of his neck before visibly straightening his shoulders. “About that.  If you didn’t read my file, then you probably don’t know that I’m primarily a service sub, I don’t really want to provide sexual stress relief for teammates unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Sid blinked, stunned. Service submissives were beyond rare in the hockey world.  Usually, they trained at elite academies as butlers, chauffeurs, bodyguards, personal body servants, or executive secretaries.  In Japan, many service submissives trained as geishas—spending years learning music, art, literature and conversation.  Those who accepted contracts usually ended up gracing the arms of high-powered businessman and heads of state.

Jamie took pity on Sid’s obvious confusion.  “My family has been in service to the same employer for generations.  Everyone in my family starts service training from a very young age since that type of submission tends to run in families.  When our dynamics present, if we present dominant or with different submissive needs, we find other lines of work.  If we present with the need for service submission, we tend to continue the family business.”  He grinned ruefully, then a little uncomfortably, when he realized their conversation had drawn the attention of the rest of the table.

“So why you not continuing the family business?” Geno asked, not bothering to disguise his fascination with Jamie’s story.

“The family that we serve, is, uh, fairly traditional.  All of the Doms in my generation were female.  They preferred female body servants and assistants.  I served as an occasional chauffer when I got old enough, but I was primarily trained for personal service.  My father really wanted to train me to replace him as the families’ butler, but he’s still a young and active man; it would be years before I would be able to take over his position.”  Jamie looked around to see everyone staring at him.  He took a quick drink of water to hide his embarrassment at being the center of attention.

“So, what made you take up hockey professionally?” Sid asked.

“Well, Canada, you know. Dad put me on skates early. I liked it so when I accepted my initial apprentice contract serving a young man from another prominent family in our area, we negotiated that I'd be allowed to play with him on his peewee and bantam teams.”

“How old were you, when you accepted your apprentice contract?” Phil Kessel interrupted.

“I was 12 when my father negotiated my first contract,” Jamie told him.  Several Doms made outraged sounds of protest at that.  Jamie rolled his eyes, knowing they were making assumptions about the nature of the contracts.  “They were all strictly service contracts, sex was actually forbidden,” Jamie was quick to reassure them.  “Service submissives need to practice, to learn how to serve a variety of masters, to learn how various households are run and how to fit into the staff hierarchy.  Sexual service contracts are forbidden, in my family at least, until after your 21st birthday.”

“Wait a minute!” Bryan Rust protested.  “You mean you weren’t allowed to have sex until you were 21?  That’s bullshit, man!”

Jamie laughed outright, amused by Bryan’s indignation.  “No.  I had plenty of sex before I was 21.  I just couldn’t accept a personal service contract that included sexual service.  For me, sex and submission are two different things.”

A tableful of blank faces met that statement.  It was Jake Guentzel who spoke up, stating what they were all obviously thinking.  “I don’t get it.  If you don’t submit sexually, how do you submit?”

“My submission is satisfied by taking care of someone, anticipating their every need, seeing to all the little details of life so they don’t have to.  If I do my job well, their life runs just a bit more smoothly.”

“I’m still not sure I get it,” Conor Sheary looked puzzled.  “So you pick up their dry cleaning or clean the bathroom and that makes you feel good?”

Jamie sighed, explaining his submission to Americans was always just a little bit harder.

“Maybe I can help,” Carl Hagelin spoke up.  All eyes turned toward his end of the table.  “Think modern European royalty.  They have chauffeurs and butlers and housekeepers and personal stylists. They don’t handle their own laundry, or dust the palace knickknacks or run down to the barbershop to get their hair cut, right?”  He looked around to see if they understood what he was saying.  “So, they have loyal, discreet, devoted staff with impeccable training to do these things for them.  Kind of like real life Downton Abbey.”

“So you worked for the Prime Minister?” Jake asked, causing the table to burst into laughter.  “What?!  Haggy said they worked for royalty and shit and Canada doesn’t really have King or Queen so…”

“Okay, remedial Canadian history lessons later,” Carter Rowney said, pulling Jake into a headlock and ruffling his curls.

“But you did at least work for rich people, right?” Tristan Jarry asked.  “Did you live in a mansion and shit?”

“One of the biggest parts of serving is being discreet,” Jamie said, with a small smile.

“Oh, man, I wanted to hear about all that fancy shit,” Rusty said.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, you are sitting at a table full of millionaires.  If you want to know about all that ‘fancy shit’ ask Sid or Geno or Phil,” Ian Cole stopped when the table cracked up.  “Okay, maybe not Phil.”  He thought for a moment. “Or Sid.  Fuck you all, you know what I mean!”  The table spent several minutes chirping Phil about his ‘fancy’ lifestyle as Ian cursed them all as idiots.

“So I still don’t get how this led you to playing hockey,” Sid said, trying to get back to the point of this discussion.

“Always hockey with Sid.  Most focused,” Geno said fondly.

“So I was playing bantam hockey with my young Master and that was good,” Jamie picked up where he’d left off.  “But then I hit puberty and I started to grow.  To say I was awkward and klutzy would be a serious understatement.  My young Master didn’t really mind, but his mother, the Mistress of the house, wasn’t pleased after I broke the fourth set of china while serving at table.  She contacted my father and we agreed to an early termination of the contract.

“My father was hesitant to accept another contract for me until I grew out of my awkwardness.  A good servant is most effective when they are graceful, elegant and invisible and I was anything but.  He encouraged me to concentrate on hockey, figuring it would help with coordination and balance and help me to grow into my oversize limbs. 

“The more I played, the better I got and the more I loved it and by the time I was old enough to be drafted, the less I wanted to go into service.  I thought it would break my dad’s heart when I told him, but he was really, really great about it.”  Jamie said, voice soft and happy, “And if I want, I can always go back to it after hockey,” Jamie concluded.

“So you don’t submit sexually, at all?” Kris Letang looked thoughtful.

Jamie paused for a long moment before saying slowly.  “Intimate service isn’t normally a contractual service until both sides like and trust each other.  I mean, I certainly can if I have to.  I understand it’s expected that I will submit to the Captain.”  He nodded at Sid. “But I would rather not be assigned as a play partner or asked to provide stress relief for the team if that’s allowed.”

“Okay, first we don’t assign partners; you’re free to choose your own or to choose not to play at all.  Second, no sub is required to provide ‘stress relief’ for the Doms on the team,” Sid looked mutinous at the very thought.  “And if you don’t want to give me a blow job, no one is going to force you.”

“I was told when I was traded that it would be expected.  I’m prepared to offer my submission if that’s what it takes to be a part of the team,” Jamie assured him.

“I am not going to make you give me a blow job if it’s going to traumatize you!” Sid said heatedly.  “I refuse to be one of those Captains who insist on a ‘one-size-fits-all’ submission.”  Geno moved his arm from where it casually rested on the back of Sid’s chair to rest on Sid’s shoulders, pulling him into a small hug.

“No one suggest that, Sid,” Geno soothed.

“Yeah, Sid, if anyone can think of a creative way for Jamie to offer his submission, it’s you,” Reaves offered with a big smile.  The table chuckled remembering Ryan’s own rather unconventional submission.

“So, let’s think about this for a minute,” Matt Murray spoke thoughtfully, “If Jamie’s submission involves taking care of people then he should just take care of Sid for a while instead of a more traditional submission.”

“I don’t need someone to take care of me…” Sid started only to be cut off by Tanger.

“That’s not a bad idea, Murrs.  He could pick up Sid’s dry cleaning and drive him to and from practice,” Kris suggested.  He turned to Jamie. “Would that work?”

“That would be a form of service, yes,” Jamie agreed.

“But not everything you need to satisfy your submission,” Carl said perceptively.

“No, not really enough to satisfy my submission,” Jamie agreed softy.

“So what would?” Geno asked.

“I was trained to be a personal body servant.”

“What does that mean, exactly?” Geno pushed for more details.  “Can you give us list of things a body servant does for his Master or Mistress?”

“Of course,” Jamie sat up a little straighter in his chair, “A normal contract for a body servant includes caring for a Master’s person and personal possessions.  For example, on a normal day I would get up before my Master, make him breakfast, perhaps bring it to him in bed, or to a dining nook in his suite.  I would wake him, make the bed and tidy the room while he ate, then assist with bathing and dressing.  If needed, I would shave him or trim his hair or care for any personal grooming needs.  While he attended to his correspondence or read the news, I would tidy the bathroom and dining nook; then usually we’d go over his schedule for the day and any special needs he might have.  Then I’d drive him to work.

“While he was at work, I might run errands like picking up dry cleaning or shopping for personal care items.  I arranged personal appointments, like doctor’s and dentist visits, in conjunction with his personal secretary.  On rare occasions I might serve as a courier for important paperwork or serve as a secretary for private meetings.  Then I’d have time for personal things: exercise, training, etiquette lessons, classes or visits to the library. 

“In the evenings, I would pick him up from work if he didn’t have a social engagement or evening meetings.  If he dined informally at home, I would be responsible for dinner service.  As needed I could run a bath, give a capable massage, recommend a good book, or simply be an ear if he needed to discuss his day.  If the contract included intimate service, I might serve as a cock warmer or offer a blow job for relaxation.  Finally, I’d turn down the bed, lay out his pajamas, remove his suit for laundering and lay out clothes for the following day.”

There was silence at the table for a long moment while they all digested that.

“And you weren’t bored out of your mind?” Tristan asked.  Jamie’s shoulders slumped.

“No!” Geno addressed Tristan.  “You will not belittle someone else’s submission.  Just because you don’t understand or share same desire does not make it lesser.” Geno glared until Tristan ducked his head in submission.  “Taking care of someone so intimately and thoughtfully is a beautiful thing.”  He swept his glare around the table as if daring anyone to disagree.

Tristan flushed with embarrassment and turned to Jamie.  “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to make fun of you or demean you in any way.  Forgive me, please?”

“Of course, Tristan.  I understand this isn’t what many people consider a ‘normal’ form of submission,” Jamie forced a small smile acknowledgement of the apology.

“So usually a submission is done publicly, in front of the team,” Kris mused aloud.  “Maybe we use Jamie’s submission to Sid as a way to educate the rest of us about what service submission--done well,” he flashed a quick smile at Jamie, “should look like.  You can take care of Sid’s personal needs, attending him in the locker room, putting on and removing his gear before practice…”

“Bathing him when he’s all gross and disgusting after practices and games,” Phil suggested with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

 “Shaving his horrible beard,” suggested Ian.

“Making his peanut butter and jelly sandwich,” Ryan grinned cheekily at Sid.

“Staying with him after practice to shoot ‘just a few more pucks’,” Murray contributed.

“Oh, I know,” Conor added gleefully.  “He could take care of the world’s most disgusting jock strap.”  The team burst into raucous laughter.

When the laughter finally settled, Carl suggested, “Maybe dress him in something stylish for a change?”

“Oh my God, you guys.  I do not need someone to dress me!” Sid protested.

“That’s up for debate,” Carl muttered under his breath.

 “Guys, no, really.  I don’t need someone to take care of me.  I’m used to doing all those things myself and I don’t want someone else doing them for me,” Sid protested futilely.

“He could still drive Sid around,” Olli spoke for the first time, “That way Sid would be able to come out drinking with us and he’d have a designated driver.”  The group expressed their support for that idea with enthusiastic cheers, since usually that was Sid’s self-appointed role.

“Maybe he could stay with Sid and Geno and wake them up early enough that Geno wouldn’t be late for practice?” Rusty suggested.

“Hey, now.  Leave me out of this.  Submission is to Captain, not As.” This time it was Geno who grumbled.

“I mean it’s only fair that Jamie be able to offer his full submission, if he wants,” Tanger smiled slyly at Sid, before turning innocent eyes on Jamie.

Jamie was flustered.  “I guess?  I mean I’d be happy to offer my submission to the Captain in this manner if it would be acceptable to Sid and the team.”

“But I don’t want someone to bathe and shave and dress me,” Sid protested.

“You’d rather force him to give you a blow job?” Tanger pushed.

“Of course not!” Sid glared at the French-Canadian.

“Then you will accept a submission that caters to Jamie’s needs?”  Kris had neatly boxed him into a corner and he knew it. He smirked lazily as Sid squirmed.

Sid sighed, knowing that he had no choice.  He turned his full attention to Jamie.  “Jamie, if that would be acceptable to you, I would be happy to accept your gift of service.”

Jamie beamed delighted that he’d be able to serve his Captain in this manner.  “Of course, Master.”

“Okay, no. You absolutely cannot call me Master.” Jamie looked crestfallen.  “I would prefer you to use my name but if you must use a title, you can call me Captain.” Sid offered as a compromise.

“As you wish, Captain,” Jamie agreed quickly.

“All right then, let’s do this formally.”  Sid stood and gestured Jamie around to his side of the table.  Jamie walked around the table, stopping next to Sid, where he loomed, forcing Sid to look up.  “Perhaps you should kneel for this?” Sid suggested, ruefully.

As Jamie sank gracefully to his knees, Geno tapped, unnecessarily, on a water glass, to get everyone’s attention.  “Attention Penguins, Jamie Oleksiak wants to make his formal submission to our Captain.”

Even on his knees, Jamie was almost tall enough to look Sid in the eyes.  Sid extended his hands, palms up.  Jamie looked up quickly, surprised and pleased, when Sid offered the traditional form for a Master accepting service.  He placed his hands lightly over Sid’s, his large hands dwarfing Sid’s smaller ones.

“Do you freely and willingly offer your service and skills to the Penguins organization; promising to play to the best of your ability, support your teammates both on and off the ice and to submit to the guidance and care of its Captain?” Sid asked.

“I do,” Jamie answered.

“Will you freely offer a sign of your submission to the Captain, as a pledge of this vow?”

“I will,” Jamie agreed.

“Then as a sign of your submission, I would like to request one week,” Tanger cleared his throat meaningfully, causing Sid to roll his eyes, “two weeks,” Sid paused, waiting for more input from the peanut gallery; hearing none, he continued, “Two weeks of service submission as a personal body servant. Is this acceptable to you?”

“Yes, Captain. For two weeks I will freely and happily act as your contracted body servant.” Jamie beamed as Sid closed his fingers around Jamie’s wrists, formally accepting and binding him to his service.

******************

They’d agreed to postpone Jamie’s submission until after the Christmas break.  That meant the first day of submission fell on an away game day.   As they had agreed earlier, Jamie knocked on Sid and Geno’s hotel room door promptly at 7 a.m.  He heard a deep voice grumbling before Geno opened the door looking sleep rumpled and grouchy in nothing but his boxers.  He stared blankly at Jamie for long moments before finally asking, “Need something?”

Jamie couldn’t help his grin.  He’d heard stories about Geno really not being a morning person, but seeing was definitely believing.  “I’m here to start my service to Sid,” he reminded the big Russian gently.

“At seven in damn morning?” Geno grumbled but held the door open so Jamie could enter the room. 

“Hey, G,” Sid said as he emerged from the bathroom, “Jamie’s gonna be…oh, you’re here already. So, we’re gonna head down to breakfast now.  See you down there soon?”

Geno grumbled, but smacked a kiss to Sid’s upturned lips and patted his ass as he slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“Sorry.  He’s not really a morning person,” Sid apologized as he grabbed his keycard and phone.

When they entered the room where the team would be having breakfast, Jamie politely cut Sid off when he would have made his way to the buffet line.  “Please allow me to serve you, Captain.  What do you normally eat for breakfast?”

“Well, I have a very specific breakfast on game days,” Sid told him, “It’s probably easiest if I get it myself?”  The last came out as more of a plea than anything.

“Then if you’d tell me, _exactly_ , what you’d you like, I’ll be happy to bring it to you, Captain,” Jamie insisted politely but firmly.  When Sid still hesitated, Jamie continued, “I’ll be taking care of you for the next two weeks, Captain, the sooner I learn, the better.”

Sid conceded with a heavy sigh and gave Jamie his _very_ specific breakfast order.  “Very good, Captain.  Now if you’ll have a seat, I’ll bring your breakfast to you momentarily.”  Sid looked like he really wanted to protest, but finally went and sat down at a nearby table.

Sid sat at the table, fiddling with his phone, when Coach Sullivan wandered by, plate of food in hand.  “What’s wrong, Sid?  Aren’t you eating breakfast?”  He raked Sid with a concerned gaze then frowned at the empty table.  “Are you feeling alright?  Do you need to see a trainer?  The doctor?”

“I’m fine,” Sid assured his coach.  When Sully didn’t look convinced, he added, “Really, I’m good.  Jamie is grabbing my breakfast.”

“Jamie?  Oleksiak?” Coach Sullivan asked slowly, “Did he lose a bet or something?”

“Not exactly,” Sid said reluctantly, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his coach.

“ _Bonjour_ , Sid, Coach,” Kris said as he set his plate down across from Sid.  “Where’s your breakfast, Sid?  Are you sick?” The concern in his voice was obvious.

“No, I’m not sick,” Sid said through gritted teeth, glaring at the d-man.

“Your breakfast, Captain,” Jamie slid the plate smoothly onto the table in front of Sid. “If you’d care to check that the eggs are done correctly?”

Kris looked from Jamie to Sid, noting Sid’s blush and scowl, then burst out laughing. “Bien sûr.  Today is Jamie’s first day of service.”

Coach Sullivan shifted, drawing their attention. “Service?  Or should I ask?”

“Don’t ask,” Sid muttered, face bright red, but Kris spoke over the top of him.

“Jamie is offering his submission to our _Capitaine_ , by providing two weeks of personal service.”

Coach Sullivan looked back and forth between the three of them, before settling on Jamie.  “Is this by choice?”

Jamie smiled, touched by the concern of his new coach, “Yes, sir.  Captain Crosby was kind enough to offer me the option for a non-traditional submission when he found out I’m a classically trained service submissive.”

Sullivan’s eyebrows skyrocketed.  “So, you’re going to be…” Sullivan stopped not sure how to finish that sentence.

“Acting as Sid’s personal manservant for the next two weeks.  Yes, sir,” Jamie finished for him.

Sully’s lips quirked as he took in his mortified Captain, the manically grinning defenseman and the “butler” looming over them both.  “Very well, then.  Carry on.”

Sid wanted to bang his head on the table as he saw Sully settle in at the Coaches table and begin talking animatedly.  He just knew by the end of breakfast the whole goddamned organization would know about this unorthodox submission.  Fuck his life!

“I’ll be right back with your coffee and juice.  Enjoy your breakfast, Captain.” Jamie murmured, slipping away silently.

 

******************

 

They made it through breakfast without further drama, although Sid did have to insist that Jamie grab his own plate and eat at the same time rather than waiting to eat later as Jamie would have preferred.  They even made it onto the bus with no further incidents, but problems arose the minute they arrived in the locker room.

Kris had obviously been busy reminding the team that Jamie was starting his submission today because the minute Sid entered the room, Jamie trailing behind him, the room went quiet.

“Is there a problem?” Sid asked, looking from teammate to teammate.

“ _Non, mon Capitaine_ , no problem.  We’re just waiting for our first lesson in service submission,” Kris smiled innocently at Sid.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Tanger?” Sid looked honestly confused.

“Captain, if you’d please step this way.  Everything is ready,” Jamie gestured toward Sid’s stall where his practice gear waited.

Sid scowled, realizing that Jamie actually meant to dress him for practice and that everyone planned to watch.  “Oh, fuck no!”  Sid shook his head for extra emphasis.  “No fucking way.  I am NOT letting you dress me.”

He watched Jamie’s face fall slightly, but he offered a tight smile and a small bow. “As you wish Captain.”

“Really, Sid?” Phil scowled back at his Captain.  “You agreed he could submit like this and now you’re changing your mind?”

“No!  I’m not changing my mind,” Sid back-pedaled, “But I sure as hell don’t need help getting dressed for practice.”

“Well, then how are you going to let him fulfill his submission?” Conor asked, sounding honestly confused.  “I thought when he told us what his day was like you were agreeing to let him provide that kind of service?”

“Well, yeah, generally that kind of service…” Sid started.

“Not generally, _mon ami_ , exactly that kind of service.  Accept it Sid, you agreed to this.  Now suck it up and deal,” Kris offered with his usual blend of understanding and tough love.  Sid’s eyes met Geno’s across the locker room, but while he saw traces of amusement he saw no sign that Geno would help him out of this. 

The tall sub stood near Sid’s locker, eyes downcast, expression blank, but the slightly slumped shoulders and the tightly clasped hands told Sid that Jamie expected him to back out of this.  Sid closed his eyes briefly, willing his embarrassment away.  He could do this.  He’d been in plenty of uncomfortable situations before and he’d lived, he’d get through this too.  He took a last, deep fortifying breath and let it out slowly before walking over to his stall.

 “Thank you, Jamie.  I’m ready for your assistance now.”

For a moment, Jamie’s eyes lifted, a look of cautious hope on his face, before he schooled his features into blankness once more.   “Very good, Captain.”

As Sid settled into his stall and looked up at Jamie expectantly, Jamie murmured softly so only Sid could hear him.  “Please undress and gear up as normal.  If you’d hand me your clothes as you remove them so I can hang them up and ask for items as you need them, the process will go more smoothly.  I’ll be better able to anticipate your needs after we’ve done this a time or two.”

Sid nodded; he could live with that.  He pulled off his hoodie and handed it to Jamie.  Jamie put it on a hanger and hung it from a hook in his stall, while Sid pulled off his t-shirt, and handed that to Jamie as well. He glared around the locker room as his teammates continued to stare at them.  “If you are not all on the ice by the time I’m ready to go, you will be bag skated, game tonight or not.  Understand?”  There was a sudden flurry of movement as the team rushed to get their own gear on.

Several times Sid started to reach for some item of gear he needed, only to have Jamie prompt him subtly with a murmured, “Captain?”  He’d name the item he wanted and Jamie would hand it to him with a minimum of fuss.  Sid found himself surprised by how smoothly the whole process actually went.  It took slightly longer than normal, but in no time at all Sid was geared up and ready to go.

He stood up to settle his gear and do a few stretches, giving his pokier teammates time to finish their own preparations.  “Jamie, please attend to your own preparations now and join us on ice as soon as you can.  You’re exempt from the requirement to be on the ice before me today.”

Jamie bowed slightly relieved that he wouldn’t be responsible for getting his new teammates bag skated and quickly slipped over to his own stall to begin his preparations.

 

******************

 

Practice was short and sweet, more an extended warm up than a real practice.  Cool down, media, a quick consult with the trainers and before Sid knew it, it was time for lunch.  He was standing in the visiting players’ lounge, reaching for the peanut butter and jelly to make his normal pre-game meal, when he felt a presence at his back.  He turned to see Jamie, hovering a bit uncomfortably.

“I know this is a very particular part of your game day routine, but, umm, normally food prep would be part of my duties,” he looked from Sid to the jars on the counter, then visibly braced himself to ask, “Is the tradition the making of the sandwich or just eating it?”

Sid could feel his own shoulders hunching a little at any potential intrusion into his routine.  “Well, when I was a kid obviously my mom made the sandwich, but for the last twenty years, I’ve made my own, so.”

Jamie bowed his head and huffed out a small sigh. “I’ll just leave you to it then, Captain.”

“Wait,” Sid’s voice halted his impending retreat.  “Maybe I could show you how to do it today and then the next game, if you wanted...” He trailed off hesitantly.

Jamie’s smile was blinding as he stepped up to the counter ready to be instructed in the fine art of peanut-butter-and-jelly Crosby style.

The team watched in amused awe, as Sid very seriously instructed Jamie about how the condiments needed to be spread on different pieces of bread and Jamie just as seriously inquired about the proper amounts of each spread to use, his preferences for crusts vs. no crusts, and the proper way to cut the finished product. 

They were less successful in containing their amusement when Jamie decided to practice his technique and Sid offered “constructive criticism” throughout the process.

 

******************

 

Lunch was consumed amid much teasing, and soon everyone headed back to the hotel for afternoon naps.  Jamie followed Sid and Geno up to their room, pausing uncertainly when they stopped outside their door.

“Is there something you need, Jamie?” Sid was tired and uncomfortable with the constant attention and it made his tone a bit short.

Jamie took a step back and bowed his head slightly.  “I’m sorry, Captain.  I’ll leave you to your nap.”

Geno placed a restraining hand on Jamie’s shoulder before gesturing both subs into the room.  “Come inside.  Better for talking than hallway.”  Once they were inside Geno pulled Sid down to sit next to him on the bed and gestured Jamie to the room’s one chair.  “What you need Jamie?”

Jamie fidgeted with the remote rather than look at them.  “I’m not sure this is really working.  I’m embarrassing the Captain and making him uncomfortable and that’s pretty much the opposite of what I’m supposed to be doing.”

Sid opened his mouth, but Geno silenced him with a quick shake of his head.  “Think you’re doing very well actually.”  Jamie looked up at Geno’s words.  “Sid is sub, too.  Is difficult for him to let someone take care of him.  This good practice for him as well.  Maybe I help make this easier for both of you.”  Geno spread his legs then dropped a pillow from the bed on the floor in front of him. “Come, Sidney.” Geno gestured to the pillow.  Sid looked curious but knelt on the pillow in front of his Dom. 

Geno rested his hands lightly on Sid’s shoulders, capturing and holding his gaze.  “Deserve best, Sidney.  So for next two weeks I give you gift of spoiling.  You will allow Jamie to care for you, to pamper you to best of his ability.  Every act of service is gift from your Dom.  Want you to enjoy being cared for, proud that your Dom values you so much.  No more pout, Sid.”  Sid looked momentarily mutinous but held his silence.  “Ignore teammates Sidney, enjoy being cared for.  This is your job for next two weeks.  If you work hard at this I will be most proud of you.  Can you do this for me?”

Sid shifted, resting back on his heels, hands relaxed on his thighs. He wanted Geno to be proud of him, but this still felt like giving up his independence. He hated losing control and being a spectacle while it happened made it worse.  It was only two weeks though and he really did want Jamie to be a part of the team.  Geno was encouraging him to grow as a sub, to expand his limits just a little and Sidney couldn’t refuse him that.  He knew if it got unbearable Geno would honor his safeword for this as he would for anything else.  “Yes, G.  I can do this.  I’ll be better from now on.”

Geno captured his face between his hands, leaning down for a long, deep kiss.  He was smiling at Sid when they finally broke for air.  “I know this, Sidney.  This hard for you, but know you can do it.”  He stood, tugging Sid up from the pillow with him.

“Good.  Now Jamie,” the big sub looked up from where he’d been staring fixedly at the carpet, not wanting to intrude on such a private moment.  “What do you need from Sid?”

Jamie stood as well.  “Normally, I would lay out his clothes for later.  If anything needs pressing or mending, I’d take care of that so that everything is ready for him after his nap.”

“Okay maybe switch rooms for afternoon then.  You stay here set things up we go nap in your room?” Geno offered.  “Next time we get side-by-side rooms to make easier, yes?” 

“Yes, thank you.  It would be easier with adjoining rooms.  I’m down the hall in room 624.”  He handed Geno his keycard and moved to open the door for them.

 “One more thing, Jamie.” Geno’s Dom voice was stern and commanding, immediately capturing Jamie’s full attention. “If Sid gives you problems or refuses to let you care for him in any way, you will tell me.  This part of his submission now too, so I want to know how he does.”

Jamie looked quickly at his Captain before looking back to his Captain’s Dom. “I…yes, sir. I will tell you if we have any serious problems.” 

Geno’s lips twitched slightly at the change in wording, but all he said was, “Very good.  Attend to your duties.  We nap until three, then dress and on bus by four.  You have time to nap too?”

“Oh, I don’t usually nap.  I use my quiet time to read or meditate usually.” Jamie offered them a quick smile as they left.

Jamie grabbed the bags, setting them out on the luggage caddy and the dresser so he could survey the contents of both.  Geno’s was obvious, it held a random collection of clothes obviously thrown into an already half-packed bag with very little rhyme or reason.  The outer pockets bulged with dirty clothing.  Jamie vowed to himself he’d find a way to sort and organize it later.  Sid’s was very…Sid-like.  Dress clothes on the left, casual clothes on the right: shoes on the bottom, clean socks tucked into neat balls inside, extra pairs of clean underwear, choice of two bland ties, one black belt, one brown one, a pair of jeans, workout clothing and Penguins hoodie.  No more, no less than he’d need for the three day trip.  Jamie snorted when he saw the small trash bag holding dirty laundry, practical and inexpensive; it was such a Sid solution to the problem of keeping dirty laundry separate from clean.

Selecting clean socks, underwear, dress shoes, belts and ties, Jamie proceeded to the closet where he found the garment bag holding their suits hanging.  He pulled them both out, checking them over carefully before calling the front desk to ask about getting an iron and some starch delivered to the room.  He made a mental note to include the necessary supplies in his own luggage next time. 

While he waited for the needed items to be delivered he decided to lay out their toiletries.  Again it was fairly obvious whose toiletries were whose; he quickly settled Geno’s to the left of the sink (toothpaste tube squeezed in the middle, worn toothbrush, electric razor, cologne) and Sid’s to the right (new bladed razor, shaving cream, toothbrush stored neatly in a travel case, toothpaste tube rolled precisely from the end).  He hummed softly to himself as he completed his preparations. 

Everyone said the Penguins’ were different, mostly assuming it was because of Sid’s quirks or maybe because he was a sub, but Jamie had no idea exactly how different until he’d gotten here.  Even in his wildest fantasies, Jamie had never envisioned a chance to both serve his Captain and play hockey.  He really had been prepared to offer the traditional submission and he wouldn’t have minded, exactly, but this was so much better. 

The rest of the team was just as surprising.  Dallas was a great room, and Benn was an excellent Captain.  He really cared for the subs on his team.  But every team had traditions, things you just did because that’s the way they’d always been done, and how subs were treated tended to be taken for granted in Dallas.  No one was cruel but there was a kind of thoughtless acceptance there that all subs need to be spanked or put on their knees occasionally for their own good.  Jamie had put up with it—hell, if he were honest with himself, he’d probably put up with a great deal more if that’s what it took to play hockey professionally—but it was nice to have a team look past his dynamic long enough to see what actually constituted his submission.

When the requested supplies arrived, Jamie set up the ironing board he found in the closet and set to work pressing the wrinkles from both men’s dress shirts.  Nothing in the rules said he couldn’t spoil his Captain’s Dom a little bit too.  He sighed happily.  It had been _so_ long since he’d been able to take care of someone properly.

 

******************

 

When Sid and Geno returned to their room, they found Jamie already dressed in his game day suit and waiting for them.

“I trust you rested well?”  When Sid nodded, Jamie gestured to the clothing lying out on the beds.  “I wasn’t sure what your game day routines were so I took the liberty of laying out clothing and toiletries.  If you’d prefer to shower first, everything should be ready for you.”

Geno grinned and tapped Sid on the ass.  “He know you already, Sid.  Go shower, I’m get dressed.”  As Sid disappeared into the bathroom and Jamie made to follow, Geno stepped into his way blocking the bathroom door.

Geno waited until the shower started before he said quietly, “Know bathing duties normal part of your submission, but not for Sid.  That my job, not yours.  Can shave and trim hair and dress, but bathing off limits.”  Geno looked at him very seriously, waiting to see if this would cause a problem.

This was a truly unique situation, serving a fellow sub instead of a Dom, but a good servant was nothing if not flexible.  Jamie bowed formally, before offering a soft smile, “Of course, sir.  He is your submissive, first and foremost.  Anything else I should be aware of?”

“No everything else fair game.  Take care of as you see fit.  Spoil shamelessly. It good for him.”  Geno’s grin was slightly evil.  Jamie exchanged a conspiratorial smile with the Dom. 

 “Well, sir, since I’ve got a bit of time, perhaps you’d allow me to help you dress?”  Geno narrowed his eyes slightly, but Jamie’s expression remained blandly innocent.  “I’ve got everything laid out for you over here.”

 

******************

The game that night was one Jamie knew he’d never forget.  When they’d arrived at the rink, he’d followed Sid through his normal game day routines, learning his schedule, his preferred warmups and his quiet times for mental preparations.  When it came time to change into game gear, Sid let Jamie assist him without protest.  Jamie was able to better anticipate Sid’s needs, handing him things just as Sid was asking for them.  There was a small moment of awkwardness when the coaches walked in just as Jamie was lacing up Sid’s skates, but after a quick exchange of glances they ignored it and started the team meeting.

Riding the high of being allowed to serve, of having that service accepted by both his team and his Captain, Jamie went out and scored his first goal as a Penguin.

Jamie knew he probably looked like a dope as the team filed back into the room, patting his back, offering congratulations, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.  Being recognized as a Star of the Game and getting praised by coaches was just icing on the cake.  When the team offered him the helmet, he couldn’t resist dropping to his knees in front of his Captain.  Sid smiled his bright, non-media smile and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead before settling the helmet on Jamie’s head. 

“You did so good, Jamie.  The Penguins are lucky to have you.  I’m so glad you joined us.”

Jamie floated through the rest of night feeling like he was filled with champagne bubbles.

 

******************

The team flew back to Pittsburgh that night and Jamie followed Sid and Geno home.  They’d agreed he’d stay with them for the duration of his submission, so that he could care for Sid properly.  It was late and everyone was tired so after exchanging muted goodnights, Jamie dumped his luggage in a corner of his guest room and fell into bed.

The next morning Jamie woke early. They hadn’t really discussed off day routines, but Jamie wanted to be safe rather than sorry. He was puttering around the kitchen learning where everything was when he heard Sid coming down the stairs.

Sid stared rather blurrily at the very tall man wearing an apron, pulling ingredients out of his refrigerator.  He rubbed his eyes but the apparition remained.

“Give me just a minute and I’ll start the coffee.  I wasn’t sure what time you’d be getting up this morning and I didn’t want it to get stale.  Are omelets okay?”  Jamie loaded the very complicated espresso machine someone had given Sid as a housewarming gift and which had been gathering dust in his pantry for the last couple of years.

“Omelets? For sure,” Sid perched on a stool at the island and watched as Jamie chopped a variety of fresh veggies and ham, mixed eggs and milk, and set a pan on the stove to heat.  Jamie set a fresh brewed mug of coffee in front of Sid, with just the perfect amount of milk already added.

Jamie added cheese and spices then folded the omelet.  As it finished cooking he grabbed a plate, silverware--and was that a cloth napkin?—out of various cupboards and drawers, and arranged the setting before Sid.  He flashed a mischievious grin as he quickly folded the napkin into a swan shape before sitting it on the plate.

Sid nursed his mug of coffee and glared at the swan.  It was way too damn early for poultry? Wildlife? Bird shaped napkin-ry.  He took another big slug of coffee.

When he finally left off glaring at the cloth critter residing on his plate, Sid looked up to find Jamie, expression carefully bland, waiting patiently, ready to plate his breakfast.  Sid gave the swan napkin one last death glare before lifting it off the plate and gleefully dismantling it before settling it on his lap so Jamie could serve what looked like a perfectly cooked omelet.

“Bon appétit.”

The omelet smelled divine and Sid cut off a huge bite.  He moaned softly as the taste registered, the eggs perfectly soft and fluffy, the cheese a melty contrast to the salty bits of ham.  “Oh, my, God.  This is fabulous.”

“Thank you, Captain.”  Jamie retreated to the kitchen with his own cup of coffee.

Sid watched him with narrowed eyes.  He swallowed his bite and set down his fork.  “You’d better be planning to make one of these for yourself and joining me for breakfast or I’m going to be grumpy,” Sid warned mildly.

Jamie looked like he wanted to protest, but after a quick look at Sid’s mulish expression, he set about making a second omelet.  He joined Sid at the table—minus the avian napkin sculpture Sid noted—after refilling both their coffee cups.  They ate in silence.  When both plates were clean, Jamie started to clear the table, but Sid placed a hand on his arm halting his movement.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Sid asked.

Jamie smiled.  “That actually depends a bit on you, Captain.  Maybe we should go over your schedule for the next couple weeks?”  Sid frowned a little bit at that but pulled his phone out of his pants pocket.  As Sid started detailing his week, Jamie took notes and added things to his own calendar.  They were both deeply engrossed in their planning when Geno finally made his way down stairs. 

He watched as the two dark haired men bent over each other’s phones, Jamie making suggestions for how he could be helpful, offering to talk to the Pen’s publicist, Jen, about re-arranging a couple interviews so that Sidney could use his time more efficiently, discussing arrangements for an upcoming Little Penguins event, and making note of a tux fitting for the Night of Assists Gala coming up next month.  As Geno listened he realized just how busy Sidney’s schedule was. 

He slipped up behind Sid, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing a kiss on the back of his bent neck.  “Need tux fitting too. I come with you for that.”

“G!  I told you needed to make your own appointment for that weeks ago.” Sid leaned back against his Dom’s chest, resting his head back against Geno’s shoulder and baring his throat. Geno’s hand was irresistibly drawn to the soft brown leather collar Sid had slipped on the minute they got home.  His fingers stroked it idly, possessively as he smiled down at Sidney.

“I’d be happy to take care of that for you,” Jamie murmured.  “If you give me the name of your tailor, I can arrange an appointment for all of us at the same time.”

Geno beamed at him.  “Think I like this servant thing already.”

“Don’t get used to it G!  It’s only for two weeks,” Sid admonished, then ruined it by adding, “Just wait until you taste his omelets.”

 

******************

The first couple days, Sid was hyper aware of all the ways Jamie was inserting himself into Sid’s normal routines.  It was disconcerting to find clothing he’d dumped on the floor picked up while he showered.  He woke up one morning sure he’d left his phone in a suit pocket the night before, but when he looked it was on the charger where it should have been.  Having someone in his personal space struck him as intrusive and he had to fight back his urge to tell Jamie to back off several times a day.  

However, as the week progressed, Sid and Jamie slid into a smooth working relationship.  When he arrived at the media studio after a practice that ran long, he realized it was a television interview not radio as he’d assumed and that he was supposed to be nicely dressed instead of in the ratty Penguins sweats and hoodie he currently sported.  He started to explain to the on air personality why he’d have to reschedule when Jamie appeared in the door of the dressing room beckoning him to come and change.  The suit was perfectly pressed, the tie was one he didn’t recognize, but it looked good with the suit, and within minutes Sid was dressed and ready for the makeup and hair folks.  Sid offered a sincere “Thank you, Jamie.  You really saved me there,” that made his giant teammate flush with pleasure.

But if things at home were going more smoothly, the parts of the submission that took place in front of the team were still awkward and uncomfortable for Sid and sometimes Jamie.  After one practice, Jamie set up a chair in the team bathroom and pulled out his hair trimming kit to tidy Sid’s lengthening curls.  They had both agreed that morning he needed it, but they’d been a little rushed for time and decided it could wait until after practice.  However, Sid hadn’t counted on his teammates crowding in to watch.

“What the fuck guys?” Sid asked as they jostled around trying to find a spot where they could see.

“We just wanted to see Jamie at work,” Jake told him.

“Yeah, we want to see what’s so special about cutting someone’s hair that it would send someone into subspace,” Brian said in perfect seriousness.

Jamie had been ignoring the herd of hockey players surrounding them, combing Sid’s hair and clipping the ends, but he paused and Sid watched in the mirror as Jamie seem to shrink into himself at this comment.

Sid patted Jamie’s arm, then turned with a glare to face his teammates.  He visibly took a calming breath, but he kept his voice even when he answered.  “That’s not how it works, guys.  It’s not like other forms of submission.  He doesn’t go into subspace when he cuts my hair or dresses me or whatever.  I’m not sure…” he broke off to look up at Jamie, questioningly.

Jamie offered a tentative smile, then gently urged Sid back around in the chair so he could continue to work.  “You want to know if I get to subspace, is that correct?” Jamie asked, meeting Brian’s eyes in the mirror.

“Well, kinda.  Isn’t that why subs submit?” Brian looked confused and a bit upset, like everything he’d been taught was suddenly being called into question.

“Let me ask you a question?  When you give someone a gift they really, really like, how does it make you feel?” Jamie resumed combing and clipping while he waited for an answer.

“Well, good, I guess,” Brian said, clearly confused about what this had to do with anything.  “Maybe a little bit proud that I found something they actually like.”

“More like relieved that you remembered a gift at all!” Tommy nudged him as the rest of the team chuckled and smirked.

“Whatever,” Brian shoved him back.

“So what does this have to do with subspace?” Tristan asked.

Jamie tilted Sid’s head from side to side, clipping then testing the length of both sides, then clipping a little more.  “A lot actually,” Jamie met their eyes briefly in the mirror.  “Every time I can do something that makes Sid’s life a little better or easier, when I can do something I know will please him, it’s like I’m giving him a gift.  I get a little…warm, happy feeling when I do something that will please him.  It’s almost like,” he flushed obviously a bit embarrassed about how much he was revealing, “um, champagne bubbles.  Fizzy and warm.” He ducked his head, concentrating on Sid’s hair.

“That doesn’t really seem like subspace to me, though,” Conor said.  “I get that it might feel good, but does that mean you don’t ever get to like, float away for a while and just be taken care of?  I’d really miss that if I couldn’t have that break every now and then.”

Jamie busied himself setting up the clippers for trimming Sid’s beard. He refused to meet anyone’s eyes as he answered, “There are ways and times I can get that.  Sometimes, if I need it and my master or mistress allows, I can kneel.  If I have an intimate service contract, I can get there the same way most subs do.”

“What happens if your master or mistress is a sub or doesn’t allow you to kneel?” Ian asked.

“I’ve, ah, always served a dominant before now,” Jamie answered quietly, meeting Sid’s shocked eyes in the mirror.

“So if you can’t or won’t kneel for your master, do you just do without?” Brian pressed.

Kris cuffed him on the back of his head.  “That’s personal, man.  If he doesn’t want to answer…”

Jamie cleared his throat.  “Actually I don’t mind.  If you really want to know what service submission is like, I’m happy to answer your questions.”  He checked the mirror and found honestly inquiring looks meeting his.  “If it’s not an intimate service contract, in my off time, I can date and hook up with Doms the same as any other sub.  If it is an intimate contract, we negotiate like any other couple.  I, personally, like to kneel so usually that’s included in the contact.”

“What about orgasms?” Tristan asked.  Matt Murray rolled his eyes and nudged him, but Tristan just shrugged, wide eyed, and looked back at Jamie.

“Sometimes I get to come and sometimes I don’t, just like any other sub.”  Jamie flashed Conor a small smile in the mirror.

There was a small pause before Olli asked the question everyone was thinking, “So, do you kneel for Sid?”

Jamie stiffened as his gaze flew to Sid’s in the mirror. “He hasn’t yet,” Sid spoke before Jamie could, keeping his eyes locked on Jamie’s, “but if he needs or wants to, he’s more than welcome to kneel for me or G.”

“Where the hell did they all go? They were here just a minute ago.” As the voices from the other room reached them, the team looked around guiltily and started to move away.

Jamie let out a small sigh as Kris patted him on the shoulder then herded the stragglers out of the bathroom.

“That was really good, Jamie.” Sid’s voice recalled Jamie to his duties, but a light hand on his arm stopped him, forcing him to meet Sid’s eyes in the mirror again.  “I know it isn’t always easy to discuss your submission.  It can be difficult with one Dom, let alone a whole team full of nosy bastards.  I’m very proud of you.”  Jamie flushed and looked down, and Sid wondered momentarily if he was feeling champagne bubbles in his stomach.  “And I meant it, if you’d like to kneel for me or for G, you can anytime.  You do such a good job taking care of us it would be an honor to take care of you.”

Sid patted his hand, then tilted his head back, signaling Jamie he could finish trimming. 

 

******************

 

“My apologies, Captain.  I meant to speak with Jen this morning, but I just forgot,” Jamie apologized profusely, looking almost like he wanted to cry.

Sid sighed.  It meant he’d have to give up his plans for an afternoon with Geno, but it wasn’t the end of the world.  “It’s okay.  Don’t worry about it.  I’ll just call Geno and tell him I forgot an appointment.  He’ll understand.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Captain.  Please forgive me,” Jamie actually wrung his hands, nervously. “Please tell Master Geno that the fault is mine.  If there’s any punishment, please convey to him that I’m willing to accept whatever correction you deem necessary.”

“Yeah, Sid.  If there’s punishment, you should definitely be the one to administer it.  No pawning it off on your Dom,” drawled a voice from the dressing room door. 

Sid looked up to see Matt Hunwick standing just inside the door staring aggressively at him.

Jamie slid to his knees in front of Sid, baring his neck as he awaited judgement.  Sid stared at Matt for a long moment then tuned him out in favor of the sub before him.  He combed his fingers lightly through Jamie’s hair, tugging just enough to get Jamie to look up at him.  “Jamie, it was an honest mistake. It could have happened to anyone.” 

“But you asked me to do something very specifically, so you could spend some time with your Dom and I let you down,” Jamie protested, refusing to meet Sid’s gaze.

“Yes, I did but it’s not the first time our plans had to change and it won’t be the last,” Sid replied as he watched Jamie’s shoulder’s slump in defeat.  He felt his way slowly through his next words, “Is this something you feel you deserve to be punished for?”

The big sub’s voice was soft but sure when he answered, “Yes, Captain.”

Sid rubbed a hand across the back of his neck.  “We haven’t negotiated any punishments since this is a temporary contract.  What would normally be a punishment for this sort of infraction?”

“Blows, Captain.”

Sid pinched his nose, feeling a headache coming on.  “What kind of blows, Jamie?  I need specifics.”

“Depending on how inconvenienced you were, Captain, it could be anything from a spanking with hand or paddle, to a caning.”

“And the number?” Sid tugged at Jamie’s hair wanting to see his expression so he could gauge his reaction.  “Minimum and maximum please.”

“Five to twenty, Captain.”

A sharply indrawn breath caused Sid to glance over at Matt.  “You could receive twenty strokes with a cane for forgetting to make a damn phone call?”  He sounded shocked and angry.

Sid looked back to Jamie, “Please answer him.”

“Yes, sir, if it was a very important call. If it cost my Master money in a business transaction or if it made him look bad in front of others, it would be within his rights to order twenty lashes.”  Jamie looked pale but his voice was steady.

“That’s barbaric!” Matt sounded appalled.

“There’s no way I’m administering any punishment that severe without a formal contract.”  Sid held up his hand to stifle protests from both men.  “Nor do I think this infraction warrants it.  Jamie, what do you feel would be an appropriate punishment for this offence?”

Jamie thought silently for a minute.  “Twenty with a paddle, Captain.”

When Matt sucked a breath to protest, Sid silenced him with a small shake of his head. “That seems a bit harsh in my opinion.  Why so many?”

“I failed to execute a direct request. My inaction directly inconvenienced my Captain, forcing him to give up valuable personal time because of it.  My disobedience may result in my Captain’s Dominant being displeased with the Captain, which could result in punishment. My bad behavior could physically hurt my Captain,” Jamie’s voice quivered, and his eyes were wet by the time he listed his reasoning.

Sid scratched lightly at Jamie’s scalp, soothing the distraught sub. “Alright then.  I accept your need for punishment.” He glared at Matt, willing him to keep silent.  “I don’t have a paddle, so you’ll have to make do with my hand.”  He released Jamie long enough to walk over to a bench and seat himself.  At his gesture, the big sub crawled to where Sid sat.  “Over my lap.”

The size difference basically meant Jamie knelt on all fours over Sid’s lap, but Sid refused to let the awkwardness deter him.  When Jamie was positioned correctly, he looked up to meet Matt’s stare.  Matt gestured toward the door, “I’m just gonna…”

“You’re going to stay and watch,” Sid told him firmly.  “You encouraged this so the least you can do is see it through.”  His glare pinned Matt to the ground.  Sid waited until he finally nodded.

Sid eased Jamie’s sweats and underwear down and off his ass, leaving it bare for the upcoming blows. Running his hand firmly up and down Jamie’s back, Sid centered both himself and Jamie for the upcoming punishment.  “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“I’ll tell you what each stroke is for as I administer it then I’d like you tell me the count.  Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Captain.”  Jamie settled into himself as he awaited the first stroke.

“You failed to make a phone call when I’d specifically asked you to.”  Sid brought his hand down on Jamie’s ass in a ringing blow, once and then again.

Jamie huffed out a breath.  “One, two Captain.”

“Your inaction will cost me personal time with my Dom.” Smack!

Jamie’s breath left him in a huff as the heavy blow landed. “Three, Captain.”

“I was very much looking forward to surprising G with a lazy afternoon together.”  Smack! Smack!

Jamie hissed out a breath, as the full force of Sid’s well-built shoulders brought his palm crashing down on Jamie’s ass. “Four, five Captain.”

“Very good, Jamie.”  Sid smoothed his callused hand over Jamie’s stinging cheeks.  It wasn’t exactly relaxing with the hard hockey calluses brushing against reddened skin, but Jamie appreciated the gesture.

“Would you please grab the green bottle of lotion out of my locker?” Sid addressed Matt.  Matt looked at him in surprise but did as asked without question.

“But Captain…” Jamie protested when Sid took the bottle from Matt and started rubbing it into his tender skin.

Sid continued to smooth in lotion.  “You told me that punishment was determined by how much you’d inconvenienced your master.  Well, other than a little disappointment, you haven’t inconvenienced me.  I made the initial appointment with Jen.  I knew that meant spending the afternoon doing publicity stuff, rather than being home with Geno.  I had hoped we could rearrange the media things so I could surprise Geno with an afternoon at home together, but he didn’t know about it so he isn’t going to be disappointed, hurt or angry.  I am NOT going to get punished.”  Sid urged Jamie to kneel upright, cupping his cheeks gently between his hands, so he could meet Jamie’s eyes directly.  “Therefore, your crime was very mild and so was your punishment.  Understand?”

Jamie huffed out deep breath before almost sagging in Sid’s hold.  “Yes, Captain.”

Sid wrapped his arms around the big sub, pulling him into a hug.  “You were so good for me, Jamie.”  He met Matt Hunwick’s eyes as he continued to pet and praise Jamie.  “You were so brave, willing to accept all the blame and punishment.  We’re going to go home tonight and discuss this, setting up some guidelines just in case we run into problems again, so everyone knows what to expect, and you won’t have to fear a punishment given in anger, alright?  You are so brave and good, you deserve to know that no one will hurt you unnecessarily.”  As Jamie finally relaxed, Sid loosened his hold, placing a gentle kiss on his brow.  “Are you good?”

“Yes, Captain.” Jamie smiled softly at him.

“Good.  Then I want you to go grab some water and a snack from the lounge and then meet me in quiet room 1.”  Jamie looked slightly puzzled, so Sid explained.  “I want to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t drop, be close in case you need me. If you need to kneel for a while, we can do that too.”

“Yes, Captain.” Jamie got to his feet with surprising grace for a man so big and quietly left the dressing room.

As Matt turned to follow him out, Sid halted him.  “Matt, I need one more moment of your time, please.”  Sid’s tone made it clear it wasn’t really a request.  Matt slowly walked back to where Sid now stood fiddling with his phone.

When his own phone buzzed in his pocket he opened it to see a text from Sid.  The message contained details for a new contact.  Matt looked up to question Sid, only to find Sid’s gaze fixed on him.  “That’s Marc-André’s contact information.  He negotiated some language into his latest contract that specified in detail when and how he’d submit, as well as the conditions for discipline by the team.  If you decide to leave the Pens rather than submit to me, you might find it useful the next time you negotiate a contract.  I told him you might be calling.”

Matt looked down at the phone for a minute then back up at Sid.  “Uh, thanks.  I’ll be sure to get in touch with him if I need it.”  He turned to go then paused half turned away from Sid.  “You’ve, ah, given me a lot to think about, Captain.”

 

******************

The morning after the win against the Rangers, Sid and Geno were enjoying a lazy morning together in bed.  They weren’t in a full-fledged scene, but Geno sat propped against the headboard with a naked Sid riding his cock.  

“Have you been good for me, Sidney?  Know these last couple weeks hard for you, letting Jamie take care of you, especially in front of team.” Geno gripped Sid’s hip, holding him in place as he lightly stroked his cock and balls.

Sid squirmed wanting to move, wanting more friction.  “I’ve tried to be good.  I wanted to please you, make you proud of me.”  Sid could feel himself blushing and leaned forward, trying to bury his face in Geno’s shoulder. 

Geno released his hold on Sid’s cock entirely.  “Look at me, Sidney.  Sit straight, hands behind head.  No hiding.”  Geno waited until Sid complied with his demand, grudgingly sitting up and locking hand hands behind his neck, before he lightly gripped Sid’s cock again.   “Good.  I’m most proud of you always, Sid, you know this, but I’m especially proud of how you handle Jamie’s submission.  Know it’s hard for you, especially in front of team, yes?”

Sid’s blush spread lower down his chest.  Geno saying he was proud of him never failed to make him feel warm and melty inside.  “It was hard, sometimes,” Sid said wanting to give his Dom an honest answer, “especially, in front of the team.”  He paused for a moment.  “But it wasn’t all bad.  Jamie made it easy, I think.”

Geno beamed, rewarding him with several perfect strokes of his cock.  Sid moaned, hitching his hips minutely, begging silently for more.  “So glad you not find awful.  Wanted you to enjoy being cared for.  Wanted to make your life easier, better.  You deserve good things, Sidney.”  Geno leaned forward to kiss Sid long and deep.

As they drew apart, Geno wrapped an arm around Sid’s waist, reaching a single finger between his cheeks to rub at the spot where his cock pierced Sid.  “What you like best about it?”  Sid squirmed on Geno’s lap, wanting to rock back on the finger, or thrust into Geno’s abs, wanting more pressure or friction anywhere so much that he could barely concentrate on the question.

“Like best? About what G?  I like everything you do to me.”

Geno chuckled and removed his finger, gripping a handful of Sid’s ass and kneading instead.  “What you like best about Jamie taking care of you?”

“Hmm, oh, yeah,” Sid subtly pushed his ass back into Geno’s huge hand.  “I, uh, liked him helping with my, ah, schedule.  He made things more convenient and took care of, ah, a lot of the details for me.”  Sid’s hips pulsed slightly, trying to get more.  “He really saved my butt with that interview.”  Sid’s breath was coming in sharp pants as he hung suspended between the need to push forward or rock back and knowing he wasn’t allowed to do either.

“Nice butt, worth saving,” Geno groped his ass playfully.  “Think maybe you like Jamie to continue helping out with schedule and stuff, publicity, events things like that?”  Geno raised his knees, placing his feet on the bed, so he could use the strength of his own hockey ass and thighs to thrust into Sid.  “Maybe keep Jamie, let him continue to take care of you?”

“Ah, God, Zhenya!  I need to move!  Please!”  Sid quivered with the effort of staying still as Geno jerked him in time with his thrusts.

“You want me to take care of you, Sidney?  You’ve been so good for me.” Geno thrust hard, grazing Sid’s prostate and making him cry out.

“Yes!  Please, yes!”  Sid would have agreed to anything for just that little bit extra he needed to tip over the edge.

“Always, Sidney.  I take best care of my Captain.  Come for me now.”  Instead of thrusting up, he pulled Sid down hard onto his cock, stroking  just a touch harder and adding a twist at the end of the stroke than he knew Sid found irresistible.  Sid’s back bowed into an arch as he came, splattering Geno’s abs with come.  Geno rocked into him as the aftershocks shook him, coming himself as Sid slumped with relaxation. 

When Geno’s climax eased, he gently pulled Sid down on top of him, massaging his arms before rearranging his limbs and settling them under the covers.  “Always so good for me.  Best, Sid.” Geno placed a lazy kiss on Sid’s brow as they drifted back to sleep.

When Geno woke up later, it was to find Sid propped on his side, staring at him.  “Have come on my chin?” he asked.

“What? No, of course not.”  Sid frowned at him.

“Then why you stare?” Geno grumbled, still barely awake.

“Did you mean it?”

“Yes, Sid.  Always most proud of you.  You best.”

Sid pushed him half-heartedly, even as his cheeks turned pink at the compliment.  “Not that.  Did you mean it about keeping Jamie?”

Geno rolled over so he could watch Sid.  “Yes.  Not part in front of team, but maybe he stays here and helps with schedule and errands and stuff.”  Geno shrugged.  “Know how busy you are.  Know you don’t _need_ help, but if it makes your life easier and gives Jamie a chance to fulfill his submission.”  He half-shrugged again.  “Everyone win.”

“Do you think he’d be interested?” Sid mused thoughtfully.

“Only way to find out is to ask.  Do know he seemed happy taking care of you.”  Sid quirked an eyebrow and just stared at him.  “Of us,” Geno finally admitted.  A devilish look crossed his face, “Besides, Jamie play _good_ hockey when he’s happy and fulfilled.”

Sid’s eyes narrowed before he burst into a full out honking giggle.  “Well, as long as it’s for hockey….”

 

******************

 

The following day after practice, Jamie knelt before Sid in front of the team.  “Jamie, you spent the last two weeks offering your formal submission to the Penguins and their Captain.  You’ve freely and willingly offered this service and your submission has been found worthy.  Everyone please welcome our newest Penguin teammate, Jamie Oleksiak.”  Sid reached down to place a gentle kiss on Jamie’s brow, before helping him to his feet.

As their teammates cheered, Jamie smiled down at his Capitan.  “Thank you, Sid. I might have been the one submitting, but you gave me the best gift possible.  I’m delighted to be a part of this team.”  He beamed a full watt smile.  “Is it okay if I hug you now?”

“Ohh, sub cuddles!  I want to be the meat in that sandwich!” Conor Sheary wrapped his arms around both of them and cuddled close, making everyone else laugh.

“Not sure you’re big enough to be the meat, Conor, maybe the sprig of decorative parsley?” Olli suggested.  The team howled as they gathered around to offer their own congratulations to their newest Penguin.

 

******************

 

As the locker room finally cleared out, Sid made his way to the showers.  He was happy and relaxed, thrilled to have another successful submission settled, and to have another new teammate under his care and guidance.  He hoped Jamie would thrive and be happy and play his best hockey here.  He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Geno slipped up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Hey! What…” Sid turned only to see Geno grinning hugely at him.

Geno gave him a quick kiss.  “Proud of you, Sid.  Best Captain, take best care of team.   But now, need you to focus on self for minute.  Time to accept new contract for submission.”  Geno turned him slightly toward where Jamie stood in only a towel.

At Geno’s words, Jamie stepped forward, stopping in front of Sid and sinking to his knees.  “Sidney Crosby, I offer my skills and services as a personal body servant to you.  I will care for you and your house to the best of my abilities, caring for your concerns as if they were my own.  Will you accept my personal submission, Captain?” 

Sid looked up at Geno, who smiled fondly and nodded. Sid turned back to the man kneeling in front of him and held out his hands. “We will be writing up a formal contract for this,” Sid looked stern for just a moment, before smiling, “but I will gladly accept you as my personal body servant once we come to formal terms.” Jamie laid his bigger hands in Sid’s as Sid firmly closed his hands around his wrists, signaling his acceptance and sealing their bond.

“Contract and legal paperwork back at house, Sid.  But Jamie asked permission to offer most personal service today, to celebrate his submission to you.  I say yes for this one time.”  Geno leaned down to nuzzle his cheek against Sid’s and whisper in his ear, “Jamie will attend your bath today.  He will bathe you thoroughly while I watch.”  Sid felt goosebumps shiver across his skin at the sexy purr in Geno’s tone.  His eyes flashed to Jamie’s, noting the satisfied smile on his face.  “If you very good for us,” Geno continued, his voice gone gravelly, “we let you come at end.”

“Oh, God,” Sid’s voice wavered.  The thought of being at the mercy of two big, sexy, strong men had him feeling like he was on the verge of melting.  “Fuck, G.  That’s just…” he stopped at a loss for words to convey how _much_ that was.

Jamie rose gracefully to his feet and extended a hand to Sid.  Sid looked between Geno and Jamie one more time and getting a nod and smile in response, placed his hand in Jamie’s much larger one. Jamie pulled him over to the communal shower and started the spray at one of the stations.  While he waited for the water to warm, he tugged off Sid’s towel and dropped his own.  “May I kiss you, Captain?” Jamie looked down at Sid waiting permission.

Sid reached up a hand to cup Jamie’s cheek drawing him down into a kiss.  Jamie’s lips were warm and gentle, his short beard soft against Sid’s palm.  Sid ran his tongue lightly over Jamie’s bottom lip then slipped his tongue inside to play with Jamie’s.  It quickly heated to a passionate duel of lips and tongues.

When they broke apart, Sid looked over to see Geno watching, eyes hooded, lips wet and parted.  He smiled a slow, sexy curl of his lips.  “Mmm, I’m like.  Want to see more.  Sidney,” Geno waited until Sid was totally focused on him.  “Don’t hold back.  Enjoy this to fullest.  Let Jamie pleasure you.  Order from Dom.”

Sid sucked in a sharp breath.  “Zheyna.”  He nodded once acknowledging Geno’s command then turned back to Jamie.  The bigger man pulled him in tight wrapping an arm around Sid’s waist;  Jamie’s other hand cupped Sid’s ass, kneading firmly before lifting and pulling Sid up onto his toes and bending to kiss him.  This kiss was hot and messy and left Sid leaning against Jamie to keep his balance.

Jamie broke the kiss just long enough to nudge them both under the spray. Standing in front of Sid, he leaned down to nibble on Sid’s ear.  “Let’s give your Dom a show, eh?” 

Sid’s grin flashed quick and bright.  “Yeah, let’s.”

Turning Sid so that he faced Geno, Jamie pulled Sid’s back against his front.  Jamie’s hands held Sid’s hips, stilling all movement.  The eight inches of height difference was readily apparent as Sid’s head barely grazed his chin.  Sid tilted his head back against Jamie’s shoulder, looking up inquiringly. Jamie looked down, a soft smile on his face.  “You play so big and fierce, and you take up so much space with your presence in the locker room, it’s kind of a shock to feel just how small actually are.”  He ran a hand slowly from Sid’s hip up to his chest, cuddling Sid closer, even as his arousal twitched against the small of Sid’s back.

“Mmm, what pretty picture you make,” Geno purred, stalking closer, drawing the eyes of both subs to him.  He leaned against the wall, just out of the reach of the spray.  “Sid look so small in comparison.”  Sid snorted, annoyed, but Geno held up a hand to forestall his protest.  “Know you anything but small, Sid.  Know how strong you really are, but the…” Geno visibly struggled for the right word, “…fantasy,” he grimaced, “…contrast,” he shrugged, indicating his failure to find the right word.  “Is pretty picture.  Know you’re strong, but seeing how small you look in comparison to Jamie, makes you look stronger.  Strength in small package.  Like dynamite.”  A grin momentarily lit his face.  “Small but mighty.” 

Sid rolled his eyes, but as he pressed back against the much bigger man, ass brushing Jamie’s growing erection, he could appreciate the fact that it might be visually appealing.   Jamie sucked in a breath and Sid could feel his abs contract against his back. 

Grabbing a bar of soap Jamie lathered up then began to trace soapy hands slowly over Sid’s shoulders and down his chest.  He paused to knead at Sid’s pecs, grazing Sid’s nipple accidentally with a nail.  When that produced a startled hiss, Jamie grinned wickedly and began to tease his nipples with small pinches and firmer grazes of thumbnail. Sid squirmed against him, moaning softly as his eyes closed and his head fell back to rest on Jamie’s chest.

“Sensitive nipples.  Loves having them played with.  Think maybe after hockey, I might have them pierced,” Geno’s darkly amused voice caused both subs to suck in a sharp breath.

“Oh, they’d be so pretty,” Jamie breathed, pinching and holding the nipples tightly.  Sid pushed his chest into the hot pinch.  “Little gold rings with your numbers dangling from bangles.”  Sid whimpered as Jamie released the buds only to flick them sharply with his nails.

“Hmm.  Like way you think, Jamie,” Geno rumbled approvingly.  “Sid look most pretty with my number on chest.”

“G,” Sid huffed, opening his eyes just enough to slant him an unamused look.  Geno chuckled as Jamie pinched and twisted the nipples sharply making Sid writhe.

Jamie added more soap to his hands giving Sid just enough time to recover his composure before his big hands slid lower, leaving shimmering trails of soap and suds across Sid’s abs.  One finger paused just long enough to swirl inside and around Sid’s belly button causing him to let out a honking giggle.

“Hey, tickles!”  Sid squawked. Jamie grinned down at him and swirled his finger once more just to watch his Captain squirm. 

Bending lower, Jamie hooked his chin over Sid’s shoulder so he could watch as he scratched nails lightly through the dark hair of Sid’s groin.  Sid shivered as the big fingers slowly slid down and under his balls, cupping and rolling them lightly, almost as if presenting him for Geno’s inspection.

“Very nice, Sid.  Maybe have to have Jamie shave you down there, so balls all soft and pink and naked.  You’d be so sensitive,” Geno’s drawl was slow and lazy, honey over gravel.

“I would, if you wanted,” Jamie said softly in Sid’s ear.  “I’d take such good care of you.  I’d be so careful with you, but I’d make sure I got every bit of hair, so you’d be all clean and neat for your Dom.  He’d love how sensitive it would make you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Sid muttered, picturing Jamie on his knees in front of him, grooming him so intimately. He clutched at Jamie’s hips as his cock hardened at the thought.

“He’d want to hold your balls in his mouth and lick and suck on all that soft, sensitive skin.  It would drive you mad,” Jamie told him.

“Ahh!” Sid arched into his touch unable to stay still a moment longer.

“Must share naughty thoughts with me later, Jamie.  I’m like what they do to Sidney,” Geno teased.

When a big paw slowly closed around Sid’s rising cock he couldn’t hold back the moans. “Oh!  Fuck, yes,” Sid encouraged.  Jamie’s huge palm covered the entire shaft of Sid’s cock, leaving just the head to slide in and out of his grasp. “God, that’s good.  More!”

The slick glide of soap was just enough to make Sid’s cock slide freely through Jamie’s hand.  Sid gripped Jamie’s hips tighter to brace himself as he thrust in and out of the heated grip.  “More, tighter--just a little bit--yeah, there.” A steady stream of instructions flowed from Sid until the hold was just perfect, then he began to thrust in earnest, pushing himself toward release.

“Stop.  Now.”  Geno’s gravelly command instantly loosened Jamie’s hold.  “Sid not allowed to come until he’s fully clean.  Still haven’t washed back.”

“Geno!” Sid wailed frustration evident in his tone and body.

“Want to come, Sid?  Need to be clean.  No pout,” Geno refused to relent.

“You want to please your Dom, don’t you Captain?  Make him proud of you?”  Jamie turned him so his back was to Geno then hugged him tight for a moment.  “You can do this.  I’ve got you.”  He lifted Sid up into another long, deep kiss, running his hands soothingly up and down his Captain’s back. 

Sid nodded slightly when they broke the kiss and Jamie smiled happily at him.  Adding another mountain of creamy suds to his hands, Jamie slowly began to run them over Sid’s massive shoulders, big fingers gliding down and around the thick cords of muscle on his arms.  Huge hands kneaded at shoulder blades, pulling Sid tight against his chest as his massage eased tense muscles.  Sid groaned relaxing into his touch.  “Good, feels good, Jamie.” 

In time, Jamie’s hands drifted lower, sliding down ribs and hips before coming around to settle on Sid’s ass.  Looking up, Jamie watched Geno as he began to squeeze the globes of Sid’s ass, slowly but firmly massaging the tight cheeks, the pressure making Sid groan.  Eyes never leaving Geno’s, Jamie traced one slick finger down and into the crease of Sid’s ass, letting it slip lightly over Sid’s pucker before dipping lower.  Sid sucked in his breath sharply, when Jamie used the finger to press teasingly on his taint.

“Yeah, Sid likes that.  Most sensitive there,” Geno’s voice was a low rumble.  Goosebumps rippled across Sid’s flesh at the reminder that his Dom was watching.  Jamie continued to rub and press.

“Jamie,” Sid’s voice drew his eyes back to Sid’s.  “G did say you’d clean me very thoroughly.  Very thoroughly.”  An impish smile tilted the corners of his lips.

Jamie settled one thick thigh between Sid’s legs, rocking him up and onto it, lifting and tilting Sid’s ass ever so slightly toward Geno.  Gathering more of the creamy foam on his finger, Jamie slid the large digit teasingly down Sid’s spine before using his other hand to pull one firm cheek aside.  He circled the hole with the pad of his finger, tapping lightly at the dusky rosebud.  Sid wiggled against him, arching and rocking on Jamie’s thigh.

“So greedy, Sidney.  Always so impatient,” Geno’s accent was thickening, a sure sign of his growing arousal.  “Give him finger, Jamie.  You have nice, big hands, thick fingers—he’ll love that.”  Obediently, Jamie pushed a thick, hockey callused finger slowly into Sid’s ass causing him to shiver and moan.  “Fuck, yeah.  He likes.” 

Jamie slowly eased his finger in and out, nudging it slightly deeper on every push.  Sid rocked into every thrust, shamelessly begging for more.  Jamie buried his finger deep then rotated it in small circles, drawing small needy sounds from Sid.

A cap clicked reminding them both of their audience.  Geno gestured slightly with the bottle of lube pouring a generous amount on Jamie’s fingers when he finally eased them from Sid’s ass.  Sid whined softly as the finger withdrew leaving him suddenly empty.  He rocked harder into Jamie’s thigh needing sensation one way or another.

Jamie rubbed his fingers together, coating them thoroughly and warming the lube slightly, before he pushed back in with two fingers.  Sid hissed at the initial stretch, but soon settled into the feeling of fullness.  Geno’s hands and fingers were large, but thinner; two of Jamie’s huge fingers filled and stretched him perfectly.  He rocked lazily back and forth, fucking himself on Jamie’s fingers while he rubbed off on the lightly furred thigh between his legs.

“Feel good, Sidney?  Like his fingers filling you up?”  Geno asked, as he stroked his own hand lazily down the back of Sid’s thick hockey thigh.

“Mmhmm,” Sid purred an agreement, “So good.”

Geno pried Sid’s ass cheeks apart, giving himself a better view. “Think you can take another finger?”

Sid’s voice was a little slurred with pleasure when he finally answered, “Yeah, want one more.”

Jamie kissed his brow, “You are so good for your Dom.  He must be so proud of you.”  Sid beamed rather dopily at him, turning so he could just barely see Geno behind him. 

“Yeah, he’s the best.  Want to be good for him.  He takes such good care of me.”

Jamie withdrew his fingers so Geno could apply more lube.  Three fingers was definitely a stretch and Sid tensed at the initial entrance.  Geno ran a hand soothingly down Sid’s spine, massaging the small of his back until he relaxed enough for Jamie to push in a little more.

“You deserve best, Sid.  So good for me.  Letting Jamie take such good care of you,” Geno praised.  Now it was Jamie’s turn to whimper just a little, the tight clench of Sid’s fingers combined with Geno’s words making him hyper aware of his own arousal.  His thick cock was pressed hard against Sid’s groin and abs, Sid’s rocking a constant friction against his cock.  Using the hand not buried in Sid’s ass, he pulled Sid higher on his thigh.  Both subs groaned at the increased stimulation.

Geno ran a gentle hand down Jamie’s spine, unwittingly setting off a chain reaction.  Jamie’s fingers curled in response to the touch, grazing Sid’s prostate in the process.  “Oh! Fuck, Zhenya! Please,” Sid turned desperate eyes to his Dom.  “Please!  I need to come.”

“Shh.  Not yet, Sidney. Jamie not done yet,” Geno patted him lightly on the ass. “Think we need to move on, Jamie.  Not sure Sidney can take much more,” Geno said, looking up at the taller man.

“Yes, please,” Jamie said, speaking for both of them.  He eased his fingers out of Sid’s ass then slowly lowered his thigh, holding Sid’s hips steady until he was sure Sid could stand unaided.  Sid whimpered at loss of sensation.

As Jamie sank slowly to his knees, Geno positioned Sid so his hands were braced against the wall and the bulk of his body sheltered Jamie from the spray of the shower.

“Please accept my gift of submission, Captain.”  Jamie looked up to watch as he slid Sid’s achingly hard cock between his lips, sucking softly at the head.

“Oh, fuck!” Sid’s voice was breathy with desire.  He tensed suddenly as he felt Geno’s cock nudge at his entrance, slipping across his lube slicked hole. Geno steadied his cock, pushing in with one long smooth glide.  “Oh, God!”

“Mmm, Jamie, you look so pretty with Sidney’s cock in your mouth.” Geno pulsed his hips slightly, pushing Sid a little deeper into Jamie’s mouth, causing another round of moans from the subs. “Take good care of him for me, yes?”

Jamie hummed an acknowledgement causing Sid to squirm.  Geno anchored Sid, hands fitting perfectly into the cut of Sid’s hips, holding him still for Jamie’s ministrations.

Jamie closed his eyes and sank deeper onto Sid’s cock mouth a steady, wet suction as he bobbed his head rhythmically.  Sid whimpered and moaned caught between the luxurious wet heat on his cock and the fullness in his ass and not allowed to move.  One hand gripped Geno’s arm, the other tangled tightly in Jamie’s wet hair.

“Zhenya, please. I need to come.  I need. So bad.  Please, please let me come!” A steady stream of pleas leaked from Sid’s lips as he fought to stay still and just take what his Dom was giving him.  “Please, I need to move, I need to come. Please let me come.”

Geno reached one hand down to pet lightly at Jamie’s head.  “So good for us, Jamie.  Taking such good care of Sid.  Want him to come in your mouth or on your face?”

Jamie bobbed deeper, eyes pleading with Geno to understand.  “In mouth, yes?”  At Jamie’s minute nod, Geno lightly tugged his hair, “Good boy, Jamie.  Finish him off.”

Jamie pulled back, running the flat of his tongue up the underside of Sid’s cock then swirling it around the head. He took a couple deep breaths then took Sid back in his mouth, sliding deeper and deeper until the tip of Sid’s cock grazed the back of his throat.  Meeting Sid’s desperate eyes, he swallowed, causing Sid to thrust helplessly.

“Aaaahhh!” Sid howled wordlessly.

“Come for me, Sidney,” Geno bit the lobe of his ear, tipping Sid over into the storm of his orgasm.

When Sid finally came back to awareness, it was to Geno’s soft cock, sliding free of his ass.  “What? Huh? Did you…”

“Hush, Sidney.  Came when you did.  You came so hard around me, pulled climax right out of me.  Sidney Crosby, best at orgasms,” Geno chirped him gently even as he stroked hands firmly up and down Sid’s arms and chest, drawing him further back into awareness of his own body.

“So good, G.” Sid patted at his hip. 

“Think maybe we should thank Jamie, too?  He took such good care of you.”

“For sure, G.”  Sid looked down to where Jamie still knelt patiently at his feet. “Come up here.”  He and Geno both offered hands to steady Jamie as he stood.

“Hmm,” Geno mused thoughtfully, “How you want to come, Jamie?  Jerk off on Sid’s abs, mark him as little bit yours?”

“Ohhh.” The exhalation was almost silent, a sense of wonder and desire so clearly voiced in that one soft syllable.

“Yes then, that’s what we do,” Geno commanded briskly.  “Stroke yourself, Jamie.  Look at Sid.  See how lazy and satisfied he looks.  You made him feel so good.” Jamie stared at Sid as he took himself in hand and started a quick, hard beat.  Sid knew for a fact how big Jamie’s hand was, but his cock was truly proportional and it jutted, heavy and thick, out of his hand on every stroke.  The head was red and leaking pre-come and Sid knew it wouldn’t take much more for Jamie to lose it.

Sid reached out pulling Jamie closer, barely leaving enough room between their bodies for Jamie to move his hand. Geno reached around Sid, sandwiching him between the two larger men, to place his hand on Jamie’s hip next to Sid’s.  “Going to trust you to take care of my Sidney.  Know you’ll do good job.  Best job.  He will be difficult, but you have proven you can handle.  So good at caring for our Captain.”

At those words, Jamie groaned helplessly, come splattering over his hand and onto Sid’s stomach.  Pearly white drops mixed with the beads of water to trickle down Sid’s abs and groin.  “Ohh!” This time the word conveyed a wealth of pleasure with a hint of satisfaction.  His eyes, when he opened them, met Geno’s over Sid’s head.  “Yes, sir.  I will take such good care of our Captain.”

Sid patted both of them.  “Yes, yes, good job you two.  Now, let’s get out of the shower.  I’m turning into a damn prune.”

Geno and Jamie stared down at Sid before bursting into laughter.  “Yes, yes.  That’s our Captain.  The very soul of romance,” Geno said drily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! Zach Aston-Reese is (tentatively) up next.
> 
> On a different but related note, I'm also looking for a proof-reader/editor. Any grammar nazi willing to put up with and fix my persistent overuse of commas in the wrong places and under use of them in the correct ones is welcome to email me at celestine36@yahoo.com. The pay absolutely sucks, but you will get to read the stories early and give feedback; I'm also highly suggestible so you may even get to influence the "plot" such as it is.


	7. Zach Aston-Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little enthusiasm is a good thing, but there's such a thing as too much.

“Hi, Sid,” the rookie said, holding out his hand to shake, “My name is Zach Aston-Reese, and I’m so thrilled to meet you.  I’ve been thinking about my submission all year, and I have a few ideas I’d like to discuss with you.”

Sid shook hands, amused by the rookie’s forwardness.  “Ah, well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Zach, but maybe we should get through practice first before we start discussing your submission.  Coach will have both our asses if we’re late.”

“Yeah, sure, good idea.  But any time you want to discuss it, well, as I said, I have a few ideas,” Zach beamed as he turned back to his locker to gear up for practice.

Sid shook his head, bemused, and finished putting on his own gear.

As the vets were heading out for lunch after practice, Geno bumped Sid’s shoulder to get his attention.  “So, new baby forward have hockey crush? Couldn’t wait to meet his hero.”

“Oh, what a surprise.  Let me guess he had posters of you on his wall growing up and just wanted to tell you how beautiful your hockey is?” Tanger rolled his eyes.

“No, no, he was asking if you’d be willing to sign a sweater for his ‘cousin’?” Phil guessed.

“I’m guessing he wasn’t that subtle,” Ian offered, “I’ll bet he told you he’d be happy to suck your dick anytime, anywhere.”  Sid rubbed the back of his neck, ducking his head to hide his blush.

“Oh, my god!  He did, didn’t he?!” Kris chortled.

Geno wrapped an arm around Sid, pulling him into a loose hug.  “I’m have to explain you’re taken?” he rumbled, pretending to scowl fiercely.

Sid rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you need to worry.  He just told me he wanted to discuss his submission to me and we could talk about it anytime because he had ‘ideas’ about how it should happen.”

“Oooh, cheeky!” Kris snorted.  “Today was his first practice up since training camp and he’s already planning his submission.”

“Got balls,” Phil smiled hugely.  “And optimism. That’s not a bad trait in a rookie.”

“Must be a baby Dom,” Ian offered.  “No baby sub would be so pushy. You’ll have to check his file.”

“Assuming I even have one on him yet,” Sid started, but Ian cut him off.

“Not you. Geno.  I know you won’t look at his file, but Geno can peek and get us the intel,” Ian batted his eyes at Sid in his best innocent impression.

Sid snorted. “Well, if his forecheck is half as aggressive as his introduction, the Penguins could do worse.” A collective round of groans sounded as the guys split up to get in their respective cars.  
  
*********************  
  
“So, Sid, I know you’re really busy, but I was hoping maybe we could talk,” Zach said, sliding his plate onto the table where Sid was grabbing a snack in the player’s lounge.

Sid looked up with a smile at the newest rookie.  “For sure. You’re doing really well, winning battles against the boards, finding open ice.  Your backhand could use a little bit of work, but your chip shot the other night was a thing of beauty.  If you want to stay after practice, I could probably give you a few pointers.”

Zach flushed with pleasure.  “Thanks, Sid. I’d like that.  But I really wanted to talk to you about my submission.”

“Oh, ah, all right.  It’s still early; there’s no rush you know.  You’ve only played five games up so far, usually we handle this sometime between games ten and fifteen,” Sid rushed to reassure the younger man.  “If you’re unsure about anything or have concerns, I’d be happy to answer any questions you may have.” He tried to project an aura of calm reassurance.

“Ah, no.  No real concerns.  I just wanted to talk you about your likes and dislikes, find out your hard limits and safeword.  Things like that,” Zach looked way too earnest for Sid’s comfort.

Sid sat back in his chair, momentarily at a loss for words.  “O-kay,” he said slowly. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding here.  The submission is usually a simple blow job, not a full blown scene. You pledge to do your best for the team, then give me a blow job as a sign of your submission, and then you’re welcomed to the team as a full-fledged Penguin.”

“Well, yeah, I get that.  I mean, I know that’s what it seems like on the surface. But I’ve been told it’s really more than that. I need to show that I’m a good dom, capable of taking care of my partner and giving him pleasure.  I want to make sure you know I’ll be a good teammate for you, and that I can take care of my Captain if you call on me to service you. I want to earn your trust and respect.” Zach looked like he could go on and on, so Sid held up a hand to halt the flow of words.

“Okay, stop!  Just stop. There are so many problems with that statement I don’t even know where to begin.”  Sid stared at the kid, trying to decide if he was pulling some kind of elaborate prank the older guys had put him up to, or if he was really, honestly, serious about this.  He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he’d never quite been able to break himself of. “Who told you that you’d be called on to ‘service’ me?

Now it was Zach’s turn to look embarrassed.  “I don’t know for sure. I mean, it’s just kinda common knowledge around the Baby Pens that if you’re called up…”  Zach trailed off as Sid’s scowl registered.

“Common knowledge that if you’re called up…what?” Sid spoke through gritted teeth.

Zach squirmed uncomfortably, refusing to meet Sid’s eyes.  “Well, you are a sub, everyone knows that. And you’re surrounded by a team that’s almost entirely dominants, so.”  He shrugged.

“So, everyone assumes what?  That I use the team as my personal stud service?” Sid almost choked on the final words.

Zach looked like he was moments away from fleeing.  “I mean, no one really blames you? It can’t be easy to Captain a team as a sub and you’ve got to maintain control somehow?”

The thought made Sid feel physically sick.  “Alright, if this really is some kind of a prank, it’s just sick and wrong.  I would never do that to my teammates. Secondly, I am in a very committed relationship with Geno.  If you so much as breathe a word of this in front of him, you will be in a world of hurt. In fact, if you want any kind of a career in the NHL at all, you won’t ever mention this near the rest of the team.  It would not go over well.”

“On this team--and I’d like to believe, the rest of the league--you should never, ever have to ‘service’ anyone—sub or dom.  Teammates can and do scene with each other, for a lot of different reasons—bonding, stress relief, too much time spent away from their normal partners, so they don’t carry hockey issues home to their families—but it’s absolutely NOT a requirement.  It’s done out of care and affection and with respect.” Sid could feel his hands start to tremble with a combination of adrenaline, stress, and emotion. He needed to get out of here. He pushed his chair back and stood. “I don’t think I can talk about this anymore.  Please think carefully about what I’ve said.” Zach looked almost as sick and upset as Sid felt, but he had to get out of here.

As he fled the room, Sid saw Tanger trying to get his attention, but he just had to get out of there.  He walked out of the rink without a backward glance.  
  
*********************  
  
When Geno got home later that afternoon, he found Sid curled in tight ball on their bed, staring blankly at nothing.  “Everything okay, Sid? Missed video review this afternoon. Tanger tell Coach you not feeling well, went home to rest.  Is true?” Geno sat down at the foot of the bed, resting a hand on Sid’s ankle.

His question was met with a barely perceptible shrug, causing Geno to look more closely.  Sid was pale and clammy despite being dressed in his normal post workout layers. His arms were wrapped around his middle like his stomach hurt and his legs were pulled up as if he was protecting an injury or trying to prevent one.  Geno’s worry increased; he reached out a hand to rest it on Sid’s forehead, checking for fever. At his Dom’s touch, Sid started to shiver uncontrollably.

“Fuck!” Geno cursed, as he realized he was dealing with a bad case of subdrop rather than the flu.  “Sidney, you hear me? I’m got you now. You’re safe here.” Geno quickly grabbed the warm cable knit blanket he used for aftercare and tucked it around Sid.  He crawled up on the bed, wrapping himself around Sid, pulling his partner into a tight hug against his chest. Geno could feel the shivers racking Sidney as he tucked Sid’s head into his neck, rubbing slow circles over his back in an effort to calm the distraught sub.  “You’re okay, you’re safe. I’ve got you.” Geno continued to croon a steady stream of reassurances in both English and Russian as Sid’s tremors slowly subsided.

“Fuck, G. I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Sid started to apologize but Geno cut him short.

“No!  No apologize, Sid.  This not your fault.  Whatever happened, not your fault!  Subdrop happen when you feel unsafe, uncomfortable, alone.  When dom not take care of you properly.” Now it was Geno’s turn to sound distraught.  “Wish you’d come to me sooner. If I did something, if I upset you…”

Sid squirmed a little bit in his wrappings, wanting to touch Geno and reassure him.  “No, Geno. It wasn’t you. This is not your fault.” He peered up at Geno willing him to believe it.

Geno’s arms tightened around him.  “Then what’s got you so upset it send you into drop, Sid?  Who say or do such awful thing?” His jaw jutted mulishly. “Who I need to beat up?”

Sid sagged back into Geno’s hold, ducking his chin. “It was nothing really?  Just something dumb a rookie said. I shouldn’t have let it get to me. I know he didn’t really mean it. It’s just…” Sid trailed off, suddenly too exhausted for words.

Geno tightened his arms, willing to hold Sid for as long as it took.  When the silence continued unbroken, Geno understood Sid wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet.  “All right, new plan for day. Jamie staying with Horny for couple days, help take care of him since he’s injured and wife very pregnant.  Just us in house tonight. Want you to get changed into comfy clothes then we go downstairs to sunroom and you going to kneel for me for a bit.  Jamie told me he left fruit salad in fridge and stocked freezer with bite size snacks for handfeeding. When you ready, I feed you dinner, then when you feeling safe and comfortable again, we talk.  Sound like plan, Sidney?”

“Mm-hm,” Sid hummed his pleased agreement.  They didn’t have a lot of time for things like handfeeding during the season so this was definitely a treat.  “Sounds good, G,” Sid muttered, even as the stress of the day caught up with him and pulled him down into sleep.

When Sid woke up the room was considerably dimmer, and he was roasting.  He struggled out of the blanket burrito wrapped around him, sitting up to see Geno watching him from where he sat on the bed beside him with a mildly concerned look on his face.  “Good nap, Sid?” he asked as he set his Kindle down, reaching out to run a hand lightly up and down Sid’s arm.

“Yeah.  Good. Must have been…” Sid broke off, suddenly remembering events from earlier.

“Stressful.  Body need rest after crash.  Is okay,” Geno finished for him. 

Sid nodded slowly, reluctant to admit his body wasn’t under his complete control at all times.  “I guess I needed that.”

“Good.  Now want to give body other things it needs.  Safety, peace, food. Ready to kneel for me for bit before dinner?” Geno looked almost embarrassed.  “I’m need to take care of you tonight. Don’t like to see you so upset.”

The last cold nugget of worry that he was being too needy melted inside Sid at Geno’s admission.  “For sure, G. I’d really like that.”

Geno headed for the kitchen to pull out the fruit and see what treats Jamie had left them.  Sid pulled on his oldest sweats and a ratty Magnitogorsk t-shirt before heading down to the sunroom.  There he pulled out his softest kneeling pillow and set it beside the overstuffed loveseat Geno preferred.  He moved a small end table close enough to set the food on, pulled a couple bottles of Gatorade from the mini-fridge in the corner, drank half of one, then settled onto the cushion to wait for Geno.

Geno had to pause for a moment when he stepped into the room.  Seeing Sidney—his strong, stubborn, fiercely proud Sidney—kneeling, waiting for him, never failed to make him feel humble.  This gorgeous man, who could have anyone he wanted, had chosen Zhenya out of all the people in the world to offer his trust and submission to.  Even after almost 10 years together, it still left him breathless and amazed. “So beautiful, Sidney. I’m luckiest man to have such talented and generous sub.”

Sid opened his eyes to watch Geno juggle plates of snacks, water bottles, and bowls of fruit as he came to settle on the loveseat.  He smiled crookedly up at Geno. “Pretty sure I’m the lucky one here, G.” Geno couldn’t resist that look on Sid’s face; he reached out to cup Sid’s neck and pulled him in to a long, slow kiss.

“Maybe both a little lucky,” Geno agreed when he finally pulled away.

They settled in comfortably with the ease of long practice, Sid kneeling to Geno’s right side, close enough to touch, Geno idly stroking Sid’s hair as he closed his eyes and sank down into his quiet mindspace, relaxing under his Dom’s tender care.  He knew he was safe, trusting Geno not to let anything bad happen to him, which meant he was free to let go of all the pressure and tensions of the day. He took a deep breath and let himself sink into the quiet.  When he finally came back up, he was slumped against Geno’s legs, head resting against Geno’s thigh, his Dom’s heavy hand still resting firmly on the back of his neck. “Back with me now, Sidney?” Geno asked softly.

Sid rolled his neck and stretched, rocking back on his heels. “Yeah.”  His voice was still dreamy sounding with the fog of relaxation. Geno grinned his dopiest grin, pleased he could give that to Sid.

He stood offering hands to help Sid up.  They exchanged rueful smiles when Sid’s knees cracked and popped.  Geno placed a quick hard kiss on Sid’s lips then sat back down, sprawling across the loveseat taking up the bulk of the space.

“Good.  Want you to get naked now, Sidney.  Come sit, so I can feed you dinner.” Geno’s gaze heated as Sid pulled off the t-shirt and sweats revealing a lack of underwear.  “Shameless!” Geno pretended mock outrage. “Good thing I’m hockey player and used to lots of nakedness or I’d be shocked!”

Sid raised an eyebrow, skeptically.  “Mm-hm. Shocked.” He surveyed the lack of room on the loveseat before settling himself in his lover’s lap.  “Get on with it, G. I’m starving.” His stomach growled as if to emphasis the point.

Geno tsked with mock disapproval, but grabbed a plate filled with bite sized pastries stuffed with spicy meat and small pockets stuffed with various fillings.  Sid tucked his hands behind his back, parted his lips and let Geno feed him bites. As they ate Geno alternated tasty tidbits with soft kisses, words of praise and affection, and soothing touches.

When they were finally full, relaxed, and happy, Geno manhandled Sid into a more comfortable position for snuggling.  He tugged a soft blanket off the back of the loveseat and handed Sid a bottle of water. “Ready to tell me what made you so upset now, Sidney?”

Sid sighed and settled more firmly into Geno’s side.  “It really shouldn’t have upset me as much as it did. I’ve heard it all before, but,” he broke off with a sigh, taking a sip of water before continuing. “It’s just the idea that even the Baby Pens expect the worst of me, ya know?  I kind of thought that shit was limited to opposing teams and rabid fans.”

Geno hugged him tighter, “What he say, exactly?  What do Baby Pens believe?”

Sid grimaced.  He really didn’t want to tell Geno; he knew it would upset him.  After a long moment of thought, he decided there was really no way around it.  If he didn’t tell Geno, Geno would either order him to tell or relentlessly grill all the rookies until someone broke.  “Please don’t get mad, G. It’s just trash talk,” Sid warned, fixing Geno with a firm stare.

“Just tell, Sid.  Can’t promise not to get mad.”  Sid looked like he wanted to argue but finally let it go.

“He just wanted to discussion his submission.  Except he really thought he was auditioning for a position in my stud farm,” Sid said reluctantly.  “He thought I managed to keep all the team doms in line, by using you, or more exactly, letting you use me, to keep you all happy and productive.”

Geno growled, pulling Sid closer.  “This pushy rookie with two names, right?  I set him straight tomorrow!”

“No, G.  No!” Sid said emphatically, when Geno continued to threaten violence in Russian.  “He was wrong and I explained that—very clearly! He was trying to be good for me; he just had the wrong idea about what that entailed.  You can’t hurt him for that.”

“Can want to,” Geno said stubbornly.

“That’s because you’re a bully,” Sid smiled fondly, to let Geno know he was teasing as he said it.  He relaxed back into Geno’s side, patting his arm soothingly. “What really bothers me is that this is what other rookies will think when they get called up.  This whole idea that it’s acceptable for the Captain or team to just use them as toys bothers me.”

“Maybe not all Baby Pens think?  Maybe just one or two with bad ideas?” Geno suggested.

“I suppose.  But Zach did say that ‘everyone just knew’ and that it was ‘common knowledge,’ which kind of implies more than one or two.”

He fell silent for a moment, before saying pensively, “It almost has to be a new rumor, don’t you think?  I mean, remember when Conor and Rusty and Dumo and Matt and Tommy came up. I don’t think any of them felt that way or expected to be treated like that, do you?” Sid looked at Geno questioningly.

Geno’s smile was fond.  “No, they didn’t think that.  Remember Conor’s submission, he was so sweet and serious?”

Sid smiled back.  It was a good memory.  

 

> _Conor had been particularly earnest.  He’d also been a little unsure that he really belonged.  Being skipped over in the draft and then being told over and over that he was too small, had left him with a serious self-confidence problem.  When Sid finally approached him about his submission, Conor had repeatedly asked if Sid was really sure that he’d be staying with the team long enough to bother._
> 
> _“It’s no bother, Conor.  It’s actually my pleasure,” Sid had told him.  “I like having you on my line. You’re an asset to the team and you’re a welcome presence in the room.  Half the doms on the team are going to be fighting to take care of you if you give them the chance. We want you to be part of this team.”_
> 
> _Conor beamed, so happy to be wanted at last.  When Geno announced to the room that Conor was finally making his submission, there was an air of excited expectation in the room._
> 
> _Conor slipped to his knees before Sid, shy smile on his face and waited impatiently while Sid recited the oath. “Will you freely offer a sign of your submission to the Captain, as a pledge of this vow?”_
> 
> _“I will, with pleasure,” he said shyly.  When Sid gave him permission, he’d taken Sid’s cock into his mouth almost reverently, offering probably the gentlest blowjob Sid had ever received.  Sid had been momentarily concerned that it might be too soft to do anything for him, but then Conor looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling with mischief, and proceeded to use his tongue with devastating effect. When Sid came in his mouth, he swallowed enthusiastically, and Sid had to fight back a laugh; the poor doms didn’t stand a chance with this kid!  After Sid accepted his pledge and welcomed him to the team, the sheer joy emanating from him while the rest of the guys welcomed him was contagious._

  
And he’d been a welcome addition to the team ever since.  Sid had a hard time believing that Conor felt dread at the prospect of “servicing” his teammates.

“Yeah, I don’t think Conor felt like he was going to be farmed out to the team or used.  He seemed genuinely happy to be part of the Penguins. Do you think it was because he was a sub?” Sid frowned.

“No, Sid.  Remember Dumo?  He’s not sub, and he was still so happy to be here.  May have wanted to be your boy toy, but only because he have such massive hockey crush. He much better after I’m set him straight.” Geno grinned at the memory.

“You didn’t!” Sid looked appalled.  “You never said anything.”

“Didn’t have to,” Geno shrugged, “don’t you remember…”

 

> _Brian Dumoulin was all awkward laughter and shy smiles whenever he was around Sid.  Sid had been around enough rookies that he recognized all the signs of a hockey crush, but he never actually approached or did anything that forced Sid to acknowledge it._
> 
> _He’d been a bit brash in the locker room, trying to play up his experience and skills as a dom, but not like he was bragging or competing for a spot in Sid’s bed, more like he was covering up his relative youth and inexperience.  Like most doms, he approached Sid when he was ready to submit, rather than waiting for Sid to come to him, but he was polite and matter-of-fact about it._
> 
> _The height difference meant that Sid had to stand if Brian wasn’t going to be forced to contort himself into a pretzel for his submission.  When Brian had actually knelt in front of Sid, he’d been clumsy, obviously not used to being on his knees for anyone. His hands shook just a little as he helped Sid remove his Under Armour._
> 
> _Sid rested his hands on Brian’s shoulders.  “You okay with this?”_
> 
> _Brian looked up half nervous, half cocky.  “Yeah, just, you know, want to do a good job; want to be part of the team.” When he finally faced Sid’s cock, a determined expression crossed his face.  He obviously didn’t have a lot of experience giving blow jobs, but he went down on Sid whole-heartedly, half choking himself in the process._
> 
> _“Easy, easy!” Sid tugged lightly at his dark curls, urging him off so that he could get his breath back.  “If you wrap your hand around the base, it will be easier and you’ll be less likely to go too deep.”_
> 
> _“Yeah, okay.”  Brian removed one hand from where he’d been gripping Sid’s hip tightly enough to leave bruises.  Sid had talked him through it, offering soft encouragement and praise. Sid tried to warn him when he was getting close, but Brian got a stubborn look on his face, obviously determined to swallow._
> 
> _Sid had struggled not to laugh at the look on Brian’s face when he came in his mouth; there was a flash of surprise followed quickly by “yuck!” then a grim determination to swallow and be done with it.  Sid offered him a towel right after and pretended not to notice when he tried to wipe the taste off his tongue._
> 
> _He seemed equal parts delighted and relieved when Sid announced that his submission was acceptable and that he was now a full member of the team._

 

“Overhear him afterward, telling other Baby Pens how kind you were.  How good you were to him and wondering what it would be like to get you on your knees, if you’d be as kind then.  Not mean, more kind of…longing,” Geno illustrated by looking all moony-eyed at Sid, causing Sid to giggle. "So over next week, I make a point to be extra obvious with my attentions to you—visible love bites, pats on ass, kisses in locker room.  Make sure he sees and gets message.” Geno shrugged.

“Is that why you sometimes get all octopus arms and lovey-dovey in the locker room?  You’re warning off our teammates?” Sid drew back far enough for Geno to get the full effect of his frown.

Geno tugged him back into his side, smacking a big kiss on his temple.  “Sometimes, yes, sometimes just do because I like.”

“You are such a caveman!” Sid grumbled, even as he cuddled closer.  They snuggled in silence for a while. “So, if it’s a relatively new rumor, then what are we going to do about it?  We can’t let this go on.”

“Hmm, need to change ‘what everyone know’.  Provide facts not rumors. Maybe get Jen to teach a class for Baby Pens?” Geno suggested.

Sid gave the idea some thought.  “That’s actually a really good idea, G.  But maybe not Jen. She’s in charge of PR, they might think she was trying to put a polite spin on the situation.  Maybe I should go and talk to them, answer their questions?”

“Not you,” Geno said quickly.  “Be too in awe to ask real questions.”

“Well we can’t have management do it.  Or an intern. That doesn’t leave many options.” Sid pointed out.

“Why not send Conor and Dumo?  They’re young, easy to talk to, they’ve been through process recently and seen others do. Think they would be perfect to teach class on making the move to the big club.” 

“Maybe.” Sid turned the idea over in his head. “That might work especially if we tell management it’s a whole professional development class--giving the prospects a chance to ask questions of people who’ve already made the jump. I’ll bet Jen would be happy to work something out with the WBS people.  Do you think they’d be willing to do it?”

“Have to ask, but I think they would, especially if you explain the problem.” Geno felt Sid stiffen and continued softly.  “Don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I think they’d want to make sure guys are comfortable on the team, have realistic expectations.  Not be afraid of being treated badly when they submit or after.”

Sid let out a shaky breath.  Yeah, he could tell them. Get them to address the rumor subtly if it didn’t come up naturally.  “Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

“I get them to explain, you off limits.  Captain too much for babies to handle, need best Dom on team.” Geno leered obnoxiously.

Sid grinned back, wide enough to flash his dimples.  “Whatever, G. You’re getting old, having problems keeping up.  Maybe I’m looking for a younger model.”

“I show you keeping up!”  Geno dragged Sid into his lap and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him.  
  
*********************

When Sid approached the Gaggle of Baby Pens (as he still thought of the 2015-16 call ups), they were more than willing to help.  They were also very disturbed by the rumors.

“Those sure as fuck weren’t the rumors I heard,” Rusty reassured him, in his typical blunt fashion.  “Got some jealous trash talking from other teams’ prospects but nobody expected we’d be used as fuck toys by the team or our Captain.”

“Although some guys may have hoped,” Tommy added with a snort, causing a small round of giggles.

“Everyone worries a little bit, right?  That they’ll do something embarrassing in front of the guys and get mocked and stuck with an awful nickname, but that’s just nerves,” Dumo said.  “It’s not actual fear that their performance will get them kicked off the team if they don’t please the Captain.”

Matt Murray had been quiet through most of the discussion.  “That actually sounds more like the kind of chirping I heard a lot from other teams; that we’d all end up bottom bitches for our Captain, that we’d better practice our bj skills if we wanted to make the team.  Do you think maybe someone is trying to cause trouble for the Pens by intentionally spreading rumors? Or maybe someone just bought into the talk a little too much?”

“Guess there’s only way to find out,” Conor said, gleefully.  “Time to school the prospects!”

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm,” Sid started, “I was thinking something subtle…”

“Don’t worry about a thing!  We got this Cap!” Tommy assured him as the rest of Gaggle chortled and nodded.  Sid mentally threw up his hands. Subtlety had probably been too much to hope for anyway.

When he approached Jen with the possibility of the professional education class, and she was equally willing, Sid decided to consider the problem tentatively solved--which still left him with the problem of what to do about Zach.  
  
*********************

“Guetzi.”

“Oh, uh, hello.  I’m calling for Roman Josi?  This is Sid. Crosby.” Sid rolled his eyes at himself; he always sounded like such an idiot on the phone.

“Hello, Sid.  How are you?”

“I’m fine. I mean, I’m okay. I, uh—I need to talk to you if you’ve got a few minutes?”

“Sure, Sid.  It’s an off day I have some time to talk.  What can I help you with?” Sid could hear the polite puzzlement in Roman’s tone.  They weren’t exactly close, so this wasn’t surprising.

“I’m really sorry to bother you, Roman, but I really don’t have anyone else I can talk to.  You’re the only other sub Captain in the NHL who’s old enough to shave and I need some advice,” Sid answered.

Roman’s voice was a bit more tentative when he answered.  “I am not sure how much help I can be. You have been doing this for a lot longer than I have.”

“Yeah, I know but I have kind of a sticky situation, and I just need another perspective, I guess. If that’s not too much trouble?” Sid’s good manners made him offer the other man an out.

“No, Sid.  I am happy to listen; I’m just not sure how helpful I will be.  So, what seems to be the problem? It’s obviously related to dynamics.”

“Yeah, I’m having some problems with another player’s submission.”  Sid sighed. “There are apparently some pretty awful rumors spreading down in Wilkes-Barre, where our AHL team is, about how I ‘manage’ the team and keep the doms ‘in line.’  They’ve given the call-ups some pretty awful ideas about what it means to offer a submission to me.” Sid rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“So when you say problems, you mean they are refusing to submit?” Roman suggested.

“No, actually, kind of the opposite.  He’s being seriously aggressive about it.  He has all these ideas about how it’s supposed to go.”  Sid’s tone conveyed his distaste and discomfort. “He asked me for my safeword, Roman,”

“Sid, if you are feeling unsafe, you should really let management know.  I am sure they will back you up, you have good people up there,” Roman sounded shocked and incredibly concerned.  “Really, Sid, do not wait for something bad to happen.”

“Oh, no!  I’m not worried about my safety.” Sid was quick to reassure the other man.  “I don’t think he’d ever like, push himself on me, but he seems to think he needs to dominate me during his submission, like we’re sceneing together.”

“Oh, well, that’s good,” Roman’s voice sounded almost shaky.  “I mean that he’s not giving you problems outside the room.”

Sid heard the sudden ease of tension in Roman’s voice.  “Roman, are you okay? Have you had problems with a teammate harassing you off ice?”

“Ah, well.  It was a while ago, and ah, not so bad as all that.” Roman hurriedly tried to change the subject.  “So he is pushing for a scene rather than a submission?”

Sid thought briefly about letting him change the subject but decided he couldn’t just let this go.  “Roman, was it before or after you made Captain?”

“As I said it was a long time ago.  Everyone has been very polite since I accepted the C.”  Roman tried to reassure him.

“And was your management supportive, when you told them about your stalker?”  Roman hesitated, tellingly. “So, what happened? How did you handle it?”

Roman was quiet for a long moment.  “Perhaps not in the best way.” Sid waited patiently for Roman to continue.  “I was younger, and he was flattering, at first. We played a couple times, but when I told him I did not think we were compatible for anything long term, he didn’t take it well.  He got kind of menacing when we were alone, so I tried to stay in groups and just avoid him. Another teammate noticed and strongly encouraged me to tell management, but I didn’t want to seem weak, like I couldn’t handle it.”

“So what happened?” Sid prompted when Roman lapsed into prolonged silence. 

Roman audibly sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “He, we—the team was out at a bar one night, and he had a bit too much to drink.  He started saying shit about me at the table so I decided to head back to the hotel.  I stepped outside to get a cab and…”

“Roman, did he assault you?” Sid asked as gently as possible.

Roman’s breath hitched softly, but his voice was composed when he spoke again.  “He tried. Fortunately, a couple other teammates had heard him talking earlier in the evening and saw him follow me out.  They decided to check on me and caught him before he could do much damage.”

“So what happened then?  Did you talk to management?”

“Not initially, no.  I just wanted to put it behind me.  But my teammates did. And when management called me in to hear my side of the story, they were surprisingly supportive,” Roman sounded a little happier about that.

“What happened to your teammate?”

“He was traded away not long after.”

Sid let out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding.  “Good. I’m so glad they took care of you. I’ve been hearing some horror stories lately about shit that goes on in other locker rooms and I’m really glad it wasn’t worse.  I hope they warned the other team.”

“I do not know.  I was so relieved he was gone, I never thought to ask,” Roman said sounding faintly guilty.

Sid sounded thoughtful.  “Is he still playing?”

“Yes.” Roman’s tone was flat.

“Well, then maybe it would be worthwhile to have a word with the subs on his team.  Ask if they’ve had any problems? Let them know that he’s done this before, just in case he’s doing it again?” Sid suggested.

Now it was Roman’s turn to sound thoughtful.  “Maybe, but if he is not doing it to them, I would hate to prejudice them.”

“Maybe just sound them out?  See how things are going with them.  Ask, as a fellow sub, if they have any problems?”  Sid shrugged. “You’d probably be better at subtlety than me.” 

He could hear Roman’s grin over the phone.  “Perhaps. It is something to consider, anyway.  But this is not helping with your problem.” Roman gracefully changed the subject.  “You said he was wanting to scene for his submission? Is that how you normally do it?”

“What?  No!” It was Sid’s turn to sound shocked and outraged.  “Of course not. It’s usually just a simple blow job.” He paused, then sounding a bit unsure, asked.  “How do you normally handle it?”

“Oh, well, I do not get to actually handle the formal submissions,” Roman told him.

“But you’re the Captain, who else would they submit too?”  Sid sounded generally puzzled.  
Roman huffed, a noise falling somewhere between resigned and amused. “Well, they certainly can’t submit to a sub!”

“But you’re the Captain,” Sid repeated.

“Well, maybe your teammates are a bit more enlightened, but I was informed when I accepted the C, that no dom would swear an oath of obedience to a sub.  Therefore, another teammate would have to accept the submissions of new teammates.” Roman sounded curious now. “You actually accept your own submissions?”

Sid fought back a growl—that damned oath of obedience again!  “Yes, I do. But our oath is apparently different than everyone else’s.  They don’t promise obedience; they vow to accept my care and guidance.” Sid knew he shouldn’t ask, but he was dying to know, “Who actually accepts your submissions then?”

Roman laughed.  “Who do you think, Sid?  Pekka, of course. He would have been given the C in a heartbeat if the league would allow it.  He is the highest-rated and senior-most dom in the room; he is the obvious choice. I am a convenient fiction that lets them have what they really want.”

That statement both irritated Sid and made him a little sad, but there was nothing he could do to fix it at the moment. “Do you have the same vows for subs and doms?  Does he only accept the submissions of doms and you do the subs?”

“He accepts all of the submissions.  And of course, we have different vows for subs and doms?  Doesn’t everyone?” Roman paused “Don’t you?”

“No, we have one vow for everyone,” Sid told him, then recited, “Do you freely and willingly offer your service and skills to the Penguins organization, promising to play to the best of your ability, support your teammates both on and off the ice and to submit to the guidance and care of its Captain? That’s it, the whole vow.  And everyone, subs and doms alike, take it.

“Interesting.  Pittsburgh really is different isn’t it?” Roman mused.

“Apparently.  I had no idea though until recently,” Sid said a bit guiltily.  He should have known--if he hadn’t been so wrapped up in his own concerns, his own team, his own…he cut that thought short with a sigh.  It didn’t do to dwell on it now.

“So how did you get them to change the oath?” Roman wanted to know.

Sid could feel himself blushing.  “Oh, um, I didn’t. That’s actually the oath I took when I was a rookie.”  Sid could almost feel Roman’s shock coming through the phone. “They changed it because of me, but it’s been that way for over ten years now.”

“So, there is actually a precedent for changing the oath.  It has obviously not harmed team dynamics since you have been very successful.”  His displeasure with that success came through loud and clear. “This is good to know.  Are other teams like yours?”

“I don’t know?  I never really thought to check,” Sid admitted, feeling a bit sheepish about that.

“Have you talked to McDavid yet?  It seems like if any team would make accommodations for their newest Captain…”

Sid sighed. He was always a little bit torn when it came to McDavid.  Should he offer to mentor or would that seem like meddling? If McDavid bought into that “McJesus” thing, he might resent Sid’s interference, or worse, suspect him of trying to sabotage him or his room.  It was so damn complicated! “No, I’ve been reluctant to look like I was trying to tell him how he should be doing things. I did reach out when he was named Captain and offer my congratulations and support should he ever need anything, but he’s never contacted me.”

“Perhaps I could reach out to him then.  We play the Oilers soon. I will offer our…” Roman paused questioningly until he heard Sid’s small hum of agreement, “our support and invite him to call or get in touch if he has questions or wants to talk.  He should know that there are other options for the oath of submission if he doesn’t already. All sub Captains should know this, I think.” Roman sounded very firm on that point.

Sid huffed.  “Well, since there are only three of us.”

Roman’s tone was gently rebuking, “For now, Sid.  There will be more soon. If we can make this common knowledge perhaps we can make things easier for them.”

“For sure,” Sid agreed, chastened.  “That’s a really good goal.” He turned that thought over for a moment, before he said, “There are probably some dom Captains who wouldn’t mind making some changes either.  Jamie Benn sounded intrigued when we discussed it last month.”

There was a small lull while they both thought about some of the other captains they knew who might be open to new ways of doing things and ones who would not.  “It is worth thinking about further. But this does not actually have anything to do with why you called,” Roman steered the conversation back to its original purpose.  “How do you plan to handle your misguided call-up? Have you talked to him yet?”

“Not yet,” Sid answered.  “When we talked about it initially, I got really upset.  I tried to set him straight, but I had to get away before I said something awful to him.  I’m pretty sure I upset him as well, but,” he broke off with a grimace and a sigh, “I need to talk to him.”

“I think that would be for the best, yes.” Roman’s tone was gently encouraging.

“I knew that, honestly, but I’m kind of dreading it.  I guess maybe I just wanted to whine for a bit,” Sid admitted.

“You are welcome to call anytime, Sid.  This has been an enlightening conversation for me as well,” Roman’s tone was warmer than it had been the beginning of their phone call.  “I think maybe it will be good for all of us to have more open communication on this subject.”

“I think you might be right,” Sid agreed.  They exchanged goodbyes, and Sid hung up feeling oddly lighter.  
  
*********************

“Hey, Zach. Can I have a few minutes to talk to you about your submission?” Sid asked.  Zach looked seriously uncomfortable but agreed nonetheless. Sid led the way into one of the quiet rooms and gestured Zach into one of the overstuffed armchairs.  He grabbed them both bottles of water from the mini-fridge then settled into the chair opposite Zach.

“So, I think we got off to a bad start.  I’d like to apologize for that. What you said upset me and I didn’t handle it very well,” Sid apologized.

“No!  Please don’t apologize, Captain,” Zach leaned forward, clasping his hands between his knees as he looked at Sid earnestly.  “The mistake was all mine. I shouldn’t have said what I did, and I shouldn’t have pushed so hard. I really do want to be a good teammate to you and the rest of the guys.  I guess I just went about it all wrong, huh?”

Sid felt something in him ease a little bit at the apology.  “A little bit, perhaps, but nothing we can’t get past,” Sid told him.  “So there are a couple things I really want to get straight first, just so we’re working from the same playbook.  First, I only scene with Geno.” He tugged the gold chain out from beneath his t-shirt, revealing a charm with #71 engraved on one side and small lock on the other.

“Oh, God!” Zach looked sick.  “I hit on a collared sub. Oh fuck, I am so, so sorry, Sid.  I really had no idea. I never would have knowingly…”

Sid nudged the water bottle toward him, wondering if he needed to look for a trash bin.  Zach really looked green. “I know that now, too. This was the result of poor communication all around.  I value my privacy a great deal, so my collaring isn’t public knowledge, but it’s common knowledge in the organization, and I just assumed you’d already been clued in.  That’s on me.”  Sid took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “The other part, listening to rumors and gossip and just assuming they were true, is on you.  I’m not sure exactly where you heard what you did, but honestly, I wish you’d have asked one of the vets or talked to your agent if you didn’t feel you could talk to me about this.”

Zach hung his head. “I’m really, really sorry Sid. It’s just that Daniel was telling us about Nemo’s ‘audition’ and everyone kind of knows that Jamie’s living in your house now, so it all made a weird kind of sense.”  He sounded sheepishly defensive. “If I’d stopped to think about it, yeah, I might have asked some questions, but I just thought I knew the score.”

Sid leaned back in his own chair, thoughtful.  He was beginning to get an idea about how those rumors started. “Okay, I think I’d like to address those points.  Nemo’s ‘audition’ started as kind of an English-as-a-second-language thing and kind of turned into an inside team joke.  He had noticed that, unlike other teams, the Pens don’t assign play partners. He thought the submission was how players showed off their talents and interests to teammates who might be potential play partners.”  Sid shrugged uncomfortably, “I mean, I guess that’s kind of how it works, but it’s not, like, formal. You can still find people to play with even if you don’t flaunt your stuff when you submit; the guys are great, they have lots of different interests and it’s usually pretty easy to find someone compatible.  If worse comes to worst, you can talk to me and I’ll help steer you to the right person. And yeah, I can see where—taken out of context—that could definitely be misunderstood,” Sid concluded gently, not wanting to cause Zach any more embarrassment.

“Second, Jamie,” he couldn’t stop the fond smile from curving across his lips.  “Jamie is special, but that’s because he’s a service submissive. He needs something that he really can’t get from just a casual play partner.  He offered a different type of submission rather than a blowjob because, for him sex is reserved only for very special service contracts, it’s not offered casually.  After his submission to the team, Geno offered, and Jamie agreed to enter into a formal, contracted service submission agreement with us. He helps run our home and helps me manage my schedule. On occasion, when a fellow player is injured, he might assist them for a while as needed.  It helps him to be happy and fulfilled and that makes him a better player. We really try to take care of our own, Zach,” Sid finished.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Zach looked up at Sid.  “So, basically I couldn’t have gotten it more wrong or been more offensive if I’d tried,” he said ruefully.  Sid shrugged. “God, I’m so sorry. I really hope you can forgive me for that someday.”

“You’re forgiven.  Let’s just agree to put this behind us, eh?  Start over fresh?” Sid proposed.

“Yeah, that works for me,” Zach agreed offering a tentative smile.  Sid felt a huge weight he didn’t know he’d been carrying lift from his shoulders.  This misunderstanding had stressed him out more than he’d been willing to admit.

“Alright, then let’s talk about your submission.  Are you okay offering the typical submission?” Sid inquired.

“Uh, yeah.  I’m good with a blowjob if you are?” Zach sounded a little confused.

Sid grinned.  “It’s been a bit of an unusual year submission-wise, just wanted to double check. Okay, so we normally do these after home games because the team usually goes out to celebrate afterward.  Any idea when you’d like to do this?”

“So, I was kind of thinking after the Devils game?  That would be my eleventh game. I’d have played up for almost a month; would that be okay?” Zach suggested.

Sid offered a genuinely happy smile.  “Yeah, I think that would be fine. I’ll let Geno know and after the game that night, when we’re done with media and the coaches leave, we’ll announce your formal submission.  You’ll offer a simple blowjob,” he looked to Zach for confirmation and got a nod in return. “Then you’ll officially be a Penguin. Sound good?”

“Really good.”  Zach stood and offered his hand to Sid.  “Thank you for giving me a second chance to get this right.  I really appreciate it.”

Sid stood and accepted the offered handshake. “You’re welcome, Zach.  We’re looking forward to you being a full member of the team.”

  
*********************  
  
  
Practice the day before the Devils game had been going well.  The team was clicking, Zach was playing on a line with Sidney Crosby, and life didn’t get much better.  As he skated to the boards to grab some water after a drill, Ian Cole nudged him. “So, I understand that you’ll be offering your submission after the Devil’s game tomorrow.”

Zach beamed, “Yeah, that’s the plan.”

“Bet it will be a relief to get that out of the way, huh?” Matt Hunwick offered.

Zach thought about it for a moment before answering.  “Yes and no. I really want to be part of this team, I want to contribute and feel like I’m an equal, right?  But it’s not like it’s a chore I’m dreading or anything.”

Phil smirked knowingly, “Rookie wants to suck Crosby’s dick.”  Zach blushed and the guys all chuckled.

Zach endured a bit of good natured teasing for before he rallied, “Hey, way better Crosby than Getzlaf or Giroux, right?”

“Or Chara.  Man I’ll bet he’s hung like a goddamn horse,” Chad Ruhwedel offered.  “Way more than mouthful there.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Conor Sheary said dreamily.

Jake checked Conor into the boards lightly. “Oh my God!  You are such a fucking slut for big dicks!”

As Zach turned to watch the horseplay, the puck came out of nowhere, striking him in the ribs right below the pads.

“Fuck!” Even as he doubled over grabbing at his ribs, he knew it wasn’t good.  He fought to hold back tears—he’d been so goddamn close to being a full-fledged member of the team, and now this.  Karma really was a bitch.

 

Two cracked ribs.  No activity at all for a least a week--bed rest, absolute minimal movement and nothing that required lifting his right arm at all.  They’d reevaluate the injury once the swelling went down and go from there. He wanted to cry. What the hell was he supposed to do all alone in the hotel room where he was currently living for the next week?

As he struggled to dress himself after the doctor left the room, he pondered the logistics of showering without using his right arm.  This was going to be miserable.

A soft tap at the door interrupted his frustrated musings.  “Yeah, come in,” he said. He had his pants on, that counted as modesty for a hockey player.

Sid poked his head around the door.  “So, what’s the verdict?”

“Cracked ribs.  4-6 weeks if I don’t aggravate them and sit on my ass doing nothing for week at least.”

“Well, shit,” Sid frowned at the bad news.  “So, are you still in the hotel or are you in an apartment already?”

“Hotel,” Zach grunted as he went back to struggling with getting the shirt over his head.  Sid took the shirt away from him, wadding it up so he could slide it over the arm and up over Zach’s head.  Zach reached up to push his left arm through but even that much movement caused him to hiss with pain.

“Okay, so here’s the plan,” Sid informed him as he knelt to slip Zach’s feet into socks and shoes.  “You’ll come stay at our place for a couple weeks until you’re more mobile. We’ve got a good home stretch coming up.  Between us--Geno, Jamie, and I--there should be someone there to help out if you need anything. We’ve got the Bruins next week, but it’s just a there-and-back, so you should be okay for a day.  If not, we’ll get one of the WAGs to come help out.”

“I can’t impose on you,” Zach started.

“Honestly, Jamie will love having someone else he can take care of.  You’ve never been pampered until you’ve had him wash your hair,” Sid flashed him a quick grin.  “And his omelets,” he moaned in remembered delight. “So, I’m going to tell you right now,” he fixed Zach with his Captain’s glare, “you can enjoy Jamie’s services, but you can’t have him.  He’s mine!”

At Zach’s wide-eyed agreement, Sid patted him lightly on the shoulder and herded him out of the room.  “Good. That’s settled then. I’ll need your key to send Jamie to pack a bag for you…” And just like that Zach found himself moving into his Captain’s house.  
  
*********************

“So, what’s it like living with the Captain?”

“And Geno?  Is he just as bossy at home?”

Zach was sitting in the player’s lounge after his latest checkup being peppered with questions from the youngest Pens.  “Yeah, Zach, we want all the deets. Been invited to any wild foursomes yet?” Brian asked gleefully.

“Do you even have a filter?  The shit that comes out of your mouth,” Rusty shoved Dumo, causing him to drop his sandwich.

“Fucker!  It’s not like you didn’t want to know, too.  I’m just the only one brave enough to ask!” Dumo shoved him back, causing the table to descend into a minor scrum.

When order was finally restored, Brian looked at him expectantly, “So?  Have you?”

“No, of course not.” Zach rolled his eyes.  “Sid and G are really private at home too.”

“Well, what about Jamie?  Any wild goings on there?” Brian persisted. 

“Nah, man.  Nothing there either.  He’s mostly been taking care of me to be honest.  He makes a mean omelet, though,” Zach told him.

Brian sighed, visibly disappointed not to get any good gossip.  “So nothing, then? Gotta say man, I expected better.” He faked a look of disappointment.

Zach thought of the quiet scene he’d stumbled across just yesterday, where Jamie was kneeling peacefully by Sid, while the Captain ran gentle fingers through his hair.  “Sorry. No wild orgies. Geno is a bit of a bear before breakfast though. Jamie tends to put a cup of coffee in his hands before he’s even got his eyes open. Sid says it’s for everyone’s safety.”

As the guys went back to eating their lunches, Matt Murray asked quietly.  “So, you over whatever it was that put you on the outs with the Captain, then?”

Zach looked startled, then guilty.  He hastily swallowed his bite. “Yeah, that was just me being stupid.  Misunderstanding how things worked up here, ya know? I made some pretty awful accusations.  I’m just thankful he was willing to give me another chance.”

Murrs smiled at him.  “He’s a good guy like that.  He believes very firmly that everyone deserves a fresh start here.”

A couple chairs down, Matt Hunwick pretended to be very interested in his own lunch.

  
*********************

The actual submission when it finally came was both more and less than Zach had been expecting. It was following an away game rather than a home one, but Zach liked the symbolism of submitting after the Devils’ game even it wasn’t the one he’d originally planned.

He thought when the time came that he would be incredibly nervous, that he’d feel uncomfortable going to his knees and sucking another man’s cock in front of a room full of strangers.  But when Geno banged on his stall to get everyone’s attention and made the announcement that “Zach wants to make his submission to the Captain,” it felt like the most natural thing in the world to slip to his knees in front of Sid and to take him into his mouth.

Sid grinned at him--his crooked non-media smile--and offered praise and gentle guidance and Zach felt like he’d do anything to earn more of that.  There was something incredibly satisfying about caring for his Captain in this manner; it stirred his dominance in ways more elaborate scenes never had. 

Zach watched Sid carefully, noting the signs of his increasing arousal—the flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck and chest, the way the muscles in his thick thighs flexed as he fought back the need to thrust—and felt a surge of gratitude that he’d been given this opportunity.

He pulled his mouth off Sid’s cock just long enough to ask, “Come for me, Captain?”

Sid’s smile was momentarily blinding before his eyes fluttered closed and his head tilted back as Zach sucked him to completion.  Zach held him softly in his mouth until Sid finally pulled away.

“Your submission is accepted, Zach.  Welcome to the team.” Sid tilted his chin up and pulled Zach into a thoroughly filthy kiss.  The hoots and hollers of the guys filled his ears as Sid finally pulled back and helped him to his feet.  “Please welcome our newest teammate.”

As the guys mobbed him, sweeping him into a round of hugs and congratulations, Zach wasn’t sure even winning the Cup could match the perfection of this moment.  
  
*********************

“Don’t be too long!  We’ve got shit to celebrate tonight!”  Zach just smiled and waved, thankful for a chance to sit and catch his breath for a moment.  He planned to grab a quick shower then meet his teammates at nearby bar, but the moment of quiet was welcome.  He closed his eyes, sagging back in his stall. He felt someone sit down next to him.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was to see Matt Hunwick sitting there, watching him.  “Everything okay, man?”

Matt fidgeted, looking down and away before finally glancing up at Zach again.  “What was it like?”

Zach frowned.  “To submit?” He wanted to be sure they were talking about the same thing.  The older man half shrugged, half nodded obviously embarrassed.

“Yeah.  To Sid.” Matt’s tone was curiously flat.

Zach could tell there were undercurrents here that he didn’t understand, so he decided a simple answer was best.  “It felt like coming home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one last chapter planned for this story and then I'm moving on to a Captain's edition instead of following just the Penguins. They'll be reminiscing and swapping stories of some of their more notable submissions. Sid and company will also continue to advocate for some changes around the league. 
> 
> But before then, you'll get one last chapter featuring Derik Brassard.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	8. Derick Brassard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dynamics are all well and good, as long as you've got one.
> 
> Kink warning: Spanking/impact play as punishment

The afternoon of the trade, Sid got a text from an unknown number with an Ottawa area code that simply read, “Good luck with that cold fish.”

Frowning, he sent back a string of question marks, thinking someone would apologize for sending a text to the wrong person and slipped the phone back into his pocket.  In the ensuing drama of the trade deadline, he promptly forgot all about it.

Saying goodbye to Reaves was tough.  He was a great guy who’d quickly made himself a part of the team.  He gave Sid a warm hug and promised to “give that goalie down there some love” for Sid.  Sid had a feeling Flower was going to find a kindred prankster spirit in Reaves, and the Vegas locker room would never be safe again.

Saying goodbye to Ian was even harder.  Sid hugged him long and hard, not having words to express how he felt at losing Ian’s steady presence in the room.  “It’s not fatal, Sid. We’ll still see each other regularly.”

“I know that, but dammit Colesy, I’m gonna miss you,” Sid muttered into his neck as they finally drew apart.

“I know how much you hate change, Sid, but I’d have thought you’d be glad to see the last of my ugly mug,” Ian teased gently.

“I don’t know; you’ve kind of grown on me.  Like moss or maybe fungus.” Sid’s grin was just a tad wobbly when Tanger pulled Ian away for some last minute D-man bonding.

Geno pulled Sid into a tight hug.  He didn’t say anything, just held on until Sid had a chance to breathe and regain his composure.  Sid finally pulled back with a small smile on his face, “Thanks, G. I’m good now.”

Geno kissed him softly.  “Always good, Sid. Best.”

**************************

“Hey, man!  Welcome to the team,” Sid offered a hand to Derick Brassard as the other man walked into the dressing room before morning practice.  “We’re glad to have you!”

Derick shook his hand perfunctorily but didn’t return the smile.  “Have you read my file yet?”

“No, I’d rather get to know someone…” Sid started.

“You need to read my file before you make statements you really don’t mean,” Derick cut him off.  “Haggy!” he beamed at his former teammate and brushed past Sid without another word.

“Well, that was fucking weird,” Patric Hornqvist muttered as they watched the happy reunion between Brassard and Hagelin.

“Yeah.” Sid agreed a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 **************************

“What’s so important you doing paperwork at home?” Geno asked as he slid onto the couch next to Sid.

Sid glared at the manila file folder resting on his lap.  “It’s Brassard’s personnel file.”

Geno’s eyebrows rose in astonishment, but he kept his voice mild as he said, “Must be serious if you actually going to read file.”

Sid turned his glare momentarily on Geno before going back to scowling at the unassuming folder.  “When I tried to welcome him to the team, he told me to read his file before I made statements I didn’t mean.”

Geno couldn’t quite keep the surprise out of his voice this time.  “That’s weird.”

Sid snorted. “Yeah, that seems to be the consensus.”  He flipped open the file. “Guess I’d better find out what’s going on with our newest teammate.”  Geno grabbed the remote and queued up one of his Russian soap operas to play quietly in the background.

An hour later, Sid closed the file and nudged Geno who was totally engrossed in the latest antics of Anna Detektiv.  Geno pushed pause and manhandled Sid into a better position for snuggling. Sid rolled his eyes fondly but let himself be moved until he was sitting with his back to Geno’s front, Geno’s arms wrapped firmly around his middle.  Geno pressed a soft kiss against his neck. “Tell me.”

Sid let himself relax back against Geno’s chest.  “I don’t honestly think it’s going to be an issue for us, not after all the weirdness we’ve dealt with this year.  But I can see why he’d think it was going to be a problem, for sure.” His voice kind of trailed off. Geno nipped him gently causing Sid to squawk, “Hey!”

“What not going to be a problem for us, Sid?”

“Oh, uh, the fact that he doesn’t have a Klein-Gartner rating.”

It was Geno’s turn to frown.  “You mean he not been tested?”

“Oh, no.  I mean he’s a zero on the scale.  He’s totally adynamic.”

Geno’s frown deepened. “Adynamic?  Not think I know what this means.”

Sid fished his phone out of his pocket and fired up their translation program.  When he had a result, he passed the phone to Geno. “Okay, now know what word means, but still don’t know what it really means for team.”  Geno’s tone was frustrated.

“Well, in the simplest terms it means he’s neither dom nor sub.  He doesn’t get pleasure from submitting or dominating, so I guess it means he won’t want to play with any of the guys.”  Sid paused, thinking about the psych profiles and doctor’s reports he’d just read. “I’m pretty sure it means he’s asexual too—he doesn’t experience sexual attraction,” he clarified for Geno.

“He not like sex?”  Geno sounded puzzled.

“Hmm, I think I’d need to talk to him to get the specifics, but from what I can tell, it just means he’s not really attracted to anyone, male or female, dom or sub,” Sid said.  They thought about that in silence for several long moments.

“Well, no one force him to play in our room, so guess that won’t be much of a problem,” Geno finally concluded.  “Is submission going to be a problem?”

Sid’s head lolled back on Geno’s shoulder and he tilted his head back enough to look up at Geno.  “Possibly, if he doesn’t like sex at all.” He shrugged. “Probably, with the way this year is going.”  He sighed. “Almost definitely with the way the year is going.” Geno’s rueful smile met Sid’s.

“Yeah, I’ll need to talk to him in the morning.  I get the feeling management wants to him to be an official part of the team as soon as possible.” Sid gave up on the puzzle of his new teammate when Jamie entered the room, carrying plates full of bite sized snacks.

“Hey guys.  It’s been awhile since dinner and I thought you might want some nibbles,” Jamie smiled as Sid perked up at the sight of the treats.  He started to reach for a plate but Geno batted his hand out of the air.

“Patience Sidney.  You joining us, Jamie?” Geno watched the indecision flicker across the taller man’s face and made the decision for him.  “You stay. We let Sid pick movie and make fun of stupid aliens.”

“Hey!  Maybe there won’t be aliens,” Sid protested, leaning closer to the tray of snacks to see exactly what treats Jamie had concocted this time.

Jamie sat down in the far corner of the couch.  “There are always aliens, Sid. Even I know that.”

Sid huffed as Geno pulled him back against his chest and wrapped a heavy arm around him, locking him firmly in place.

“Fine.  Just for that we’re watching Independence Day!”  Sid wiggled his fingers until Geno put the remote in his hand.  Sid used his brief freedom to snag Jamie’s hand, tugging to indicate Jamie should move closer.

Jamie slid down the leather sofa until he was within arm’s reach.  Geno handed him a plate. “Here hold, so I’m can feed greedy.”

“Hey!” Sid’s protests were cut off by Geno popping a bite sized cheese tart in his mouth.  “Mmm.” His protests turned into a satisfied purr.

Geno smiled fondly before sampling a treat himself.  “Most good, Jamie. Learning new cooking skills?”

Jamie blushed and ducked his head.  “Yeah, I’ve been taking some lessons from the team chef.  He’s helping me out.”

“Have bite?”  Geno offered the treat almost gently, holding it for Jamie to eat from his hand.

Jamie’s fingers tightened into a death grip on the plate he was holding.  His eyes flashed from Geno’s to Sid’s, and at Sid’s reassuring smile and tiny nod, he delicately took the bite from Geno’s hand.  Almost as one, they heaved a collective sigh of relief, which set them all to giggling.

“Want take care of you too, Jamie.  You so good to us. Deserve some pampering,” Geno told him when the laughter subsided.  In characteristic Geno fashion, he wrapped his arm around Jamie’s shoulders, pulling him closer then pushing him down, so his head rested in Sid’s lap.  Jamie complied by pulling his feet up and stretching out on the couch. “There better. Easier now to take care of my boys,” Geno sounded smug as he resettled the plate on Sid’s lap and batted Sid’s grabby fingers away again.

“Quiet now, watch stupid movie and make fun of dumb aliens.”  He quickly popped another bite into both Jamie’s and Sid’s mouths before either could protest.  He settled back happy and content. His final thought was that if Derick didn’t want this, he was an idiot, but that didn’t mean Geno wasn’t going to enjoy the hell out of it.

 **************************

Sid waited until they were back in Pittsburgh before catching Derick after practice.  “So, I read your file last night. I’d like to ask you a few questions if you’ve got a minute?”

“Yeah, sure.  We can talk,” Derick grabbed his phone and keys.  “Is there somewhere a bit more…private? I don’t really want to do this in front of everyone.”

Sid had planned to invite him out to lunch but decided instead to ask him back to his place.  “Lunch at my place?” At Derick’s confirmation nod, Sid sent him a quick text with the address.  “See you there in thirty.” Sid sent another text letting Geno and Jamie know his plans and then headed home.

When he got there, he found a text from Geno wishing him luck on his meeting and a text from Jamie with instructions on how to heat up the casserole he’d left in the fridge for their lunch.  Sid couldn’t help but smile at that text; even when he wasn’t around, Jamie did his best to take care of them. Wandering into the kitchen, he set the oven to preheat and pulled out the casserole.  He’d just taken out plates and cutlery when the doorbell rang.

Sid let Derick in, gesturing him into the kitchen.  At Sid’s urging Derick settled in at the breakfast nook while Sid put the casserole in the oven.  Sid grabbed them both Gatorades before taking a seat across from Derick. “We’ve got about thirty minutes until everything is ready to go.”

Derick fiddled with the label on his bottle.  “So you’ve got questions?”

“Quite a few actually; I’m not really sure where to start.” Now it was Sid’s turn to fidget a bit uncomfortably.  “I don’t want to offend you, but I’ve never dealt with someone who was adynamic before. I’m probably gonna ask lots of stupid questions.”

Derick made an amused sound.  “At least you’re asking rather than assuming.  What do you want to know?”

“So, I know adynamic means you’re neither dom nor sub, right?” At Derick’s nod Sid probed further. “So I’m guessing that means you won’t want to play with anyone on the team.”  Derick’s expression twisted slightly, but Sid wasn’t sure how to interpret that. “We don’t assign play partners on the Pens, so that is totally your call. No one will force you to scene, or expect you to if you don’t want.”

Derick’s shoulders lost some of their stiffness, and he settled more comfortably back into his chair.  “That’s good to know.”

“Guys might ask, but they’ll all take a polite refusal with no hassle.  If you get any grief, please tell me. That’s not the way the Pens operate.”  Sid was firm on that point, and Derick acknowledged his statement with a small nod.

“I think,” Sid said more tentatively, “at least some of the guys would be interested in non-dynamic sex if that was something you wanted.”

Derick crossed his arms protectively, an expression of disgust on his face.  “You did get the fact that I’m asexual as well, right?”

“I did, but I didn’t want to assume that meant you didn’t have any interest in sex or relationships.”

Derick’s face did that complicated expression again before he said slowly, “I am not interested in sex of any kind.  I find the whole concept…repulsive.” Sid watched him almost shudder at the thought.

“Would you like me to warn the guys not to ask at all?  I can put out a quiet word, if that would make things easier?” Sid offered.

Derick sighed.  “It’s a little bit more complicated than that.  I’m not interested in sex—at all—but I’m not opposed to a platonic relationship.  I like…affection and non-sexual touch,” he broke off. “Fuck. This is too complicated to explain to someone who doesn’t get it.  You should probably just tell them to ignore me.”

“If that’s what you want.  But I’d like to understand, if you’re willing to explain.”  Sid tried to convey his willingness to listen and learn.

“I like hugs and cuddling, holding hands.  Stuff most guys consider too soft to be important, okay?” Derick sounded defensive.  “It’s easier just to go without than to have to constantly tell guys to back off and have them get mad when I refuse to go further.”

“I can understand that.  But if you want a relationship, you need to start somewhere, right?”

Derick looked relieved when the timer went off, signaling the casserole was done.  Sid busied himself bringing over the plates, refreshing their drinks and serving the food.    They ate quietly for a few minutes before Sid resumed their conversation. “So, is it going to be a problem if things get…amorous...in the locker room?  It doesn’t happen often, but some of the guys, especially after big games…” Sid shrugged.

“I’m obviously not going to participate but as long as no one touches me, I can just kind of--ignore it, I guess--until I can get out of there.” Derick looked up, worry clear on his face.  “I can just leave, right? This isn’t some kind of mandatory team bonding shit, is it?”

“No, not mandatory!”  Sid was sure he looked almost as panicked as Derick.  “Absolutely not. If you want to leave, just leave.” Sid set his fork down and watched the relief flow across Derick’s face.  “There are other guys who don’t find public scenes appealing; you won’t be the only one to leave.”

“Then I’ll be fine,” Derick offered a half-hearted smile.

Sid stirred the casserole around his plate with his fork, trying to decide how to broach the next subject.  Finally he decided to just ask and get it over with. “So, um, how did you handle your submissions to your previous teams?”  Sid watched as Derick paled slightly. He pushed his plate away and crossed his arms.

He swallowed hard once and then again.  “I’ll do what I have to to get through it.  Just don’t,” he paused and toyed for a long moment with his bottle of Gatorade, “just don’t be surprised if it makes me sick, eh?”

“Oh, God,” Sid pushed away from the table, unable to sit still any longer. He felt like _he_ was going to be sick at the mere thought of that kind of forced submission. He circled the kitchen restlessly a few times, grabbing a dishtowel and wringing it compulsively.  When he finally felt calmer, he turned back to Derick who looked uncomfortable, afraid anything that came out of his mouth might set his Captain off again.

“Fuck. I’m sorry,” Sid perched on his chair, still fidgeting with the towel.  “It’s just the thought that a team, a captain would ask that, expect that…” Sid broke off, tasting bile in the back of his throat.  “To be absolutely, perfectly clear,” he fixed Derick with his Captain’s stare, “if you do not want to offer a sexual submission, you absolutely do NOT have to.”  Derick stared at him, a bit wide-eyed at the fierceness in Sid’s tone. “Do you understand?” Sid pinned him with his glare until Derick nodded in acknowledgement.

It was Sid’s turn to collapse back into his seat with a heavy sigh.  “Good. Okay. Fine. As long as we’ve cleared that up.” He rubbed a hand nervously across the back of his neck.  “So, I think I’m missing something here; why didn’t you offer a non-sexual submission?”

Derick looked nonplussed.  “I…didn’t know that was even an option,” he said finally.

Sid closed his eyes, trying to regain a bit of calm; he could feel the tension gathering and rubbed softly at his brow, trying to release the pressure before it turned into a headache.  When he finally opened his eyes, Derick was watching him closely. “No one ever offered another option? Even after they read your file?”

Derick shook his head.

“Goddamn it!  People are such fucking idiots!” Sid almost shouted as he threw the towel he’d been wringing on the floor in a fit of temper.  “This is supposed to be a ritual that binds you to the team. It should make you feel cared for and supported by your Captain. It should be welcoming and, and, fucking affirming, and…” Sid hunched his shoulders and dropped his face in his hands.  “I don’t want to make anyone sick,” he muttered finally. “It’s not fucking worth it.” His shoulders sagged in defeat.

They sat there in silence for a long moment before Sid dragged himself to his feet and began listlessly clearing their plates.  Derick watched as Sid scraped the remains of the meal into the trash, then rinsed and loaded the plates into the dishwasher.

“I’m sorry, Sid.”  Sid’s head shot up at the quiet apology.

“What the fuck for?” Sid’s confusion was obvious.

“For making this so difficult for you?  For not being normal?” Derick offered.

Sid felt like he’d been hit in the boards face first. “That’s the last fucking thing you should be apologizing for.  Absolutely nothing about this situation is your fault.” Sid came over to perch on his chair again, looking earnestly at Derick.  “There’s not a damn thing wrong with you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Derick muttered.

“What do you say we just waive your submission, eh?  The last thing I want to do is force you to do something that’s going to make you uncomfortable or ill.  I want you to feel welcome here and that’s hardly the best way to go about it,” Sid told him.

Derick frowned slightly but didn’t offer any protest.  “I guess. If that’s how you want to handle it…” his voice trailed off.

“Look, you’ll only have played what—fourteen, fifteen games--with us before the playoffs?  We can easily say that with the push to make the playoffs and then the fight for home ice there just wasn’t enough time.  No one will think anything of it, okay?” Sid stood expectantly, so Derick followed suit.

Derick trailed Sid back to the front door and started to slip on his shoes. “If that’s what you really think is best.”

“Yeah, for sure.  I’m not going to force you to do anything you so obviously don’t want.  I just really don’t want to do that to you, man. This way we can avoid all that and you can just concentrate on hockey,” Sid smiled, sincere and earnest.

Derick nodded slowly. “All right, well, hockey is the most important thing.”

“Yeah.” Sid was obviously relieved by Derick’s easy agreement.  “It really is. And hey, man, welcome to the team. We really _are_ glad to have you.”  He offered Derick a quick handshake and then closed the door behind him, leaving a very puzzled Derick standing on the stoop.

 **************************

“Hey, G, before I forget, will you help quietly spread the word that Derick isn’t interested in sex at all and that guys should leave him alone.”  Sid finished undressing and slid into bed next to where Geno sat reading.

Geno sat aside his book and looked down at Sid as he snuggled in and fluffed the pillow just so.  “Okay, can do that.” He combed his fingers lightly through Sid’s curls. “He really not like sex at all?  Even non-dynamic sex?”

“He really doesn’t like sexual touch at all,” Sid said.

Geno looked pensive.  “You figure out how to handle submission, then?”

Sid practically purred, enjoying Geno’s touch.  “Yeah, I told him he didn’t have to submit. I’m not going to force him to suck my dick if it’s going to make him puke.  That’s just wrong.”

Geno frowned.  “He get sick?”

Sid rolled onto his side, back to Geno and turned off his bedside light.  “Sex is repulsive, his word. He gets physically ill when…” Sid broke off.  “I don’t want to think about what he was forced to do in other locker rooms.  He’s not going to have to do that in mine. So, I just told him he could skip the submission.”

Geno’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  “Just skip whole submission? He okay with this?  Not want to offer different kind of submission?”

Sid yawned. “Yep.  He seemed fine with it.  We agreed to just concentrate on hockey.”  He wiggled deeper under the covers and let his eyes close, his breathing slowing and deepening almost immediately.

“You sure this best solution, Sid?  He still feel like part of team?” Geno sounded worried.  The sound of Sid’s deep breathing was his only answer.

**************************

“So you really don’t like sex?”

Derick felt his shoulders tighten at the question.  He cursed himself for not slipping his headphones on immediately.  He looked across the aisle of the plane to see a couple of the younger Pens—Jake Guentzel and Dominik Simon, he thought—staring back at him curiously

“Not, like, at all?” Dominik persisted.

“Why would you even ask that?” Derick’s voice was flat.

“Well, we were told you weren’t interested in playing with anyone on the team, and we should leave you alone; we shouldn’t even ask you to have sex,” Jake told him seriously.  “And there’s, like, nothing wrong with you physically, so.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just weird.”

“Weird,” Derick parroted, feeling his cheeks heat with an embarrassed flush.

A figure suddenly loomed in the aisle.  “You were told, not to pester him or ask him about sex.  What part about that was too complicated for you to understand?”  Patric’s tone was calm and coldly polite, but the younger men shrank back into their seats, cowed by the quiet anger they could feel radiating from him.  “I think it might be wise if you found other seats for this flight, gentlemen.” Patric waited patiently as they scurried to grab their gear and move to seats further back in the plane.

“You’re not going to tell Sid, are you?” Jake asked nervously.

“Of course I am.  You were given that information to help a new teammate feel more comfortable in our room, and you used it to make him uncomfortable instead.  So when Sid assigns bag skates tomorrow, you’re going to thank him for helping you to learn discretion.” Jake winced but nodded as he followed Dominik down the aisle.

With a quiet nod to Derick, Patric settled himself into the recently vacated seat.  “My apologies. Normally, they’re really good kids, but they’re curious as cats about everything.”  He smiled at Derick, then pulled an ipad and headset out of his bag, obviously prepared to settle in with a movie.

Derick turned back to the window, only to be interrupted again.

“May I sit here?”

Derick looked up to see Matt Hunwick hovering in the aisle obviously waiting for his answer.  He really wanted to say no, but he didn’t want to alienate any of his new teammates. “Sure.” He rearranged his belongings to give Matt more room.

They settled in quietly as the preflight announcements came over the speakers and the plane took off.  As the lights dimmed, Derick settled a pillow against the window and stared out at the lights below.

“You’re not the only one, you know?” Derick turned at Matt’s soft words, his head tilted inquiringly. “Who doesn’t want to have sex,” Matt continued softly.

“Oh?” Derick tried, and failed, to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

“Yeah. If I never have to submit to anyone again, it won’t hurt my feelings,” Matt shrugged.

Derick was quiet, not sure what to make of that confession.  He doubted their situations were all that similar, but he could appreciate the attempt to commiserate.  “Well, you could always have non-dynamic sex if you wanted.”

“I suppose,” Matt sounded distinctly uninterested.  “It’s just not really worth the hassle or the risk, ya know?”

Derick snorted softly.  “Yeah, I know all about things not being worth the hassle.”

Silence settled again and Derick turned back to the window.  As his teammates settled all around him, Derick felt himself gradually begin to relax.

Once again Matt’s soft voice interrupted his reverie.  “The Penguins aren’t a bad team, as far as those things go.  The guys will leave you alone, especially after tomorrow’s bag skate.”

“Sid wouldn’t really…” Derick started, but Matt’s nod cut him off.

“I’m sure we’ll all get text messages tonight telling us tomorrow’s optional practice just got a hell of a lot less optional.  But don’t worry, at the end of practice you’ll be called away by a trainer or media person who urgently needs your attention. Once you’re off the ice, Sid will skate the hell out of the team, making sure they get the message loud and clear.”

“The whole team?  Not just the kids who caused problems?” Derick couldn’t help asking.

“Team sport, buddy.  Sid has high expectations of us all and he’s very protective of his guys.  He won’t stand for anyone hurting them, even other teammates.” He shrugged again.  “It’ll suck, but we’ll live.”

“Yeah, but I’m not even officially one of ‘his’ guys yet.  He doesn’t even want my submission,” Derick protested.

“What do you mean?  He doesn’t want your submission?”

“Just that, he told me not to bother, we’d just skip it.” Derick knew he sounded huffy, but he couldn’t help himself.

“He offered to just let you skip the submission?” Matt’s voice sounded oddly hopeful.

“Yeah, like I’m not worth the trouble.  Like it doesn’t matter if I’m really part of the team or not.  Like I’m just some kind of call-up who’s not even going to last ten games.”  Derick knew his voice was rising on each complaint, and he struggled to modulate his tone and his temper.  “I’m not just some washed up rental. You know what, fuck it! If he doesn’t want me, that’s just fucking fine.”  He turned back to stare angrily out the window.

“Wait a minute.  You mean you want to submit?”  Matt managed to sound both surprised and skeptical.  “For real?” Derick frowned at him, puzzled by the question.  Matt seemed equally puzzled but obviously for different reasons.

Matt sought clarification.  “You said Sid offered to let you skip the submission entirely, right?”

“Yes,” Derick confirmed.

“But you actually want to submit?” Matt asked dubiously.

“Well, yeah.  I want to be part of the team.  I want to be one of Sid’s ‘guys.’  I mean, who wouldn’t want a Captain who looks out for them and cares about them, protects them if needed.  Isn’t that what everyone wants?”

“No, I mean, yes, maybe,” Matt fumbled.  “It’s just not normally like that.”

“Tell me something I don’t fucking know,” Derick grumbled.  “But you just said Sid’s not like that, that he really takes care of his teammates, doesn’t want them to be hurt.  So, I guess I don’t see what the problem is? Well, other than the fact that he apparently doesn’t want _me_ to submit.”

“I’m sure if he knew you actually wanted to…” Matt started.

“Well I don’t want to blow him, but if there’s some other way I can offer my submission, I’d be more than willing.  He said something about non-traditional submissions?” Derick looked at Matt to see if he knew anything about that.

Matt nodded slowly.  “Sid’s usually pretty good about that.  Creative really.”

“Well, then, I don’t know why I’m not allowed to offer a submission and everyone else is.” Derick winced when he heard those words leave his mouth.  He sounded like his five-year old niece. Fuck! He just needed to deal.

“I think Sid probably thought he was doing you a favor,” Matt said slowly.

Now it was Derick’s turn to sound skeptical.  “Really? By not letting me be part of the team?”

“Um, well, that may actually be my fault.”  Matt sounded embarrassed. “I told you that I didn’t want to have sex, remember?  Well, I didn’t want to submit either. In fact, I kind of, refused.” He shifted uncomfortably.

Matt’s confession was enough to draw Derick’s full attention. “You refused? As in ‘breach of contract’ refused?  And you’re still here?”

“Sid, uh, granted me an extension,” Matt muttered.

“An extension,” Derick drawled slowly.  “How long was that extension?”

“Until the end of the year.”

Derick was basically thinking out loud at this point.  “So Sid gave you a free pass--talked management into letting him give you a free pass—let you, essentially, skip the submission because you didn’t want to submit long enough to give a blow job?” Derick concluded.

“Yes.” Matt concurred, looking very unhappy.

Derick slumped back into his seat.  “Well fuck.”

**************************

“Sid, a word?”  Mario caught up with Sid just as he was heading out of his weekly meeting with PR.

“For sure.  What’s up?” They walked down the quiet corridor toward Mario’s office.

“I just thought you should know the coaches don’t feel like Matt Hunwick has been living up to his potential.  After consulting the trainers and team psychologist, they feel this is a dynamics related issue.” They paused just outside of Mario’s office, so Mario could look at Sid more directly.  “They’re going to mandate weekly dynamic sessions with a professional since his needs are not being fulfilled by interactions with his teammates.”

Sid sucked in a breath.  “Does he know about this?”

Mario shook his head.  “Not yet.”

“He’s going to hate that.  I mean, he’s already got trust issues, having a stranger force him down…”  Sid bit his lip, thoughts racing through his head. “What if I, I mean, what if we found a way...”  He broke off, staring blankly at the wall for a moment, thinking. He finally focused again on Mario.  “What if we found a way to handle this as a team? If we guaranteed he was being taken down at least once a week?”

“That might be acceptable,” Mario said slowly, “although he might still need to participate in counseling.”

Now it was Sid’s turn to nod slowly.  “That’s probably a really good idea actually.”

“If you can get him to agree to sub for a teammate at least once a week and attend counselling, I think management would find that acceptable,” Mario smiled fondly and patted Sid on the back.  “You’re a good Captain, Sid.”

**************************

Sid was still mulling over how he was going to broach the subject of submitting to a teammate with Matt when Derick cornered him after practice.  “Sid, can we talk for a minute?” Derick looked like he’d just finished his off-ice conditioning.

“For sure.  I just need to talk to Matt Hunwick for a second and then we can chat.  That’ll give you time to grab a shower, if you want.” Sid stopped talking when Derick sat down in the stall next to him, shaking his head.

“Actually, this is kind of about Matt and it’ll only take a minute,” Derick told him.  “Look, he told me you gave him a free pass on his submission because he’s had some really bad experiences in the locker room and he didn’t want to submit to anyone.”

“More or less,” Sid shrugged.

“So, I think that’s what you were trying to do the other day for me?” Derick sounded a little hesitant about that.

“Yeah, definitely,” Sid agreed, wondering if there’d been some confusion.  “I’ve just heard so many horror stories this season. I really don’t want to be the kind of Captain who’d do that to a teammate.  I never want to be responsible for creating scars like Matt’s, ya know?”

“I appreciate that, more than you can possibly know,” Derick smiled grimly, “but I really do want to be a full member of the team.  If there’s a way I can offer a different type of submission, I’d like…” he stumbled to a halt, looking embarrassed.

Sid waited patiently, curious to see where this was going.  Derick set his shoulders and despite his flaming cheeks, met Sid’s eyes.  “I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to be under the care of a Captain who really gave a damn about me, who didn’t treat me like I was broken or weird.  Everyone always talks about how great it is, how it makes the team feel more like a family, how they feel protected and safe—they just know their team will have their back.  I’ve always kind of felt like I was missing something.” He looked away, staring at the carpet for a moment before looking shyly up at Sid. “So, I want to offer my submission, in whatever manner you deem fitting.”

Sid sat back in his stall, flummoxed by this turn of events.  Here he thought he'd been helping, and it turns out he’d gotten it wrong--again.  He thought he’d been helping Matt by giving him time to heal, but that just left him wallowing in bad memories and hurt his performance on the ice.  Then he thought he’d been doing Derick a favor, giving him an out so he wouldn’t have to do something he found so disgusting it made him physically ill and it turned out that hadn’t been the right thing either. Just how many times could he fuck up this season?  Sid felt a little queasy thinking about his own failures, but he shoved them to the back of his mind. He needed to take care of his teammates right now.

“Ok-kay,” he finally said slowly, “If you’re certain this is what you want, I’m sure we can find a way for you to offer a submission.”

Derick beamed at him.  “That’s great, Sid! Just let me know what I need to do, and I’ll do it.  I mean it, man, this really means a lot to me. Thank you!” Derick bounded toward the showers, a happy spring in his step.

Before Sid had time to recover, Matt arrived in the locker room.   “I just finished with the trainers and I was told you needed to see me?”  He looked at Sid inquiringly.

“Yeah, I did.  There’s something I need to tell you.”  Sid gestured to the space Derick so recently vacated.  Matt settled then raised an eyebrow waiting for Sid to get on with it.

“Yeah, so apparently the coaches and management have been talking,” Sid started, watching as Matt’s expression darkened into a scowl.  He sighed and started over. “Listen, Matt, they don’t think you’re performing as well as you should because the team isn’t meeting your needs.”  Now it was Sid’s turn to scowl. “And honestly, they’re probably right; we haven’t done anything at all to take care of you.” Sid scrubbed a hand over his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck.  He met Matt’s unhappy glare directly. “That’s on me.”

“Yeah, whatever.  It’s your fault my hockey sucks,” Matt muttered.

“No, that’s not my fault,” Sid refused to take the blame for someone else’s lackluster play.  “What is my fault is that I didn’t provide the support and safety net you obviously need. So, starting tomorrow, you’ll have weekly dynamic counseling sessions.”

Matt exploded out of the stall.  “That’s fucking bullshit man! I don’t need some head-shrinker telling me it’ll all be fine if I just find myself a nice dom.”

“Sit down!”  Sid’s voice cracked across Matt’s tirade.  Matt crumpled to the floor where he’d been standing.  Sid’s jaw dropped as they simply stared at each other in shock.

Sid walked over and pulled Matt to his feet.  “I’m sorry; that was not intended to be a Command.  C’mon, let’s sit.”

“Fuck you, Crosby,” Matt protested but he sat when Sid pushed him gently into a stall, scowling when Sid sat next to him.

“I think it’s pretty obvious now that your dynamic is messed up.”  Matt opened his mouth to protest, but Sid’s glare cut him off. “So, I’m giving you a choice.  Management wants you to submit at least once a week to a professional dom until you get your dynamic situation back under control.  If you would feel safer and more comfortable with a professional, then you should take this option.”

Matt crossed his arms over his chest.  “What’s the second option?”

“You can choose a teammate to submit to on a weekly basis.”  Sid watched him turn the options over in his head.

“Do I have to see the shrink if I choose a teammate?”

“The counseling is non-negotiable.  Your choice is who you submit to.” Sid waited while Matt continued to mull it over.

“How long have I got to decide?”

“You have an appointment with Sully in,” Sid looked up at the clock, “twenty minutes.”  Matt frowned. “Look, I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more time, but they don’t even know I’m giving you this option.  If you want to go with the professional dom, just go in there and let the meeting take its course; if you want to submit to a teammate instead, we need to make a plan now, so you can present them with an alternative.”

“What if I don’t want to submit to anyone?” Matt asked sullenly.

Sid shrugged unhappily.  “I can only speculate, but long term IR would be my guess.”

“Fuck!” Matt banged his fist against the back of the stall.  His anger left as rapidly as it came. “I don’t want to go down for a perfect stranger.”

“I get that,” Sid said gently.

“But most of the guys on the team already have regular partners and I don’t really want to have sex with anyone,” Matt muttered.

“First off, you don’t have to have sex with anyone, Matt.  You know as well as I do, you can submit without having sex.  You definitely wouldn’t be having sex with a professional dom,” Sid reminded him.  “Secondly, there are lots of people on the team who would be willing to take care of you if you asked.”

“Even if all I want to do is kneel?” Matt looked skeptical.  “What if I needed to do it more than once a week? What if I needed it every day until things even out again?  That’s a lot to ask of someone who’s already got a sub.”

Sid shrugged.  “You’re team. They’ll take care of you.  Would you like me to ask Geno?”

Matt shook his head rapidly.  “Uh, thanks but no. I don’t think I’d feel comfortable submitting to my Captain’s dom.”

Sid couldn’t help feeling just a tiny bit relieved.  “Then do you have any preferences? I’d be happy to talk to them for you.”

A throat being cleared drew their attention to where Derick stood, shifting awkwardly in his towel, obviously fresh from the showers.  “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I kind of overheard what you were just talking about. I might be able to help; that is, if Matt would let me.”

“How so?” Sid asked.

Derick walked over to where they were sitting, clutching his towel tightly. He looked directly at Matt.  “If you really meant what you said about no sex,” Matt nodded emphatically, “I would be willing to let you kneel for me as often as you needed it.”

Sid frowned.  “But you’re adynamic.  What would you get out of it?”

Derick shrugged, looking back and forth between them.  “Probably not what a more typical dom would, but I’d be taking care of a teammate, contributing to the health of the team, having someone else’s back.  Isn’t that what team is?”

Sid smiled radiantly.  “Yeah, that’s exactly what team is.  Matt would you be willing to kneel for Derick?”

“If you really wouldn’t mind?” Matt said hesitantly.

“I don’t mind at all.  It’s just,” Derick shifted uncomfortably, “I’ve never done this before.  I don’t know what I’m doing so I might not be any good at it.”

“Perhaps you could work with Matt’s counselor or even with a professional dom once or twice,” Sid suggested.  “They could help until you both got comfortable with each other, make sure you were both safe and that Matt was getting what he needs.”

“I still don’t see why you’d want to bother,” Matt protested.  “Attending counselling sessions and spending hours letting me kneel for you is too much work just to help out a teammate.”

Derick looked like he was about to protest, but stopped when Sid held up his hand in a “stay” motion. “What if,” Sid proposed, looking at Matt not Derick, “I made this Derick’s formal submission to team.  He’s offering to support a teammate, taking care of them in extraordinary circumstances, sacrificing his time and personal comfort to do so; that would certainly qualify in my opinion.”

“But doesn’t it have to be submission to you?”

“But doesn’t it have to be in front of the team?”  Derick and Matt spoke over the top of each other.

Sid thought about their objections.  “It’s already a non-traditional submission; I’m willing to accept Derick as my proxy since I don’t have the time to take care of Matt myself.” Sid addressed Derick’s point first.  Matt’s was a little tougher. “If,” Sid said, thinking the problem through aloud, “if--when Matt’s dynamic is under better control--you were willing to kneel for Derick in the locker room, I think that would fulfill the public aspect.  I wouldn’t expect you to actually go down into subspace, but the very act of kneeling for him, acknowledging his service to you and the team, would be enough to satisfy the rest of the guys.”

Sid turned to look at Matt directly.  “I’m also willing to count this as _your_ submission to the team.  Put in the work, get healthy enough to do this, and I’ll consider your submission complete as well.”

Matt and Derick exchanged a speaking look.  “I’m willing if you are,” Derick offered.

“I’m willing, too.” Matt offered a tenuous smile.

Sid stood and grabbed a clean t-shirt from his stall.  “Great! Now everybody get dressed and we’ll go explain our plan to management.”

The meeting went well.  Matt agreed to see the counselor, and they both agreed to work together under professional supervision until they were comfortable with each other.  Both men left the meeting feeling optimistic and satisfied with the outcome.

Sid, on the other hand, left feeling like even more of a fuck-up than before.  How could he not have noticed Matt needed professional help? How had he failed to see that he was struggling and it was affecting his play?  A good captain would notice these things. A good captain would have gotten him the help he needed without management having to interfere. And Derick—he didn’t even give him the chance to offer a non-traditional submission before he just assumed he wouldn’t want to submit at all!  A good captain would have noticed that Derick forced himself to submit twice before because he really wanted to belong, and Sid hadn’t even given him the chance! He’d bag skated the team for making Derick feel unwelcome when what Sid did was ten times worse. He was the worst captain ever.

********************

That night when Geno got home he found Sid kneeling penitently on the hard tiles of the entryway.

Geno eyed Sid’s textbook perfect posture.  “What’s wrong, Sidney?”

“Zhenya, I need you to punish me.” Geno felt his eyebrows fly up in surprise.

“Hmm.  Why you think you need to be punished, Sidney?  You break one of my rules? Do something that caused you hurt?”  Geno queried.

“No, sir.”

“Flirt with Giroux?  Kiss Taylor Hall because he play such beautiful hockey?”  Geno teased.

Sid fixed him with his Captain’s glare before he answered, “No, sir” rather pissily.

Geno’s mirth evaporated immediately.  “Then better tell me what I’m supposed to punish you for, Sidney.”

“I failed not one, but two teammates.  My failure caused them to feel unsupported and unwelcome,” Sid confessed miserably.

“Tell me details,” Geno commanded.  He listened carefully to Sid detail how he’d failed to handle both Matt and Derick’s submissions correctly, hearing the guilt and failure heavy in Sid’s voice.

When Sid finally fell silent, Geno asked, “So what kind of punishment you think this deserve?”

“I deserve lashes with the cane, sir.”

Geno sucked in a breath sharply.  The cane was reserved for the absolute worst offenses since it left lingering painful stripes.  Sid absolutely hated the cane, feared it almost, so to ask for it was a measure of his extreme feelings of guilt.

Geno reached out to cup Sidney’s cheek in his palm, rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb.  “No, Sid. I’m not going to cane you for this. You didn’t cause any permanent harm to yourself or others, so not deserving of this punishment.”

“But Zhenya,” Sid looked up.  His expression was pleading, almost desperate, and his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

Geno quieted him with a finger over his lips.  “Will give you punishment, Sid, just not cane. This not that serious offense and need you healthy for playoff run.”  He thought for a moment. “Your punishment is ten strokes with tawse.”

Sid whimpered.  It wasn’t nearly as bad as the cane, but he’d be feeling it for a couple days after the punishment. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.  Then go to play room, get undressed and bend over spanking bench.  I be there soon,” Geno told him. He watched as Sid left the room and climbed the stairs to their play room.

“Can I get anything for you, sir?” Jamie asked as Geno walked into the kitchen where he was prepping tomorrow’s dinner.  His curiosity turned to concern when Geno began to rummage around in the junk food cabinet; usually chocolate was reserved for very special occasions or for a sugar fix after a punishment.

Geno grabbed a bar of Sid’s favorite chocolate, then opened the fridge to grab a couple bottles of water.

“Sid and I will be in playroom.  Please don’t disturb for next hour or so,” Geno told him.

“Everything okay, sir?” Jamie looked worried.

“Sidney need small correction, but will be fine by morning,” Geno reassured him with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder.  “Be a bit sore tomorrow.”

“So, a cushion on his chair at breakfast?” Jamie offered with a small smile.

Geno chuckled softly.  “He appreciate that. Thank you, Jamie.”

Geno deposited his loot in their bedroom before heading to the playroom, locking the door behind him.  Sid lay naked over the custom built spanking bench, his bare ass ever so slightly raised above his head.  Geno smiled at the beautiful sight. Sid’s ass was magnificent, a product of years and years of hard work and endless skating.  The creamy skin, pale against the brown leather invited touch, and Geno made a mental note to spend more time here in the off season when he could concentrate on pleasuring that gorgeous ass rather than punishing it.  Sid fidgeted slightly, his breath coming faster as Geno plucked the heavy tawse from the wall where it hung.

“Going to warm you up first with my hand, Sid, then move to punishment,” Geno warned him as he rolled up his shirt sleeves.

“Yes, sir.”

Geno started slow using his hand to apply even heat all over Sid’s cheeks.  When Sid’s ass was nicely warm and pink all over, Geno picked up the tawse. The heavy leather strap consisted of a handle and a leather paddle split into two flexible strips.  Originally used as corporal punishment in Scottish schools, the strap left both a burn and sting.

“You count blows, Sidney.  Ten total. Tell me why you’re being punished,” Geno commanded.

“I failed my teammates.  I failed to understand their needs in relation to the team and me as a Captain.  I caused them to feel unsupported and unwelcome, and I caused them emotional pain and distress.  I failed in my duties as a Captain,” Sid’s voice quavered on the last sentence.

Geno ran a soothing hand up and down Sid’s back.  “Very well. Will administer punishment now, but when done, you must let go of this guilt and work on being better Captain to teammates, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

Geno administered the first blow, the hard smack of it lifting Sid’s ass ever so slightly off the bench.  As Sid counted, Geno continued to rain swats on his ass, watching it turn from pink to fiery red. Small welts appeared where the split in the strap caught the skin.  Sid’s voice turned progressively more watery as the count rose.

“Ten, sir,” whimpered Sid as the last stinging blow fell.

“Very good, Sidney.  Took punishment so well.” Geno helped Sid up and off the bench, pulling him into a firm hug, letting Sid sob into his shoulder.  “All done now. No more guilt or hurt. It’s over now and tomorrow you concentrate on being best Captain. So good for me, Sidney.”  Geno continued to pet and soothe until the last of Sid’s tears dried to damp sniffles. “Okay, time to move to bedroom. Have cream for bottom and chocolate.  Let you sit on extra pillows and we snuggle up and watch nice British bakers, yes?”

Sid offered a small grin and let Geno herd him down the hall and into their bedroom. Geno fussed over him, lavishing arnica cream all over his bum to ease the burn and minimize bruising.  Then Geno mounded pillows into a nest, settling Sidney in the middle with only a few winces on Sid’s part. He watched as Sid drank half a bottle of water, before he settled into the nest beside him, cuddling him close and feeding him bite sized chunks of chocolate.

“Feel better now, Sidney?”

Sid felt drained, both physically and emotionally, but he also felt freer than he had all day.  The guilt and pain of mishandling his teammates’ submissions had been weighing so heavily on him.  “Yes, G. I feel much better. Lighter.” Sid rested his hand on Geno’s chest, petting lightly over the muscled pecs.  “You doing okay?”

“I’m fine, Sid.  You need so I give,” Geno reassured him with a small kiss to his temple.

“I know.  You’re always so good to me, Zhenya.  But I know you don’t like to punish me.”

“No,” Geno agreed.  “Hate knowing you sad and upset, hurt inside.  Never want you feel like that. But know this helps let out hurt, make you feel better, so I’m do.  Want you happy and safe always, Sid.”

“I love you, G.  Thank you for taking care of me,” Sid snuggled deeper into his pillow nest, listing toward Geno’s shoulder.  He yawned hugely. “Not sure I’m going to be up for much TV.”

“That’s okay, I’ve got you. You rest now.” Geno drew up the covers and placed a soft kiss on Sid’s dark brown curls.  “Love you, Sidney. You best.”

**************************

Matt could feel the butterflies in his stomach.  It had taken until the very last game of the season, but he was finally ready to kneel for Derick in front of his teammates.  It had been a long and painful process, but the much dreaded therapy and Derick’s patience and willingness to help had done the trick.  When he thought about how far he’d come from their first session with the professional dom, when he could barely kneel and couldn’t bear to have anyone even touch him, to being moments away from kneeling in front of a whole locker room full of men, with only Derick to protect him, he felt a small satisfied glow.

“Are you ready?” Derick’s quiet question startled Matt out of his thoughts.

He smiled at the man he considered his friend and Dom.  “Yeah, I am.”

Derick drew him into a warm hug, holding him tight.  “I’m so damn proud of you, you know that right? You’ve worked so hard and come so far, Matt.  From now, until the submissions are over, I’ve got you. You don’t have to worry about anything from here on out.  I will take care of you and I promise--I will not let anyone or anything harm you. You’re mine now, Matt. You can let go and trust that I’ve got you.”

Matt nodded into Derick’s shoulder.

“Okay then, let’s get started.  We’re going to walk over to my stall.  You’re going to ignore the guys. They’re going to be going about their normal business.  When we get there, I’ve laid out a kneeling pad. I want you to strip down to your Under Armour and kneel for me.  I’ll be right there with you the whole time. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy, Matt.”  Matt grinned broadly, and Derick ruffled his hair.  “Let’s go.”

They walked over to Derick’s stall and stripped down to their base layers.  Derick sat and settled the kneeling pad just to his right. Matt dropped to his knees, settling himself, then sank down so he could rest his head on Derick’s thigh and wrap a hand around Derick’s ankle for stability and grounding.

Derick rested his hand on the back of Matt’s neck, massaging lightly, easing the nervous tension he found there. “Focus on just my voice now, Matt.  Tune out all the other noises. You’re in a safe space, surrounded by people who care about you, and I’m here to protect you from anything bad. Just relax and listen to the sound of my voice.”

When Matt seemed comfortable and settled, Derick’s words changed to praise.  “Oh, Matty, you’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you,” Derick combed his fingers through Matt’s sweaty locks.  “You’re being so good for me, for the whole team. You’re so brave and you’ve worked so hard, Matty. I couldn’t be prouder of you.”  Derick continued to murmur soft words of encouragement to Matt, watching him settle into a light level of subspace.

He continued to stroke Matt’s head gently, letting him rest in his peaceful space, as long as he was able.  He noticed the room going quiet around him but didn’t want to take his attention off Matt long enough to look around and see what was going on.

Maybe ten minutes passed before Matt started to stir, shifting slightly under Derick’s palm.  “All good there, Matty? Ready to come up? Okay, I’m going to count backwards from ten to one and you’re going to ease back up.  Ten, nine…” Derick counted, gentle touches firming just a bit, easing Matt up out of his headspace. “One. Okay Matt, you can open your eyes and sit back.”

Matt smiled fondly at Derick as he sat back on his heels only then noticing the silence of the room.  A quick look around revealed the rest of the team sitting quietly and watching them. “Um, Derick, what?”

Derick’s gaze also swept the room, noting its silent occupants before coming to rest on a beaming Sidney Crosby.

“Penguins, Derick Brassard and Matthew Hunwick are making their formal submission to the team,” Geno announced with a proud smile at the pair.

Sid stepped forward so that he was standing before both men.  Matt shifted as Derick dropped to his knees beside him. They both looked up at Sid expectantly.

“Do you freely and willingly offer your service and skills to the Penguins organization, promising to play to the best of your ability, support your teammates both on and off the ice and to submit to the guidance and care of its Captain?

“I do,” they both answered.

“You have both willingly offered a sign of your submission to the team and its Captain.  Derick you’ve served as my proxy, taking care of a teammate in need. You’ve given generously of your time and your talents, selflessly putting his needs before your own.  I find this an acceptable submission.”

“Matt, you came to us wounded in spirit, unable to offer a submission because of past experiences.  You’ve showed courage in accepting help from a teammate, worked hard to heal, and you’re doing your best to live up to your full potential, both on and off the ice.  You’ve submitted to Derick as my proxy and I find this a most acceptable submission. Penguins, please welcome Matt and Derick to our ranks!”

Thunderous cheering and stomping filled the room as Sid helped first Matt, then Derick to their feet.  He hugged them both briefly before turning them over to their boisterous teammates.

Geno came up behind Sid, wrapping his arms around his waist.  “Do good work, Sid. Find way to heal both men and allow them to submit in positive way.”

Sid leaned back against Geno as he watched their teammates offer gentle hugs and back pats to the two men; they were sincere in their congratulations, but still careful not to trespass on any personal boundaries, and if some of them were a little tentative, at least no one stepped over the line.  Sid felt a warm glow settle in his chest. He was so fucking proud of his men! “I didn’t do anything, G. They did all the hard work.”

Geno rubbed his scruff against Sid’s hair, causing Sid to giggle.  “Most proud of you, Captain. Take best care of team.”

Sid thought about how he’d almost failed his newest teammates.  He thought about all the incredible teammates and unique submissions this year had brought.  He thought about the things he’d learned about his own team and the league as a whole. He wasn’t sure he’d done near enough to correct the problems, but he thought he’d at least done his best by his own team.  “I try, G. I’m not sure I always get it right, but I do try.”

“That’s my Sidney.  Work hard, do best. Be best.  That’s enough.” Geno hugged him tighter.

Kris Letang hopped up on one of the benches, spraying a water bottle around until he had everyone’s attention.  “So! New teammates!” A round of cheers greeted that statement. “And playoffs!” The cheers got even louder. “You know what that means, right?  Time to celebrate!”

As the team made plans to head out en masse to a bar, Geno placed a quick kiss to Sid’s temple.  “What you think, Sid? Ready to go celebrate?”

Sid watched his team, thinking about all the highs and lows of the past season and the post-season yet to come. No matter what the future may hold, he decided, this—team, friendship, family—was always worth celebrating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Since kudos and comments are the only payment I'll ever receive for writing this "novel", please know that I'll treasure each and every one of them. (And like a dragon, I'll hoard them and keep them close to my heart!)


End file.
